Stolen Brother
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: Tomeo, Maemi and Hiro Hamada died in an accidental fire when Tadashi was still young. But fate works in mysterious ways as he meets both Alistair Krei and Robert Callaghan. Both of them he admires until he learns a dark secret concerning the fire that killed his family. Not only that but when a certain boy acts as a link to this secret it will change everything... Hiro Callaghan?
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Brother Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Tadashi Hamada was a very grateful child; he had everything he ever wanted out of life. He had hardworking and loving parents, a bright future due to his intelligence, a caring aunt, an entertaining cat, a life full of fun times and most recently a cute newborn sibling.

The six year old anxiously waited to meet up with his parents and little brother. His aunt had to pick him up from elementary school today due to his parents' last minute schedule change. His aunt Cass and him were currently heading to the office building where they worked at due to the fact that they were working unusually late today. They just wanted to be sure that everything was okay.

His parents worked for Krei Tech, a company that specialized in furthering the advancements in technology. Meaning busy work days and regular last minute appointments or schedule changes. He had grown used to it by now though, he understood that his parents were trying to make the world a better place by overlooking all of the projects designed by Krei Tech. However, whenever his parents were off or didn't have a busy work day that's when he would have the most fun. They wanted to make their limited time with him extra special by taking him to places that were in every child's dreams. Amusement parks, cruises, water parks, carnivals. technology conventions and sports related activities. Every time they would go to a place like this they would make sure to buy him something in order for him to remember the special day. His most recent treasure was a San Fransokyo Ninja baseball hat… but that wasn't the only treasure he had received that day. He only had a picture of him and his baby brother… a picture of their first activity together.

Indeed just three months ago he became an older brother to a baby boy named Hiro Hamada. He always wanted a little sibling and when he finally got one he couldn't have been any happier. It was always his parents' intention to have another child and they thought that it would do Tadashi good to have a little sibling to play with. That way whenever they were busy with work he wouldn't feel lonely. Even if Hiro was just a baby and he was a six year old their bond was already evident. Whenever Hiro would cry Tadashi was always to first one to try to calm him down, whenever Hiro would smile it was towards Tadashi and whenever Hiro wanted someone it was Tadashi. The six year old was more than happy to give his baby brother all the attention and love he deserved.

Hiro was currently with their parents right now since they couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice and his aunt was busy running her café while he was at the after school program at his elementary school. Usually his parents would leave the boys with their aunt whenever they were too busy to look after them but with Cass working all of the shifts at her job she just couldn't find the time to take care of him today at least until the later hours. Right now it was about seven o'clock in the evening.

"I'm sorry I couldn't look your brother today Tadashi nor could I pick you up earlier," Cass said as she turned around a corner. "It seems like everyone these days would rather hang out in a café rather than at their home, then I have orders piling up like there's no tomorrow."

"It's okay Aunt Cass," Tadashi reassured. "You all work hard but you do it for a good reason. I understand. Besides I like going to school."

"You're such a smart little guy," Cass commented with a big smile on her face. "No wonder your teachers are always praising you."

Tadashi blushed at her compliments about him, everyone always joked that he got the Hamada brains from his parents. He had started preschool early due to his high level of intelligence, it never ceased to amaze people just how smart he was. He loved being compared to his parents because he wanted to do what they did when he was older. He wanted to help people just like they did. He knew that he wasn't the only one gifted with the Hamada brains though. He saw that Hiro had a lot of potential as well. The baby's big brown eyes always seemed to be analyzing everything and everyone around him. They were full of wonder. It warmed his heart knowing that one day his brother and him will be able to share their intelligence with each other. Maybe they would be able to change the world together. He couldn't wait for that day!

After several more minutes of traveling Tadashi started to get bored, he played with his hat a little. This caught Cass's attention.

"Bored kiddo?" Cass questioned

"A little," Tadashi admitted.

"I can tell, you rarely take that hat off of your head."

"That's because it's a memory of the first fun day I had with Hiro and Mommy and Daddy. The first time we were altogether."

"I know how much times like that matter to you what with your parents' busy schedule and all," Cass replied. "But I promise you that like always they'll make it up to you and Hiro. Tomeo and Maemi love you both so much and they would do anything for you both."

"I know and that's why I love them," Tadashi stated with a big smile.

Just when they were about to take the last route to the building the sounds of sirens filled the air along with red flashing lights. That's when three fire trucks sped pass them along with two ambulances. They watched as the vehicles disappeared into the night, the only thing that was left of them was the sound of their sirens. The two were shocked at the sudden action.

"Must be one heck of an emergency huh Tadashi? I haven't seen that many fire trucks and ambulances gather together like that before."

"I guess so… I hope nobody was hurt too bad," Tadashi said. "It must be a fire though."

"I think you're right on that one," Cass commented. "Well we're almost there kiddo; you can tell your parents all about it."

"I think they'll be shocked too."

The two relatives continued their ride to the workplace of Tomeo and Maemi Hamada. A smile grew on the six year old's face as they got closer to the building… that is until he figured out where those fire trucks and ambulances were heading to. The bright flames that touched the star covered sky proved that. His eyes widen in fear as he saw the scene play out before him. The one story building was on fire!

Once Cass caught a glimpse of what had frightened Tadashi she immediately drove faster and didn't even bother trying to park properly. She jumped out of the truck and took her nephew into her arms. They saw a small crowd of people standing in the nearby brush, people who lived around the area they figured. The firemen were unloading their equipment when Cass ran up to them. One of the firemen saw them and walked up to them.

"Ma'am I'm going to have ask you to back away from the fire."

"Sir, my family is there!" she exclaimed. "This child's parents and little brother are in that building!"

"I understand your concern ma'am but you have to let us do our job-"

The fireman didn't have time to finish his statement as the building exploded! The recoil knocked down the firemen along with Cass and Tadashi. Shards of glass and debris flew into the air as well; Cass shielded Tadashi with her own body and held onto his tightly. Tadashi held onto his aunt and he whimpered a little as he felt his hat fly off his head. The sounds of gasps filled the air along with the sirens. Cass could feel someone carefully lift herself off of Tadashi, it was a fireman.

"Ma'am are you and the child alright?"

"Yes… yes I think so," Cass gasped. "Tadashi are you alright?"

Cass helped the child sit up and he rubbed his eyes a little. The bright colors of the flames filled his vision as he saw that the building had collapsed but was still burning. It had exploded! And his parents and brother were nowhere in sight. He stood up and started to run towards the burning building, Cass immediately knew what he was about to do and quickly ran to him. She caught him in her embrace; he struggled in her hold and fought to free himself. He had to find his parents and Hiro! He just had to! He needed them! They were his family! Tears clouded his vision and he started to sob.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"No Tadashi I can't let you do what you are about to do," Cass cried.

"Let me go! Mom and Dad are in the building! Hiro is too!" he screamed as tears fell down his face. "Someone! Anyone! Someone has to help! Please someone save them!"

He began to tire himself out as he continued to struggle, Cass held onto him firmly. Tears started to leak out of her green eyes, she sobbed along with her nephew. They cried and cried as the fire was slowly put out and as the medics looked over them for any signs of injuries. They were fine on the outside… but not on the inside. They carried no physical scars just mental ones.

Tomeo, Maemi and Hiro Hamada were all pronounced dead that night. It was declared an accident.

The fire had been caused by a chemical spill that fell onto a piece of faulty machinery and the Hamadas were the only ones inside the building as they had sent the rest of the employees home for the night while they stayed to do a last check up on the equipment and project reports. The sad thing about the funeral was the fact that there was hardly anything to bury. The explosion had badly burnt the entire building as well as the bodies. The bodies had been reduced to ashes along with the structure. However, everyone knew that no one could have survived that fire.

Tadashi now had nothing. He lost his parents and his little brother in one day. It hurt so much! Even now as he stood before the tombstones with his aunt the pain continued to run through his body. It was as if his heart had been crushed into millions of tiny pieces. He held onto his hat tightly… he was determined to never let it go especially now. He couldn't stop reading the names etched in stone.

 **Tomeo Hamada**

 _ **A loving husband, a devoted father and a benevolent brother-in-law**_

 **Maemi Hamada**

 _ **A caring wife, a hardworking mother and a strong sister**_

 **Hiro Hamada**

 _ **A little angel born with eyes filled with wonder**_

Everyone offered the family of two their condolences before leaving them alone. The last person to see them was Alistair Krei, the CEO of Krei Tech and the man Tomeo and Maemi worked for. He had a look of grief on his face as he approached Cass and Tadashi. He had grown deeply fond of the Hamada couple, their determination and friendly demeanor had left their mark on the man. The fact that their youngest son had perished with them in the fire had also broken his heart. He was determined to do whatever it was to help out the oldest Hamada child and his aunt. It also didn't help that he has recently suffered through another tragedy that struck his company.

"I speak for myself and on the behalf on everyone in Krei Tech when I say we offer you our sincerest apologizes," he stated. "Tomeo and Maemi were good people and I know that their son Hiro would've been just as good as them."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Krei," Cass said as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry to bother you with the funeral expenses; you really didn't have to pay for everything."

"Don't worry yourself it was no bother at all. I am happy that I could have been of some assistance especially for Tomeo and Maemi's family."

"Well thank you once again Mr. Krei," Cass replied as she took Tadashi's hand into hers. "Let's get going Tadashi."

The six year old clutched onto the hat tighter. Tadashi merely nodded his head but just when they were about to walk off they were stopped by Krei.

"Ms. Cass I would like to do more for you and for Tadashi," he stated. "I want to ensure that both of you have a bright future ahead of you."

"Oh but Mr. Krei you've done enough already I couldn't possibly ask for anymore."

"Nonsense it would please me greatly if you accepted my assistance. I want to help you with any other expenses you have such as bills, necessities, schooling and anything else."

"Mr. Krei with all due respect that's a lot of money you're talking about."

"Like I said it is no trouble at all. You both deserve the best after such a tragic lost, please let me offer my assistance in your time of need."

Cass contemplated what Krei had said. It was true that she would need extra help now that she was the legal guardian of Tadashi. While her sister and brother-in-law had life insurance at the same time that would only hold for so long. But asking for help from a man like Krei was a difficult task to accomplish.

"We don't have to discuss it here," Krei said. "Please contact me though; I want to make sure you two are both taken care. Here's my card."

Krei pulled out his cared from his pocket and handed it to Cass. After he handed it to her he knelt down to Tadashi's height and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Young man I am sorry about your parents and brother, I know how much family means to someone especially for someone as young as you," he said. "But I just want you to know that if you're ever in need of assistance please don't hesitate in coming to me. I will do everything in my power to help you. Do you understand?"

Tadashi avoided Krei's gaze, he looked at the ground for the entire time he was talking. He just wasn't motivated to do anything anymore. Krei let out a small sigh and he gently tighten his grip on Tadashi's shoulder.

"You know your parents always used to brag about your intelligence whenever they were at work," he stated.

That caught Tadashi's attention and he looked up at the man. Krei gently smiled at him before nodding his head.

"That's right, they would talk about how proud they were of you and how you were going to change the world someday with your talents," Krei explained. "You have the Hamada brains, they would joke about that. I believe that you possess such a gift especially since you're their son. Please don't let this event make you doubt yourself Tadashi. You have so much potential, use that potential to make the world a better place."

Tadashi listened to Krei's statement about him and allowed himself to think about his future. With that Krei stood up and gave him a gentle pat on the head. He turned to Cass and smiled.

"Please don't be afraid to contact Ms. Cass and think about what I said," Krei said as he bowed. "Thank you for your time and once again I offer you my deepest condolences."

Krei turned around and started to walk back to his car leaving the two alone. As he left Tadashi contemplated Krei's words. He knew that he would never be able to get over the pain he felt in his heart at the moment. He guessed that time couldn't heal all wounds after all but at the same time was he willing to forget about his goal? He dreamed about helping people just like his parents. This tragic event should have made him more motivated to helping others. He had experienced pain and heartbreak… he never wanted anyone to feel like this. He was determined to make it so.

"Come on Tadashi let's go home," Cass said.

However, Tadashi wouldn't budge from the spot he was standing in. He let go of Cass's hand and ran up to the tombstones. Cass was confused as to what he was doing until she heard him speak.

"Mommy… Daddy… Hiro… I'm going to get stronger… that way I'll be able to help people… I'll make sure no one has to go through such pain," Tadashi said as he held onto his hat and as tears leaked out of his eyes. "I… I'll forget you all… even if it was for a short time I'm glad that you were my parents and my baby brother. I'll never forget you because I love you so I'm not going to give up."

Cass felt her heat break a little more when she heard the pleading tone in Tadashi's voice. She cried silently so she wouldn't disrupt him. Tadashi then stood up and placed the hat on his head and he wiped his eyes. He looked at the gravestones one last time and gave them a sad smile.

"I love you… and thank you for loving me."

Tadashi turned around and walked back to his aunt and now his new guardian. He held his hand out to her and she gave him a small smile. She took his hand and they walked together back to the car. They would never forget about their beloved relatives but at the same time they would try to live life the best way they could. They hoped that they would guide them on this long journey called life.

But little did they know that there was more to the Hamadas' deaths than they thought.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Brother Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Before the fire…**

Hiro Hamada had a good life. He lived with his loving parents and an adoring older brother. He also had a fun aunt. At only three months old he could tell that these people loved him and wanted the best for him. He especially loved being around his big brother Tadashi and was always sad when he had to leave him. He noticed that Tadashi would always get dropped off at a location different from his. He didn't realize that this was the elementary school Tadashi attended, while he would either be with his aunt or the babysitter hired to take care of him whenever his aunt was too busy. The only time he was with his parents was when they had no other choice but to take him with them to work. This happened rarely but nevertheless it was an option.

Hiro would usually spend the day in his mother's arms while his father would review the projects in the building they worked in. His mother would contribute to this process by stating her opinions or by overlooking the process without letting go of Hiro.

Right now his mother was gently rocking him to sleep and his father was going over some papers given to him by the employees before they left. He was swaddled in a blue blanket and was sucking on his fingers as his eyes started to close.

Tomeo Hamada rubbed his eyes a little before sighing. Not only was he responsible for going over the last piece of paperwork but he was also in charge of putting away the chemical compounds his employees had been working with today. Stress was a big part of his life when it came to his job especially when some of the things he had to work with were either malfunctioning or just not going to work no matter what he and his employees did. That was the case with one of the pieces of machinery he currently had beside him. It was also the source of so much paperwork and the chemical compounds, endless sentences stating how it could be fix or what chemicals could be used for what.

Tomeo stretched his arms and he turned to his wife Maemi and their sleeping child. He smiled at how peaceful and calm they looked. He set down the papers and walked over to them. Maemi turned her attention to her husband.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping," Maemi quietly commented.

"He sure does," Tomeo whispered.

Tomeo leaned next to the baby and to his wife. He gently patted Hiro's head and gave his wife a look of appreciation. He appreciated her for allowing him to be a father not only to one but two boys and he also appreciated her for being his wife. She smiled at his look as he leaned in to kiss her lips; she accepted his affection and returned it. A thought suddenly popped into her head and she gave her husband a worried look. Tomeo noticed this and he gripped her hand tightly as she held the sleeping baby.

"What is it dear?" Tomeo asked.

"It's Robert Callaghan…" she stated.

Tomeo froze at the sound of that name and held onto her hand tighter.

"What about him?"

"We haven't heard anything from him lately."

"And?"

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"Well considering the fact that the last time we saw him was when he had to be escorted out of Mr. Krei's office I don't think it should come as a surprise Maemi."

Maemi frowned a little at the memory; she remembered that day very well. She also remembered that it had been nearly seven months since the incident involving Callaghan's daughter, Abigail Callaghan. Abigail had lost her life during the commencement of a project that Krei tech had been working on for a year and a half. Her husband and her weren't present for the project but they oversaw the construction and reviewed the materials needed to complete it. Needless to say they had heard about Callaghan's reaction to his daughter's death. It broke Maemi's heart to hear such horrific news and it devastated Tomeo to learn that his friend was in such pain.

Robert Callaghan, a world renowned scientist who left his mark on the robotic community… and their son's hero. They had the pleasure of working alongside Callaghan for several project since his daughter also worked for the company. He would stop by every once and a while to see what the Hamadas were up to. They had only known each other for a little while but they considered him as a dear friend and felt the same way about Abigail. She had so much potential just like her father in the career of robotics and technology. The Hamadas wanted to introduce their son to the famous Robert Callaghan but at the time Maemi was pregnant with Hiro. They never told Callaghan about her pregnancy due to the fact that they wanted it to be a surprise to the scientist nor did they tell Tadashi that they knew his hero. They hoped to introduce both of their sons at the same time to him but the tragedy had fallen a little before then.

After the incident they barely saw Callaghan anymore, they only saw him when he stopped by after all of the employees had gone home. They figured that he didn't want to be seen by the others or Krei whenever he made his rounds at the building they worked at. They never told anyone about these visits that included Krei himself. Their friend had been through enough so they didn't want to add to that. However, the last time Callaghan had visited them was two months ago. Then they heard that he barged into Mr. Krei's office and demanded that he take responsibility for Abigail's death. After being escorted out he stopped coming over to see them.

"I just hope that he is doing alright," Maemi commented. "He's been through so much; the fact that he had no other family members to help him through this tough time is even more saddening."

"I know, I heard that his wife, Sarah, died when Abigail was just a baby and he had no other children besides her," Tomeo added. "I hope he knows that there are people who still care about him and want to help him."

"I hope so too," Maemi replied.

Tomeo let out a sigh and patted his sleeping son's head one last time before walking back to the paperwork. He fixed his glasses before looking over the reports. Maemi turned her attention back to Hiro. The baby has slept through the entire conversation his parents had been having. Maemi caressed his small head and rocked him a little. She couldn't imagine anything like that happening to her children, she didn't want to. It was every parent's worst nightmare to have their child taken away from them so suddenly. She understood why Callaghan was angry with Krei. She was sure that if it had been her in that situation she would have reacted the same way.

She held Hiro closer to herself as if afraid someone or something would take him away from her. Her thoughts wandered to her oldest son as well. She felt bad that he had to stay a little later at his school and that they couldn't be there for him at the moment. She trusted her sister but at the same time she always worried about Tadashi whenever they weren't with him. Did he know that they loved him? Did he understand why they had to work so late? Did he know that they enjoyed spending every minute with him whenever they were off and that they felt the same way about Hiro? Did he know that him and his brother were the lights of their lives? She hoped he did… her son was smart so maybe she didn't have to worry about that.

She nuzzled her son as he slept, she could feel his soft breathing. She hoped that her husband would be done with those reports soon so they could go home to see their other son. That's when the sound of a door opening could be heard. That caught Tomeo and Maemi's attention as they turned to where that sound was coming from. In walked a familiar face.

"Robert!" Tomeo and Maemi gasped in unison.

There stood Robert Callaghan, their close friend who they had no seen in a while. Maemi stood from where she was sitting and held Hiro close. Tomeo placed the papers down and began to walk towards the man; he had a look of worry on his face as he did so. One could tell that Callaghan hadn't been sleeping in the last few days due to the dark circles underneath his eyes.

Callaghan stood there and observed his friends. The one thing that caught his eye was the small bundle Maemi carried in her arms. It was a baby boy; he couldn't help but smile sadly. Memories of a baby Abigail came into his mind and at the thought of that the smile disappeared. He remembered that he would never get the chance to see her reach her full potential. Even if he saw her grow up at the same time it wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be the one to die first not her. He was supposed to see her reach her potential as an adult, to get married and have a family of her own then die a happy man knowing that his one and only child had made him proud. But now those things would never happen because she was gone… and he was still here. Alone.

"It's been a while dear friend," Tomeo gently said.

"Indeed," Callaghan replied. "I see you had another child in my absence."

Maemi suddenly felt a little guilty for having Hiro with her at the moment. Even after Hiro was born they never told Callaghan about him whenever they saw him. He only knew about their oldest son Tadashi. She knew how Callaghan must have felt about children at this point now that he lost his own. She figured that it must have saddened him every time he saw a child. He probably saw Abigail in every single one of them.

"Yes… well we were planning to introduce you to him and Tadashi after he was born," Maemi admitted. "He was born three months ago."

"But that was before Krei took the life of my daughter wasn't it?" Callaghan questioned.

"We've been worried about you Robert," Tomeo suddenly stated after he heard that. "We were wondering how you've been doing lately."

"I'm doing as well as I can be for someone who lost their child," Callaghan stated firmly as he clutched his hands into fists.

Tomeo and Maemi didn't say anything once he said that, Callaghan glared at the floor once he thought about the man responsible for his misery. Tomeo looked back at his wife with the same amount of worry she now had on her face. He then turned back to the distraught father.

"You know," Callaghan started. "It's true when they say you never get over the death of your child. I thought I would never have to go through such pain… but apparently I was wrong."

"Abigail was a good person Callaghan," Tomeo said. "She will be missed dearly from her big smile to her wonderful personality."

"Yes… I know that there are people out there who actually care about what happened to my daughter. Unlike some other people."

"Robert…" Maemi quietly said.

"It's all Krei's fault that she's gone!" he exclaimed. "If it wasn't for his pride and arrogance she would still be here! And I wouldn't have to go through much heartbreak!"

Callaghan's eyes were full of so much hate and anger. Tomeo and Maemi couldn't believe that one man had caused him to go through so much hurt. Callaghan walked closer to Tomeo.

"And the worst part is that he got away with it!" Callaghan yelled. "Krei took her life away and yet he goes on living his! Do you know how painful that is?"

Hiro started to stir his mother's arms and whimpered a little. Maemi gasped once she saw this and bounced him gently. She whispered soothing words to her child as she stared at the man whom she called a friend with a look of sadness. Tomeo looked at his son with worry and concern as well. He didn't want Callaghan to disturb him in anyway especially when he was just a baby.

"Callaghan I understand that you're upset but please keep your voice down, you're upsetting Hiro," Tomeo whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

Callaghan clenched his teeth tightly but then took a deep breath. He had remember that is wasn't their fault for what happened to Abigail, they didn't deserve to have his anger aimed at them. Especially at the child. He rubbed his forehead before turning his attention back to Tomeo.

"I apologize for my actions Tomeo but you know I speak the truth," Callaghan said.

"Robert… mistakes were made I will not deny that," Tomeo replied.

"Then you know what must be done," Callaghan said as he took a step forward.

Tomeo and Maemi's expressions became filled with confusion over his statement, they didn't understand what he meant by that.

"What do you mean Robert?" Maemi asked.

"I mean that it's time for Krei to pay for his crime. There is a reason why I came here today after such a long absence."

 **There will be another part to this since it was before the fire but it will be after the fire as well.**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stolen Brother Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Before the fire...**

Callaghan then turned his gaze towards one of the computers next to Tomeo. The Hamada couple looked to where Callaghan was looking but didn't comprehend what he was thinking. Callaghan started to walk towards the computer. The screen was dark showing that it wasn't on at the moment. Tomeo stood a step back as Callaghan touched the screen.

"One day I awoke with my head clearer than usual, I realized something very important concerning my situation," he said. "I finally remembered that this is a building that works under the authority of Alistair Krei and one that oversees the projects Krei Tech develops. That means that you hold information that is valuable to me."

Tomeo didn't like where the conversation was heading, he had a feeling he knew what Callaghan was talking about. He hoped his assumptions weren't true as he prepared himself for the truth.

"What sort of information Robert?" Tomeo questioned.

"The Silent Sparrow."

Maemi gasped and Tomeo's eyes widen as a response, Hiro began to fuss a little more when he felt his mother place him in an awkward position. Maemi saw what she had done and fixed it while patting the baby in a soothing way. Hiro calmed down and allowed himself to relax as he continued to sleep.

"Robert you can't be serious about this," Maemi commented.

"Oh but I am Maemi. This is something that I have been thinking about for a long time now; I have decided that this is the most fitting revenge for Krei. He shall suffer the same fate as Abigail."

Tomeo couldn't believe what he was hearing, he glared at the man he called a friend.

"Enough of this madness Robert!" Tomeo exclaimed. "You cannot do such a thing, it won't bring Abigail back!"

"I will do what is necessary Tomeo!" Callaghan responded. "As a parent yourself can't you understand why I must do this?"

"I would never allow myself to fall to such a state Robert!"

"So you're saying that if it was one of your sons you wouldn't do the same as me? You wouldn't want revenge against the person who took your child away?"

Tomeo didn't answer his question; he shook his head and turned to his wife and second son. Maemi looked at her husband with uncertainty. She remembered what she thought earlier concerning her children. She remembered thinking that she would have done reacted the same way as Callaghan if it had been her in that situation. But now that she heard what Callaghan was planning she wasn't so sure anymore. Yes she would want revenge but at the same time could she bring herself to do such a thing? She looked down at Hiro's slumbering face and caressed his hair. She wanted to think that she would have done the right thing but was there really a right answer in a situation like this?

Tomeo was thinking the same thing as wife at the moment; he didn't voice his though much like her. He wasn't sure what he would do either. He loved his sons and he would have done everything in his power to protect both of them. But carrying an act of revenge… could he bring himself to do it? He wasn't sure. He let out a sigh; he wished that he hadn't been forced into this situation with his wife and child. Tomeo's gazed returned to Callaghan, an answer was still not given.

"This is not about me Robert, this is about you," Tomeo said. "The Silent Sparrow project was discontinued. The portal was taken down and whatever was left of it was destroyed, no one has uttered a word of bringing it back since."

"That was just the structure though, knowing Krei he's too proud to get rid of his work entirely. I know he still keeps the blueprints and notes concerning it," Callaghan rebuffed. "If I could acquire these objects I can have my revenge!"

It was true that they kept files concerning all projects even projects that had been considered as failures or didn't work out at all. But it wasn't for the reasons Callaghan was thinking of, they only kept those files so history wouldn't repeat itself. They wanted to learn from past mistakes and prevent anything like that from happening ever again. It also served as a cruel reminder of how advancements didn't always fix everything.

With Callaghan's motive made clear to them Tomeo knew that he couldn't let him go through with it. Tomeo quickly pushed Callaghan away from the computer and stood in front of it after he did so. Maemi gasped at her husband's action. Callaghan grunted as he was pushed away, he glared at Tomeo.

"You shouldn't have come here Robert, as your friend I am begging you to let this need for revenge go!" Tomeo yelled.

"It's because you consider me a friend and I consider you as my own that I am asking you to allow me to acquire the information I seek!" Callaghan responded. "As I said before you are a parent yourself!"

"I cannot allow that Robert especially now that I know what you plan to do with that information!" Tomeo said. "As a parent you should understand that your child would never want you do something this horrible! This isn't what Abigail would have wanted!"

"You don't know what Abigail would have wanted! Not anybody does because she's gone! My daughter is gone because of Alistair Krei!" Callaghan shouted. "And I will not allow anyone to get in my way!"

Callaghan brought his hand up and formed a fist, he punched Tomeo in his face. The hit sent Tomeo to the floor and Maemi screamed as a result. She ran towards her husband with Hiro in her arms but she was stopped by Tomeo's voice.

"No Maemi! Go to the other room and call the police!" Tomeo requested.

"But Tomeo-"

"Just do it! Quickly!"

Maemi bit her lip but nodded her head, she didn't want to leave her husband but at the same time this was an emergency! She ran towards the door only to be stopped by Callaghan. She gasped and protected Hiro from the man.

"Nobody is going anywhere!" Callaghan shouted.

Callaghan got closer to Maemi and once Tomeo had recovered from the hit he rushed to save his wife and son. He pounced on Callaghan and wrestled him to the floor; he struggled to keep a tight grip on him. Maemi could only watch in horror as her husband fought with their friend. Callaghan managed to get the upper hand as he was now on top of Tomeo, he tried punching his face again using both of his fists this time but Tomeo grabbed onto them and fought back.

"Now Maemi go!" Tomeo exclaimed.

Maemi started to again towards the door but Callaghan stopped fighting against Tomeo and started to run after her. The mother screamed in shock as Callaghan managed to grab hold of her. She held her baby tightly and close to her as she was pulled back. Callaghan was about to get a better hold on Maemi when Tomeo wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back but he didn't release his hold on Maemi. The woman fought to the best of her ability to get Callaghan away from her and Hiro.

"Robert release Maemi and Hiro this instant!" Tomeo stated.

"Give me the files Tomeo and I will do so!" Callaghan replied.

"Never! You will only bring harm to others if I do so!"

"Then you have my answer!"

Callaghan used the back of his head to hit Tomeo in the face as a result Tomeo loosened his grip on the man. Callaghan turned towards Tomeo and pushed him with a strong force. Tomeo was sent right into the chemical compounds he had been securing earlier. He hurt his back in the process as the chemical began to spill all around him. He regained his senses to see the horror; the chemicals were spilling right onto the machinery that had been declared as faulty! Tomeo quickly scurried away as sparks began to fly off of the machinery. It then started to tremble and cracks began to form all around it. Maemi, Callaghan, and Tomeo stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"No…" Tomeo whispered.

"Oh my…" Maemi whispered as she held Hiro tighter.

Just then the cracks got larger and larger, then it gave out. It exploded!

At the sight of the flying metal the three adults took over on opposite sides of the room, Tomeo went to one area while Callaghan led Maemi and her child to another. Callaghan covered the pair while Tomeo covered himself. Several crashes were heard along with metal hitting metal and other objects. As a result Hiro finally awoke from his slumber, the loud noises had not only caused him wake up but they were scaring him as well. He started to wail and his tiny hands clutched into fists.

Just when Tomeo was about to take look at the damage he felt the air start to get hot. It was also becoming hard to breathe! He looked up from his cover and his eyes widen at what he saw. Fire! Lots of it too! The machinery had caused a fire and it was spreading quickly. Tomeo stood up and looked for his wife and son. He heard the sound of Hiro's wails and he managed to locate them next to Callaghan.

"Maemi!" he addressed. "Take Hiro and leave the room! Call for help! Callaghan, go with her!"

Maemi got out of Callaghan's cover and started to run for the door, she was surprised to see that Callaghan didn't try to stop her this time. As she ran she covered Hiro's face to the best of her ability so he wouldn't inhale the smoke as well as shield him from the flames that almost seemed to be following her.

Callahan stood and watched as the mother and child run into another area of the building. He would've chased after her if not for the fact that the building was on fire and that the computer that held all of the information he sought was about to burn. More flames had encased the room Tomeo and Callaghan were in, pretty soon the pieces of the building started to come apart and the smoke was becoming too much for either of the men. However, Callaghan and a goal and he was not leaving until he got what he came for. He covered his face as he worked his way to the computer.

Tomeo was about to run after Maemi until he saw Callaghan run back to the computer. He watched as the man turned it on and started to type on the keyboard in a frantic state. Tomeo couldn't believe that even in such a state he was still trying to get revenge. But nevertheless he couldn't allow Callaghan to remain here… even after his little episode he wouldn't let the man he called a friend die. He ran to Callaghan, once he reached him and tried to pull him away from the computer.

"Robert stop this at once!" Tomeo yelled over the crashing equipment. "This whole place is going to burn to the ground with us in it if we don't get out of here!"

"No! I will not leave… not until I have the information I seek!" Callaghan replied. "Krei must pay!"

"Now is not the time for revenge my friend! We must leave here now!" Tomeo added. "You must see reason!"

Callaghan ignored Tomeo's pleas as he still typed on the keyboard but his efforts soon proved to be in vain and the computer started to burn and melt with the flames. The screen's contents disappeared and it became hot to the touch, Callaghan winced in pain and pulled back. The computer was now entirely encased in flames… and with it Callaghan's plans.

Callaghan started to tremble as he watched his means of revenge disappear with fire. His breathing became uneven and he felt his heart beat faster. Anger, hatred, helplessness, hopelessness, sadness. All of those were raging inside him at the moment. His plan had been for nothing!

Tomeo took this opportunity to move Callaghan away from the burning computer and force him into the other room. Callaghan looked like a lifeless shell now, it saddened Tomeo but he had to get them out of the building. Thankfully it was only one story and easy to maneuver in… but with falling debris and burning hardware, equipment, tools and furniture. Just when Tomeo saw the exit was about to lead Callaghan and himself there he felt a heavy load land on top of him.

To his surprise Callaghan felt Tomeo stop pushing on him, he turned to see the reason why when he saw Tomeo was no longer standing. He was now on the floor with a large piece of the building's ceiling on top of him. Only his head and arms were visible as the rest of his body was hidden under the debris. That wasn't all though he saw that Tomeo had a deep gash on his head, endless river of blood poured out of the open wound.

"Tomeo!" Callaghan gasped.

He leaned down next to the man and tried to push the debris off of him but it was too heavy and burned! He tried again but to no avail, he let out a series of pants as the smoke filled the area they were in. Tomeo opened his eyes but saw that his vision was becoming blurry but he was able to tell that Callaghan was next to him. He saw that the man was trying to push the debris off of him. Tomeo felt his body slowly being crushed by the heavy object, it was making it difficult for him to breathe and the smoke certainly didn't help with that either. All around them the flames danced and burnt everything in sight. Tomeo coughed up some blood and felt the feeling in his body disappearing, he didn't even know that the fire was starting to burn his lower body. Despite all of this his thoughts wandered to his wife, sons, sister-in-law and Callaghan. He knew that it was futile for Callaghan to try to help him at this point. He looked up at his friend with a sad smile.

"Robert…" he gasped. "I'm afraid… that it's… too late… for… me."

"Don't talk Tomeo, save your strength. I'm trying to get this thing off of you." Callaghan said as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'll help you so don't give up."

Tomeo shook his head slowly before coughing up more blood.

"No… I'm not… going to… make… it… Robert… I… can't feel… my body... anymore… please… save yourself."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Callaghan cried. "I'm so sorry Tomeo."

Tomeo just smiled at his friend.

"I wish… that I… could've introduced you… to my sons… properly… I wish that… that… Tadashi got… the chance… to meet you… and Hiro… I wish he… grew up… a little more… so he could've known… who… you were too... this… is the end my friend… I know it."

"Tomeo just hold on for a little longer!"

"I can't Robert… I can… feel myself drifting… away… slowly… please Robert… make sure Maemi and Hiro… are safe… please… do… that… for me… they are my family… and Tadashi's family too… please… tell them… I love them…. and that… I… I'm… sorry… please… go… now…"

Tomeo's eyes started to close and the life in them was fading away. His broken glasses fell onto the floor as his head slumped over. His body was now motionless and his breathing slowly stopped. A feeling of panic, guilt and sadness overwhelmed Callaghan. He hesitantly placed two of his fingers on Tomeo's neck. He couldn't find a pulse. Tomeo Hamada was dead. Callaghan was hoping that it was all a dream but the blazing flames and heat proved otherwise. They had only known each other for a short time but they considered each other as a friend. He stared at the lifeless body and remembered all the memories he had with the man… and his wife.

That's when Callaghan remembered Maemi and the baby! He truculently left Tomeo's body behind and tried to look for the woman. He coughed a little as he ran.

"Maemi! Maemi!" Callaghan gasped. "Maemi! Where are you? Where are you?"

He ran to other areas of the burning building but found no sign of Maemi or her child. Several more pieces of the ceiling started to fall and he managed to dodge them. The falling pieces led Callaghan to straight to the exit. The flames roared and Callaghan was pushed out of the blazing building. He was now outside but was behind the building not the front. There was nothing but trees and bushes, there wasn't a single house located here but there were some farther around the area. He had parked his car around that area; he didn't want anyone to see when he first came into the building especially after he was escorted out of Krei's office not too long ago. He watched as the Krei Tech building burned, by this time the flames had spread everywhere. He panted as his heart started beating faster. He placed his palm on his face and allowed several tears to fall. He didn't want to believe… he really didn't want to. But he had no choice.

Suddenly something caught Callaghan's attention or rather a sound caught his attention. He became quiet and tried to listen for the sound. He could hear a distant cry for help… it was small… a wail. Wailing! Callaghan quickly stood up and started to run towards that wail, he picked up the pace once he saw a small bundle squirming on the ground. It was Hiro Hamada. Tomeo's and Maemi's child. He found it odd that Maemi wasn't there with the baby, she didn't never let him out of her arms throughout the entire time he saw her.

He watched as the baby continued to wail and move his little arms around as if searching for his mother. Callaghan scanned the area to see where Maemi was but he couldn't find her until… he saw her running towards the burning building!

Maemi didn't have time to call the authorities and alert them to the fire, by the time she got to the closest phone the flames had reached her and Hiro. Not only that but the phone was starting to get engulfed in the blazing heat. Right there and then the only thing she could thing about was getting her son out of there. She ran out of the building before the flames reached the other side and took cover in the back part of the building. She held onto her son and tried to soothe his wails, she anxiously waited for Tomeo to come out with Callaghan. Tears filled her eyes and her attempts to calm Hiro were in vain. It was as if the baby knew what was going on. After several minutes went by she watched as the entire building was now on fire! And to make matters worse there was no sign of Tomeo or Callaghan. She couldn't take it anymore! Her sons needed their father and she needed her husband! She kissed Hiro's small forehead and reluctantly placed him on the ground as far away from the flames as possible before she took in a deep breath. She knew what she was doing was risky and could be fatal but at the same time if there was a chance that her husband was still in that fire then she would do it! She would also do it for Callaghan as well despite what had happened just a few minutes ago.

"Hiro… be a good boy for Mommy and for Daddy… please be safe," she whispered. "Someone has to help."

With that she ran straight towards the fire unaware of Callaghan who had just come out and had passed her by going the opposite way. She ran and ran, before she went inside she took in another deep breath before and covered her eyes as she ran inside. Maemi didn't even hear her name being called out as she did so.

"Maemi!" Callaghan yelled. "Maemi no!"

But it was too late, Callaghan watched as Maemi entered the building with the determination to find her husband and the father of their sons along with Callaghan. Hiro's wails mixed with the sound of the building slowly giving into the blazing inferno inside it. Now he could also hear the sounds of sirens, he figured that someone who lived in the other side of the neighborhood had called the authorities. He hoped that it wasn't too late and that Maemi at least could be saved. Then… it happened! The explosion!

The recoil sent him back and he landed next to the crying baby. He saw some debris heading towards them and he quickly shielded the baby with his body. Nothing serious had hit him but still it felt like something had stabbed through his heart. That explosion had marked the end of Maemi Hamada. He knew that the firemen were there but he only heard the sirens for a minute or less before the explosion. He knew she was gone… just like her husband. Both Hamadas were dead.

"Maemi… Tomeo… I am so sorry," Callaghan cried.

Hiro cried along with the man, the poor child didn't realize that he just lost both of his parents as did his older brother. Callaghan sat up a little and stared straight at the baby. He noticed how small and defenseless he looked. He had Maemi's face but he also had Tomeo's physical characteristics such as his hair and eyes. Speaking of both, his black hair was untamed even for a baby and his brown eyes were doe-like. His eyes especially caught his attention; they looked as if they could see everything in the world. They were eyes filled with wonder. He really was Maemi's and Tomeo's son. Tomeo's last words replayed in his mind.

" _I can't Robert… I can… feel myself drifting… away… slowly… please Robert… make sure Maemi and Hiro… are safe… please… do… that… for me… they are my family… and Tadashi's family too… please… tell them… I love them…. and that… I… I'm… sorry… please… go… now…"_

"I failed you Tomeo," Callaghan stated. "I couldn't make sure she was safe… and now both of you are gone."

Hiro wailed some more and he thought about the part about keeping Hiro safe. He remembered how he was the same with his daughter when she was born. His wife also… his Sarah. Both he and his wife were very protective of their baby daughter. But life can be so cruel though. He recalled the day when he lost his beloved wife life to an illness. He held their baby daughter while he held onto her hand tightly as her life was slipping away.

" _Robert… I'm afraid that this is goodbye… I'm sorry that I couldn't stay... a little longer with you and Abigail… I wanted to see her grow up a little more… I wanted to see the person she was going… to become."_

" _Don't apologize Sarah this isn't your fault."_

" _I know but still… Robert… please promise me… that you'll take care of her… protect her… protect her enough for both of us… she's the only child we were able to have Make sure that… she… knows… that I love her… and that you love her."_

" _Don't worry Sarah I will protect Abigail, our daughter. I will always make sure that she knows that she's loved. I'll love her twice as much and protect her twice as much for us both."_

" _Thank… you… Robert… and Abigail… look after… your… father... for me… too. I love you… both… so much… I… love… you…"_

" _We love you too Sarah."_

She was gone several seconds later and it was just him and Abigail now. The last gift he had from his wife. Then she was gone too. Both lights of his life were gone; he last lost both in different ways. One to reality. Another to Krei. It wasn't fair! He lost everything and now he could also add his friends to the list.

The baby in front of him was the last gift that Tomeo and Maemi had left behind. He was a reminder of their existence… of the lives they lived. He promised both his wife and Tomeo that he would protect a child. A different child for each but nevertheless it was the same promise. Ever since Abigail's death he had wanted his child back. Now in a way he had her back. When Callaghan saw Hiro he saw Abigail. He saw his child as a baby. They were both defenseless and both needed to be protected from the dangers of the world. Callaghan's eyes became filled with determination as he leaned closer to the crying baby. He took the child into his arms and held him close. Hiro stopped wailing once he felt himself being cradled in someone's arms. Just like his mother and father used to do to him whenever he was upset. His older brother would do it too. He looked up to see a different face looking down at him with gentle blue eyes. His sobs turned into whimpers as he was rocked by the same person.

"It's alright little one, I'm not going to hurt you," Callaghan whispered gently. "I will be your protector from now on and I always be there for you. My son… Hiro Callaghan."

He caressed the baby's black hair as he said so. Hiro's brown eyes stared into his blue ones. Callaghan held the baby tightly as he stood up, he turned around to the burning building. He saw the flames were dying down a bit, he figured that it was the work of the firemen but they were still strong. The debris of the building was tall enough so no one could see him escape. That's just what he did.

Callaghan turned around with baby Hiro in his arms and started to walk deeper into the tree covered area. He disappeared into the night leaving no trace or trail behind. He knew that Hiro Hamada was dead to the world but Hiro Callaghan was alive and well… and most importantly with his father.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stolen Brother Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Tadashi had finished unpacking everything except for the last box in his room. After the fire he had to move in with his aunt and sell the house he had shared with his parents and little brother. Honestly Krei had given them the offer for them to live in the house and he would pay for all the expenses but he and his aunt had decided that the house just held too many memories of the Hamada couple and youngest child for them to live in. They wanted a fresh start and the only way to do that was to move one. But that was easier said than done. It had been three weeks since the funeral of the Hamada family and Tadashi still felt the pain and heartache. While a part of him knew that he had to make peace with himself in order to move on at the same time he was having trouble letting go of the past. No matter how hard he tried nothing had changed.

He opened the last box with some hesitation as there was a reason why he chose to open it last. He finally was able to open it to reveal a keepsake box; it was a gift from his parents. They had made it for him when he became an older brother. They wanted their oldest son to find a place where he could keep the most precious of memories that he had. On the outside of the box were designs of small robots, inventions, tools and other pieces of machinery and science. He smiled at how the designs matched the things he liked the most as hobbies. He opened the keepsake box to reveal an assortment of items. There was a photo of him as a baby with his parents and aunt, some ticket stubs from the game where he got his hat as well as a picture of the Hamada couple with their sons, a card that was given to him when he first became an older sibling, the first Christmas ornament he made that looked like a robot, a small stuffed animal he got from a carnival he went to with his parents, a snow globe that was given to him by Maemi and Tomeo when they went to an amusement park together, a hold up shirt that was from a cruise he went on with his parents, several photographs of him with Tomeo and Maemi with Hiro and others that had him and Hiro only and last but not least a small clay piece with Hiro's hand print on it and on the other side had his hand print on it. They had made it not too long before the fire, Hiro's small hand was painted in purple while his was painted in gray. Tadashi took out the clay piece and pressed his hand over Hiro's print. He saw how small it was compared to his own and how he would never get to see that hand print grow as Hiro grew. He would never get to see Hiro grow up in general nor would their parents get to see Tadashi grow up either.

"Oh you guys," Tadashi said as he took out a photo of him with his parents and brother. "I miss you all every day."

He touched the faces of the people in the picture, caressing it as if imagining that they were still there. He remembered what he had told the grave stones, his promise to become stronger and to help people. He still wanted that, he wanted it so much. His parents had helped people when they were working for Krei tech. They wanted to make the world a better place by making new inventions that would do so. Tadashi wanted to be like that too, he wanted to help people because that is what his parents did. But in order for that to happen he had to remember that he couldn't live the rest of his life being heartbroken. He had to work passed the pain he was feeling not just for himself but for his aunt too. He saw that she was the same way recently; her world was shattered as well. Whenever she worked at the café and when she cooked in general he noticed that her desserts and food just didn't taste the same as they did back then, it was like something was missing. She wasn't her heart and soul into it. That was something that she always took pride in whenever she cooked for someone or people in general. And now that she had lost a part of her family it seemed as if her heart and soul were lost too. Tadashi couldn't bear to see his aunt like this and he wondered if that was what his aunt saw whenever she looked at him. He felt bad now. His pain was only making her pain worse, he was the only family she had left and she was the only family he had left too. Oh how he wished that there was a way to end her pain as well as his own. Make it all go away and give them hope that everything was going to be okay even when times were tough and it seemed like there was no hope. He didn't want that for his aunt, he wanted her to be happy. But in order for that to happen he had to be happy… he had to help her.

"Someone has to help," Tadashi stated then he looked back at the picture. "Mom, Dad, Hiro… I'm going to help Aunt Cass."

He then looked around to see what he had to work with, he found some old tools and equipment from one of the boxes I his room. He got to work; he placed the picture in front of him in order for him to remember why he was doing this and why he wanted to help others. His aunt wouldn't come for him until dinner was ready so he had enough time to finish his new project. He worked long and didn't stop for a break… not even for a second. Throughout it all he never forgot about his goal and motivation. He remembered his family and he remembered how happy they made him when they were still alive. He wanted to bring that same happiness to the world… but for now he would stick to brining happiness to his aunt. The sky got dark as time went on. He could feel his eyes grow heavy but he didn't close them. Finally it was complete.

"Done," Tadashi said.

He smiled at his finished work; a small little sphere was in his palms. He took out a small piece of paper and folded it. He wrote down a little note and quickly went downstairs; he hid in a corner and saw that his aunt was preparing dinner. She had bags under her eyes and her green eyes looked swollen and red. He gave his aunt a sad look as he could see that she probably spent her time crying not too long before seeing her now. He placed the sphere on the floor and placed the note next to it. He hid back in the corner. It took a few more minutes before his aunt looked into the direction of the sphere.

Cass was busy making dinner for herself and her nephew… her only nephew now. She tried to be strong if not for herself then for Tadashi. But no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't forget that she had a sister, a brother-in-law and a younger nephew. Tadashi was a constant reminder of his parents and younger brother. Tadashi was born from her sister and brother-in-law; he had his father's looks but his mother's determination. And not only that but Tadashi was also a reminder that someone else like that had existed too, Hiro was also a part of Tomeo and Maemi just like Tadashi. She felt like she was slowly losing herself every day and Tadashi was suffering because of it too. She thought that by not moving into the old house that Tomeo and Maemi had occupied with Hiro that maybe Tadashi would be better off including herself. But she was wrong, she wasn't better off. Every day was a fight and a struggle to get up in the morning and face the reality that her loved ones were not there anymore. She couldn't smile, she couldn't laugh, and she couldn't put her heart and soul into anything anymore. All she could do was cry and even then she would cry some more. Her tears never ended just like the pain.

She turned around to set the table when she noticed a small sphere-like object on the floor. It had a small note next to it as well; she looked at it with a puzzled expression and slowly walked to it. The sphere looked like it had a small face on it. She picked up the note.

 _Dear Aunt Cass, knock it over._

 _Tadashi_

She still had a puzzled look on her face but she did as the note said, she carefully knocked it over. The sphere spun around on the floor and when it stopped a small compartment opened on the top. A small flower appeared but then before she had time to react the sphere spun around again but this time when it stopped the small compartment opened again to reveal a note with a small message.

 _Good Fortune_

Cass's eyes widen at that message, she recognized the handwriting as Tadashi's. Good fortune, that was something that she needed right now and her nephew was willing to give it to her. He was willing to give her his help and that's what he was doing right now. He was helping her through the grief that she was suffering from and now it was her turn to do the same. Even now he loved her just as much as she loved him. More tears welled up in her eyes and her body stared to shake a little. She picked up the small object and felt her knees grow weak from emotion as she lowered to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her nephew standing there.

Tadashi watched as his aunt broke down in tears and lowered herself to the floor while she held onto the little sphere. He thought that he did something wrong and came out of his hiding place. He looked at her with a worried expression.

"Aunt Cass?" he called out. "Are... are you okay? Did I… do something wrong?"

Cass looked at her nephew with a smile on her face, tears were still pouring from her eyes and she did her best to wipe them away.

"No Tadashi you didn't do anything wrong," she responded.

She quickly went to him and brought him into a tight hug, she still held onto his invention as she did so.

"Thank you Tadashi," Cass said. "I'll be fine… as long as you're fine too. We're going to be okay Tadashi, I know that we're hurting but we'll make it through… together."

With that tears welled up in Tadashi's eyes as well, he wrapped his arms around his aunt and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she stated. "I'm sorry that I haven't been strong enough for you, I'll try my best though… I'll get stronger for you."

"No, you've been excellent as an aunt," Tadashi rebuffed. "I'm sorry that I haven't been strong for you. I want to help you Aunt Cass… I want to help people just like Mom and Dad did."

"And I know that they are proud of you for that and I know Hiro is proud of you too," Cass replied. "Like I said we'll get through this together. We're going to get strong together too. Can you do that Tadashi?"

Tadashi smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he answered. "Yeah I can."

Cass smiled and the aunt and nephew stayed in their hug for quite some time before they let go of each other. After wiping away their tears they ate their dinner and after it was done they talked about Tomeo, Maemi and Hiro. Instead of focusing on the pain they chose to focus on the good things that they remembered about the three. From Tomeo's love for invention to Maemi's caring attitude to Hiro's eyes full of wonder. Some more tears were shed but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy and happiness. Happiness at knowing that while their love ones were gone they were not forgotten and that they would live forever in their hearts and minds. They knew that life would be different but as long as they had each other then they knew they could be strong enough to work passed the pain and suffering. They could heal each other's wounds. They would make it together as a family.

The next morning Tadashi awoke to the smell of his aunt's cooking. After he was done getting ready he went downstairs to see his aunt setting up the table with a small smile on her face. When she saw him her smile got bigger, he smiled back at her as he sat down at the table. He noticed his small invention was on the kitchen corner. He was happy that he made his aunt happy; he helped her with the struggles she was going through even if it was just a little that was still enough for him. The thought of helping somebody made his heart warm; he then took a bite of his food and noticed that there was a different taste to it. It tasted like it had heart and soul put into making it. His aunt and him talked some more over breakfast only this time no tears were shed. Tadashi talked about his dream of helping others and how he wanted to make it a better place. His aunt agreed with his dream once again and listened to the ideas he had. It was then that Tadashi came up with the idea, after the moment he had with his aunt he came up with something. Something that could help people and provide a way for them to work passed any pain they were going through, both physical and mental pain. Something that would make humanity better.

After breakfast was over he quickly went to his room and pulled out his notebook, he started to draw. He erased mistakes, redrew lines and tore out several pieces of paper. He kept this up until he got what he had envisioned in his mind. He would do anything to make his vision and idea a reality. He may not be able to make it come true now but he knew one day that he would have the chance to do so. Finally he was done. He lifted it up to get a better look.

"You're my future project," he stated firmly and proudly. "One day I'll create you. You're going to help so many people. Mom, Dad, Hiro… this is for you and for everyone in the world who needs someone to help."

There on the notebook was a drawn picture of a robot with smooth lines that resembled an inflatable marshmallow with a small badge-shaped access port on the left side of its chest.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen Brother Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 _ **Fire Kills Two of Krei Tech's Employees and Their Three Month Old Son**_

Callaghan read the title of the newspaper over and over again. It had been four weeks since the fire and he still couldn't let go of the newspaper after all that time. There were several parts of the article that caught his attention.

 _Tomeo and Maemi Hamada oversaw the projects supervised by Krei Tech, Alistair Krei is deeply saddened by the loss of two valuable employees and as well as friends._

Callaghan frowned over the mention of that name.

"What does that man know about sadness?" Callaghan growled. "All he does is cause sadness! It's his fault that Abigail is gone… if she wasn't gone… I never would have went to that building… and the Hamadas would still be alive."

He read on despite his anger.

 _The fire was caused by a faulty piece of machinery that the Hamadas were in charge of overlooking for a while now. Other employees report that they had no success in fixing the machinery. They also report that they were using chemical compounds to improve the condition of it but still no success. It comes as no surprise that the chemical compounds were spilled onto the machinery. Authorities say that the fire has been ruled as accidental._

"If only they knew," Callaghan commented.

He remembered Tomeo when he read that part. It wasn't Tomeo's fault that the fire had started, it was an accident though. It truly was, he didn't mean for that to happen. He continued to read.

 _The Hamadas leave behind a son, their oldest son. He is now in the custody of Maemi's sister and Tomeo's sister-in-law. Mr. Krei has stated that he intends to cover the finances of the Hamada family as he cared very deeply about the married couple._

"He thinks that will make up for their loss, he is sadly mistaken," Callaghan said. "He could give all the money in the world to them and it wouldn't matter. It won't bring back their love ones."

He should know, once you lost someone important to you there is nothing in the world that can ever bring them back.

 _Funeral services will be on Wednesday at two o'clock in the afternoon._

That was three weeks ago. He didn't attend the actual funeral itself but he visited the graves of Tomeo and Maemi Hamada… and Hiro Hamada. He went later when no one was around; he even brought Hiro with him. He said his peace and left behind three bouquets of flowers. He found it odd how he was the only one in the world who knew of Hiro's existence now. Although the circumstances had given everyone every reason to think that he was dead. Only he knew that Hiro Hamada was alive but not under that name. He was now Hiro Callaghan and he was now his son. He reread the same parts over and over again until they were stitched into his memory until he heard the sounds of wailing.

"Oh Hiro," Callaghan said with a smile.

He placed the newspaper down on the table and walked towards the baby's room. Thanks to his achievements in life he was able to afford all the things he needed to take care of Hiro. He had relocated his place of residence at the country house he owned in the farther side of San Fransokyo. He had bought it when Abigail turned twelve; it was a birthday present for her. He wasn't sure how long they would stay here but it would be for a while, at least until the news of the Hamada's deaths went down. Another thing he took the liberty of doing was selling the old house he, Sarah and Abigail had lived in before their deaths. It had been located in the city. He packed up their old belongings and kept them deep within the attic of the country house. He would have to do something about the identity of Hiro's mother later on; he knew it was inevitable for Hiro to ask questions regarding his mother.

He had converted an extra room in the country house into a baby room and removed all of Abigail's property into the attic as well. That included her bed, furniture, old toys, clothes and other such belongings. He figured he was doing himself a favor by doing all of this. Without the constant reminder of Abigail and with the needs of Hiro he found himself forgetting the pain or at least easing it. Hiro was his new light. A small light but nevertheless a way to happiness.

Callaghan walked upstairs and followed the long hallway into the room; there he saw the crib that held the tiny baby. He was covered in blue blankets and he was squirming. Callaghan chuckled at the cute sight as he stood next to the crib. Once Hiro caught sight of the man he stopped crying and began to reach out to him. Over the last few weeks Hiro had come to see Callaghan as his new caretaker. His memories of Tomeo, Maemi, Tadashi and Cass were now hidden deep within his mind. Callaghan reached into the crib and took the baby out; he gathered him in his arms and walked to the rocking chair that was in the room. He sat down on it and began to rock the baby back and forth.

"Hush little one there is no need to cry," he soothed.

The baby's sobs decreased once he heard his new father's voice. He opened his closed eyes to see Callaghan staring at him with a gentle look on his face. Hiro let out a series of coos and smiled at the man.

"Do you feel better now kiddo?" Callaghan asked with a smile. "You just wanted attention didn't you?"

Callaghan tapped the baby's nose which made Hiro giggle as he tried to catch Callaghan's finger. He held onto it with his small hand. Hiro brought the finger to his mouth and started to suck on it. Callaghan chuckled at this action; he knew that it only meant one thing. Hiro was hungry.

"You silly baby, my finger is not food," Callaghan said as he stood up.

He gently pried his finger away from Hiro and held the baby high above him. Hiro cooed some more and giggled as Callaghan slowly bounced him while he was in the air, it was almost like a ride to him.

"But I do know where your food is," Callaghan added. "Let's go get some now."

He moved Hiro back into his arms and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He held Hiro in one arm as he worked on preparing the baby formula for him. Once he knew that it was alright for Hiro to drink he gave the bottle to him but held the bottom part firmly so Hiro wouldn't spill it. The baby happily accepted the food and began to drink it. Callaghan slowly walked back to Hiro's room while continuing to feed the baby. Hiro paid no attention to the movements as he was taken back to his room, once there Callaghan sat back in the rocking chair.

He gently rocked Hiro as the baby drank his milk; he recalled doing the same thing for Abigail when he was a newborn and throughout her infant years. He never would have imagined he would be doing the same thing again. It was never his intention to take Tomeo's and Maemi's son but he guessed that life worked in strange ways… and in cruel ways too. Once he saw that Hiro was done drinking the milk he placed him over his shoulder and patted his back until he heard the small burp.

Hiro cooed some more and clapped his hands which made Callaghan smile. He brought the baby in front of his face and stared at him. It was like he was looking at the Hamada couple in another form. He wanted so much to turn back time and make it to where no tragedies had befallen him and the tiny baby. While it may not have been in his power to do so the least he could do was give the child a life. A life that may have been unforeseen but one where he would benefit.

"You are my son Hiro," Callaghan stated. "You are mine now and I won't let anyone take you away from me. My son."

Hiro brought his small hands up to Callaghan's face and gently patted it. He giggled and soon hugged Callaghan's face to the best of his ability. The action warmed Callaghan's heart as tears filled his eyes. He caressed the baby's head and held him tightly. He would never let Hiro go. And while he felt guilty for taking Hiro away from his only living relatives at the same time he felt like this was right. Like all was right with the world now that Hiro was with him. After so much heartbreak he wanted to believe that and he didn't want to let such a feeling go. He had wanted to return to the inner peace he had when he was with Sarah and Abigail… and now that was possible with Hiro.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stolen Brother Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Callaghan was rocking Hiro back and forth in his bassinet while watching a program on the television. They were in the living room of the Callaghan country house. It had been a month since the fire that took the lives of Tomeo and Maemi Hamada and left Tadashi and Hiro Hamada orphans… or at least Tadashi an orphan. Callaghan had done everything in his power to ensure that Hiro had a bright future ahead of him; he also wanted to be sure that he protected Hiro and kept him safe from people like Krei. He would never allow for Hiro to ever meet the man or have anything to do with him. Never!

Hiro gurgled as he played with a stuffed toy given to him by his father. It was small robot that he that he had come to enjoy and love. He giggled as he played with the robot's antenna and arms. Callaghan smiled at Hiro's actions and continued to rock him. That's when he heard a knock at the door, this puzzled Callaghan as he was not expecting any visitors. He left the living room and Hiro to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal that no one was there. This made him even more confused; he looked around to see that no one was there.

"Hello?" he asked. "Is anybody there?"

There was no answer.

"I must be hearing things," Callaghan commented.

That's when he heard Hiro let out a small cry; he quickly closed the door and ran back into the living room. He checked the bassinet to check on Hiro only to be faced with nothing but a small stuffed robot.

"Hiro!" he exclaimed.

"Greetings Callaghan," a feminine voice called out.

Callaghan flinched when he heard the voice; he recognized it as one that he became familiar with not too long ago. His face turned into a frown as he turned around to come face to face with a Japanese woman sporting an eye patch over her right eye, she wore a kimono that only reached her thighs along with knee high socks and roller skating gear. Her hair was in a traditional bun with hair sticks poking out. She had a devious smile on her face as she finally caught Callaghan's attention; he turned around to come face to face with her.

"Keiko," Callaghan addressed. "Keiko Fujita."

Her smile grew wider.

"I am honored that you still remember me after all this time Callaghan," Keiko stated. "You remember my sisters don't you?"

Suddenly two more young women came out of their hiding places from the shadows. Callaghan frowned some more as he saw the two, Akane and Emi Fujita. They were dressed in a similar fashion as their oldest sister with different Japanese hairstyles and hair accessories. Keiko was the oldest Fujita sister while Akane was the middle sister and Emi was the youngest sister. He had come to know them all as the Fujitas, a group of criminals known in the underworld of crime. They had made a name for themselves thanks to the man they worked for, Hideki Yama.

That's when Callaghan noticed that Hiro was swaddled in Akane's arms. She was staring down at the baby in her arms; Hiro was making whimpering sounds as he was cradled in unfamiliar arms. Callaghan frowned even more and ran towards her.

"Akane!" he exclaimed. "Give Hiro back to me!"

He snatched the baby out of her arms and held him close to himself, he glared at the young woman and he glared at the other two sisters. Hiro cried some more at the sudden action, Callaghan realized this and began to gently bounce Hiro in his arms.

"There, there Hiro," Callaghan soothed. "There, there little one."

The comforting action soothed Hiro and his cried started to fade, he hiccupped a little as he was gently held in his father's arms. He nuzzled his small face into Callaghan's chest. Callaghan let out a sigh of relief as he had Hiro back in his arms, a place where he knew that he would be safe. He then turned his attention back to the Fujitas.

"Oh how adorable," Keiko commented.

"Indeed but that wasn't very nice of you Callaghan," Akane added. "I just wanted to play with him."

"As if you're to be trusted with the life of a baby," Callaghan rebuffed.

"My, you are especially rude today," Emi stated. "What's wrong Callaghan? This wouldn't have anything to do with the 'mysterious' fire that occurred at that Krei Tech property would it?"

Callaghan flinched again once he heard that, he held Hiro more closely to himself. That was when the Fujita sisters got closer to the man and baby. Callaghan stood his ground as he continued to hold onto his son. Keiko in particular was scanning him and Hiro, almost as if she was trying to read him.

"You didn't have something to do with that 'mysterious' fire do you Callaghan?" Keiko asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh I'm sure that it's just a coincidence Keiko," Akane said sarcastically. "After all I'm sure Callaghan had nothing to do with a fire that just so happened to occur at a piece of property that was owned by a man he hates with all of his heart and soul."

They acted as if they were carrying on with a normal conversation and Callaghan couldn't help but notice how they pronounced the word "mysterious." He knew that they knew more than they were letting on, after all he had come to them and their boss not too long before the fire that killed the Hamada couple. He had come to them out of desperation and now he was beginning to regret it especially now that he had Hiro to think about. He didn't want to be associated with these people now that he had his son.

"You know what I find funny though sisters?" Emi asked.

"What Emi?" Keiko replied.

"I don't seem to recall that Robert Callaghan had a son," Emi stated. "A daughter perhaps… but not a son."

"That is a very good point Emi," Akane added. "And I seem to recall that Callaghan hasn't remarried or been with any woman lately to conceive a child."

"And my best guess is that this child looks to be about four months old," Keiko said. "Now where on earth did you get this child Callaghan?"

Callaghan growled a little as he heard their assumptions and when he heard the daughter part of Emi's statement; he knew that fighting and crime weren't the only reasons why the Fujitas were infamous. They also had their intelligence and street smarts, the same could be said of their boss. He held onto Hiro and caressed his head as the little baby continued to nuzzle his face into his chest. Hiro was also holding onto his shirt with his little hands. This last month he spent with Hiro had been a wonderful dream, a dream he didn't want to end. He has been in a peaceful state of mind during this time and he didn't want the dream to end. The fact that they had brought up Abigail had caused him pain but he refused to let these people get the better of him.

"Hiro is _my son_ ," Callaghan stated firmly. "He is mine."

The Fujita sister were not amused with Callaghan's statement, they were smarter than they looked. If anyone knew or saw the full picture they would be able to figure it out for themselves.

"Really?" Keiko questioned. "You know who also had a son? The married couple who lost their lives in that fire… the news also said that their youngest son perished with them as well."

That struck a nerve as Callaghan tighten his hold on Hiro, he looked at the Fujita sisters with anger. They didn't seem to care or notice as they continued their conversation with the man.

"Listen Callaghan we could really care less about why or how you did it… the only thing we need to know is that you did it," Keiko said. "We also want to know if you were successful in obtaining the blueprints for the portal."

Callaghan couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as he recalled the last moments of Tomeo and Maemi Hamada and how his carelessness and rash behavior caused the fire to happen in the first place. He found it ironic that despite all of that he had failed to retrieve what he had been looking for. In the end Tomeo and Maemi lost their lives for no reason. He avoided the women's gazes as he stared at nothing in particular; he was lost in thought as he contemplated what he was to do now.

"I take it by your silence you didn't succeed," Keiko said with a frustrated sigh. "Typical. Never send a citizen to do a criminal's job. You had one simple job to do Callaghan, and that was to retrieve the blueprints while we did the rest."

"Now how are you or anyone else supposed to build the portal now?" Akane asked as she crossed her arms.

That caught Callaghan's attention; his gaze was now focused on the sisters.

"The portal will not be built," Callaghan stated firmly with a serious look in his eyes.

The Fujitas gave the man puzzled looks; they were rendered speechless by what Callaghan had just said to them. A frown appeared on Keiko's face as she took several more steps towards Callaghan, he didn't move or flinch as she did so.

"You've got a lot of nerve to ask Mr. Yama for assistance and then totally go back on the deal you made with him," Keiko said. "The only reason why we didn't visit you sooner was because we couldn't find your new place of residence and we were busy with other tasks Mr. Yama gave us."

"You selling your old house and packing up everything only proves our assumptions about you being involved with that fire," Akane added. "You know we can't just let you off without some sort of payment. Especially after all the trouble we went through to locate you."

"It was almost as if you were trying to run away," Emi stated.

"I wasn't running away," Callaghan quickly replied. "I merely wanted to start a new life… with Hiro."

He looked down at the baby as he said so; Hiro was now sucking on his tiny fingers and making gurgling sounds. He caressed Hiro's black hair and took one of his small hands into his own; he stroked the small hand and held Hiro closely as he did so. Emi then walked to her sister Keiko, Akane soon followed her.

"Be that as it may, you've done a lot to protect this new life you've built Callaghan," Emi said. "It would be a shame if the authorities or anyone else found out about your 'son.'"

Despite the obvious threat Callaghan didn't flinch or move, he stood his ground. He knew how to get these people out of his house; he knew what kind of language they spoke.

"Don't worry I fully intend to pay you, as I said there is no need for the portal to be built… for now that is," Callaghan said with his voice filled with venom at the end of the statement.

The reason he said it this way was because he thought about Krei and he thought about a future if Hiro were to ever come across the man. If so he would do everything in his power to protect Hiro and to ensure that Abigail's death would be avenged. That is if it would ever be necessary but for now he just wanted to go back to a normal life, a life he should have had with Abigail but now he would have with Hiro. The Fujitas noticed this tone and they had a feeling that their services would be needed… maybe not now but someday they will be needed along with their boss.

"Please follow me," Callaghan said as he started to walk upstairs with Hiro still in his arms. "You shall receive your payment."

The women didn't need to hear any more once they heard that, they started to follow him. They knew that Callaghan was too smart to pull a fast one on them especially when they had leverage. They walked into a room that looked like an office. There were file cabinets, book cases filled with numerous books, piles of paper, a computer, dashboards and two desks with pencils and pens on top. It looked as if it belonged to a professor, which it did. However, the Fujita sisters also saw something out of the corner of their eyes. In a corner there was a safe. Callaghan walked to the safe and moved Hiro to one arm while he used the other to open the safe. He opened it while the sisters watched; he started to take out bundles of money. The sight of the large sum of money delighted the sisters as Callaghan continued to take bundles out of the safe. He then pulled out an empty briefcase from one of his desks. It was one that he used to use when he went on business trips. He placed the money inside the briefcase and closed it up. He then stood back up and handed the full briefcase to Keiko.

Keiko wasted no time taking the briefcase into her hands; she smiled as she felt how full it was. Akane and Emi couldn't help but admire the thing that held the money they desired. They then turned to the former professor with devious smiles.

"There's even extra in there… for your troubles," Callaghan stated. "That should be enough for you to disappear from my and Hiro's lives for now, that is if I ever need for services in the future."

"Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you Callaghan," Keiko responded. "I'll be sure to give Mr. Yama your best regards and Hiro's best regards."

Akane and Emi chuckled as they heard this from their sister. That was when their business here with Callaghan was done. They took their leave and disappeared back into the shadows of the house and soon were gone completely leaving Callaghan and Hiro alone. Callaghan then walked downstairs to make sure that the door was locked which it was… not that he was surprise though as the Fujitas were masters of stealth. Hiro began to coo and tug on his father's shirt. Callaghan looked down at Hiro and gently smiled at him.

"It's okay Hiro," he said. "Everything is going to be okay."

Hiro cooed and Callaghan nuzzled the little one's head, he then placed Hiro back into his bassinet and gave him the stuffed robot. Hiro giggled as he was given back his toy and began to play with it. Callaghan smiled and sat down where he was earlier, he back to rock the bassinet back and forth as Hiro played his the lion. He went back to watching the program on television. Overall, they spent a quiet day together or at least the rest of the day. As Callaghan put Hiro to sleep that night he remembered what Emi Fujita had said earlier.

" _It was almost as if you were trying to run away."_

He had denied that he was running away but now that he thought about it maybe there was some truth to that statement. Maybe he was running away but not from the authorities… he was running away from the memories. The city of San Fransokyo held nothing but painful memories surrounding both his life and the Hamada's lives. He remembered that it was a place of new beginnings for both him and the Hamada's: all of them were born in the city, they all met their spouses there, they were married in the city and they started their families there as well. But it was also the place where tragic endings occurred as well. Sarah's death, Abigail's death, and Tomeo and Maemi's deaths. It hurt too much to think about and that was why he was hesitant to go back to the city. Maybe he was running away, running away from a past that he could never change.

Well the past was in the past for a reason. Now was the present and tomorrow was the future. A future he wanted for Hiro to excel in and to be safe from people like Krei. But most importantly he wanted Hiro to be happy. After all what father didn't want that for their child?

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stolen Brother Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Today was the day; Tadashi was going back to school. Well he was going to a new school. He had stayed at the previous school his parents enrolled him in until he and his aunt got settled down at her house. However, his aunt was kind enough to let him miss school for a week until actually enrolling him. So today was his first day at a new school. He honestly wasn't looking forward to it but not because he was nervous or anything but rather it just wasn't the same. Because on his previous first day of school he had his parents to take him. His mother was pregnant with Hiro at the time so technically Hiro was there as well. But now all he had was his aunt and while he had made a promise to stay by his aunt's side and to help her out at the same time he just couldn't forget about the family he lost to that fire. He was strong only because his aunt was strong, they had each other to support and that's what gave him the courage to move forward. So for her he would stay strong and he would go to school. He would move forward even if life would still hurt along the way.

Cass drove quietly to the school, she knew that this would be a different experience than what Tadashi was used to. It was her sister and brother-in-law that would take him to school but now that they were gone she would have to be the one to do so. She had to fill the shoes of both of them, she not only had to be Tadashi's aunt but his mother and father as well. She also had to take the place of Tadashi's brother, Hiro. She had to live for three people and take care of their relative in their places. She would do it for them and she would do it for Tadashi as well. After all she had promised him that they would both be strong for each other and they would support each other through thick and thin.

"Well here it is Tadashi," Cass said.

Tadashi looked outside the truck window to see the school coming up; he smiled a little once he saw the building. It was an average sized elementary school with small trees surrounding the front with a parking lot and an opening for the parents to drop off their kids… well for relatives to drop off the kids in this case. There were other features it had that was normal for an elementary school such as a playground, a gym and other buildings used for educational purposes. He also saw the kids that were being lead into the building, their backpacks all the same size but different colors and designs. Some had their lunch boxes and some had their jackets, it was such a typical elementary school. It wasn't that different than his old school at least. Cass found a parking space and they got down from the truck, Tadashi placed his gray backpack on his back. Tadashi took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the first day of a new school. What would he do? What would happen? How would it go? Well he was about to find out.

"Let's go Tadashi," Cass said as she offered her hand.

Tadashi took it and he let her lead him into the school, the kids walked pass him with their family members and some went alone. They entered through the door of the building and Tadashi saw the front office, that's where he had to go in order to find where his class was. Cass entered the office with her nephew traveling behind her. She was greeted by the sight of the of one of the staff, the woman turned her attention to her and smiled.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" the woman asked.

"HI I'm Cass Hamada and this is my nephew's first day here. We were wondering if you could tell us where his classroom is located," Cass explained.

The woman looked at Tadashi and smiled at the six year old little boy, Tadashi weakly smiled back.

"I see," the woman said. "And what is your name young man?"

"Tadashi," he answered. "Tadashi Hamada."

"What a nice name," the woman commented. Alright Tadashi Hamada let me pull you up on our computer and see where your classroom is."

"Thank you very much ma'am," Cass replied.

"Oh it's no problem at all, I love seeing a new face here at our school."

The woman looked through her computer and was able to pull up Tadashi's name.

"Yes here you are Tadashi Hamada, let's see you have Mr. Henney as your teacher and your classroom number is 14, that's in the building beside this one. I'm sure we can get someone to walk you there," the woman said.

"Okay you heard her Tadashi," Cass said. "Mr. Henney is classroom 14."

"I know Aunt Cass," Tadashi replied.

That was when the officer door opened again to reveal a girl around Tadashi's age with short jet black hair and brown eyes and fair skin; she looked to of Korean descent. She wore a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath it along with a lavender short skirt that had gray leggings underneath it. She also wore purple tennis shoes that had white laces on them. One thing that caught Tadashi's and Cass's eyes was that she had a purple cast on her left arm. She had a stoic expression on her face as she made her way pass the Hamada family and to the woman, Tadashi could see that her backpack was purple as well. He figured that must have been her favorite color.

"Oh if it isn't Leiko Tanaka, how are you dear?" the woman asked.

"Fine Mrs. Nelson," the girl named Leiko replied. "Here's my doctor's note."

"And I see you have a cast now," Mrs. Nelson commented.

"Yeah doctor says I'll need it for four weeks or longer if it doesn't heal properly."

"Oh dear it sounds like you had a bad experience," Mrs. Nelson said.

"Eh," the girl answered nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's doesn't hurt really."

"Well that's good to hear," Mrs. Nelson said with a smile. "Oh Leiko that reminds me you have Mr. Henney as your teacher right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you see that boy over there?" the woman asked as she pointed to Tadashi.

Leiko looked to where Mrs. Nelson was pointing to come eye to eye with Tadashi. Tadashi blushed a little as they made contact. Leiko stared at the boy for a couple of seconds before turning back to Mrs. Nelson.

"Yeah," she answered.

"His name is Tadashi Hamada and he's a new student here, he has the same teacher as you. Would you mind showing him to the classroom?"

Leiko looked at the boy again and saw that he did look like a new student, which meant that this was a new world to him. He reminded her of when she first started school here.

"Yeah okay," Leiko responded.

"Very good, well then Tadashi you can follow Leiko and she'll show you the way to your classroom."

Cass smiled over the fact that the girl in front of them was in the same classroom as her nephew; maybe she could help Tadashi settle in. And maybe just maybe she could be his first friend here. Cass knelt down next to Tadashi and held his shoulders; she looked into his brown eyes. The same eyes he had inherited from his father and the ones he shared with his little brother.

"Have a good day Tadashi; I'll pick you up when school is over. And remember I'll always be with you wherever you go," Cass whispered. "Okay?"

"Yeah I know," Tadashi said and he kissed the tip of his aunt's nose. "You have a good day too Aunt Cass."

Cass smiled and she placed a kiss on Tadashi's forehead before touching it with her own forehead.

"I'll see you later then," Cass responded and then she hugged him. "Last hug."

Tadashi hugged back and with that Cass walked out of the office; she took one last look at her one and only nephew now. She had a sad and worried look in her eyes but she smiled at him nonetheless. She left, leaving Tadashi with the girl named Leiko and the woman named Mrs. Nelson.

Leiko had watched the two relatives interact with each other and she couldn't help but notice that there was a sad atmosphere around them. It was almost like they were afraid to let go of each other, like they weren't going to see each other again, she found that strange but she didn't question it. She approached the new student and gently nudged him.

"Well let's get going newbie," Leiko commented.

Tadashi was surprised by her nudge but he smiled.

"Yeah let's go," Tadashi responded.

The two students walked to the classroom, along the way Tadashi took a good look at the school and saw that it really wasn't that different than from his other one. The halls were decorated with posters with encouraged education in some way and there were also pictures that were most likely made by the students on them as well. They passed the cafeteria and the nurse's officer as they exited the building as walked to the next one. Leiko opened the door for him and they walked to the first classroom on the left.

"Here it is, Mr. Henney's classroom," Leiko said. "He is a great teacher and make sure to look out for the class clown Fred, he'll find a way to make friends with you the second you walk in. Other than that you are good."

"Okay, thanks," Tadashi said.

Leiko opened the classroom door and Tadashi followed her in, he was greeted by the sight of several students in the classroom. Class didn't start for ten more minutes so Tadashi had enough time to introduce himself to the teacher.

"Hey Leiko!" a boy exclaimed.

Tadashi saw a boy with shaggy light brown hair with blue eyes; he wore a bright red shirt with a monster on it, baggy blue jean shorts and white sneakers that were rather dirty. Tadashi noticed how Leiko looked annoyed when she saw him; he figured that boy must have been Fred.

"Leiko, long time no see!" Fred shouted.

"It's only been three days Fred and even then two of those days were on a weekend," Leiko commented.

"And everyday felt like an eternity! Hey you got a cast? Awesome!" Fred said.

"What all the commotion about Fred?" a girl with long blonde hair and tan skin asked.

"Is that Leiko? Is she back?" a boy with dark skin and brown hair questioned.

Fred turned towards the two other children.

"Leiko got a cast!" he said.

"Really? Leiko did you hurt yourself?" the girl asked.

"How did you do that? Is it infected? Did you have to go to the hospital?" the boy added.

"What is this, Twenty Questions or something?" Leiko asked with a hand on her hip. "I just broke my arm while playing with my skateboard it's no big deal Aiko. And no Damon it's not infected but I did have to go see a doctor, that's why I wasn't here yesterday."

"Oh," the boy named Damon commented.

"That is so rad Leiko!" Fred said. "Leave it to you to get an hurt because of something cool."

"What can I say, I'm a daredevil," Leiko stated with a proud smile on her face. "At least that's my dad calls it."

The other children agreed and that's when they noticed the boy standing behind Leiko. He immediately caught their interest as they hadn't seen him around before.

"Hey who is this?" Fred asked as he walked to the new kid.

"This is Tadashi, he's a new student here in Mr. Henney's class," Leiko said. "Tadashi this is Fred, the boy I warned you about because of this."

"Hey you make it sound like I'm a monster or something," Fred rebuffed.

"Isn't that what you want to be when you grow up?" Leiko questioned.

The girl named Aiko and the boy named Damon laughed at their friends' comment, Tadashi chuckled a little too. It was pretty funny. Fred merely pouted and crossed his arms.

"Not the point," Fred said. "Anyway new kid, I'm Fred Lee. Nice to meet ya."

"Same here, I'm Tadashi Hamada."

Aiko and Damon step forward to introduce themselves as well. They had smiles on their faces as they walked to him.

"My name is Damon Payton."

"And I'm Aiko Miyazaki."

"Nice to meet you both," Tadashi commented.

"It's nice to have you here Tadashi, I'm sure Mr. Henney will say the same," Aiko said. "He's over there, you will have to meet him before class begins."

Tadashi looked to see that there was a man sitting at his desk and it looked like he was looking over some papers. He had black hair, brown eyes and he wore glasses as well. He had a shirt button up shirt and black pants with black business shoes. He really did look like a teacher. Tadashi made his way over to the teacher and waited for him to notice him. After a couple of seconds Mr. Henney finally noticed the new face in his classroom, he heard that he was going to have a student today. He smiled immediately smiled at the new student and turned his attention to him.

"Hello young man," he greeted. "Are you Tadashi Hamada by any chance?"

Tadashi nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Henney. I look forward to teaching you in this class Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Henney."

Mr. Henney nodded and he looked at the tables.

"Now why don't you take your seat, there's an empty seat next to Leiko at Table 6. We'll start class in about five minutes so make yourself comfortable."

"Yes sir."

Tadashi was glad to hear that he would be sitting next to Leiko, he felt comfortable around the girl. He sat down and set his backpack on the table. He looked to see that Leiko was doing the same and she noticed that he was at her table. She smiled.

"Well lucky you," she commented. "You get to sit next to a cool kid."

"No way Leiko, I'm the cool one here!" Fred rebuffed as he took his seat at the same table.

"Can you two ever get along on anything?" Damon asked as he sat down next to Tadashi.

"No!" Leiko and Fred said in unison.

"I guess you can get along on that," Aiko stated as she took her seat next to Fred.

Tadashi realized that all the kids he had just met were sitting at the same table as him, he was now very happy. He would be with the people he just met and got to know a little about.

"Anyway just stick with us Tadashi and you'll be fine," Fred said. "We're the awesome table here. Go Table 6!"

Tadashi chuckled at Fred's attitude, he had a feeling he was going to like it here. Suddenly the bell rang on the intercom, signaling that it was time for classes to begin and that everyone should be in their assigned classroom. All the other children went to their tables and sat in their seats. Mr. Henney walked to the front of the class and fixed his glasses before beginning.

"Good morning children," Mr. Henney stated.

"Good morning Mr. Henney," they answered in unison.

"I trust you are all doing well today," he said and then he looked at Leiko. "Leiko, it's good to have you back and I see you have a new accessory on your arm."

Leiko smiled at her teacher.

"Yeah you know me, I love sports," she said.

"Yes you do but please be more careful next time," Mr. Henney said. "And we also have a new student sitting next to Leiko."

All the students turned their attention to Tadashi and he felt nervous over the fact that he was put in the spotlight.

"This is Tadashi Hamada," he introduced. "Tadashi, would you please stand up and tell us a little about yourself. We always like to hear what students would like to do when you grow up, you can start on that if you would like."

What he would like to do in the future? That was an easy question because he discovered the answer not too long ago. It was thanks to his parents and brother that he found out the answer, it was also because of his aunt. He figured out what he wanted to do in the future because of his family. He wanted to help people and he never wanted people to go through the tragedy he had been though. Someone had to help and he wanted to be that someone. He had the answer and he stood up from his seat.

"I am Tadashi Hamada and I want to help people when I grow up."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stolen Brother Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **I'm sorry for not updating lately *bows head in apology***

 **Enjoy the chapter! XD**

Tadashi liked school, he had only been there for about three days and was on his fourth but he still liked it. Before he was worried about not making any friends or that he might not like his new teacher or just the school as a whole. Thankfully he was proven wrong. His new friends, his teacher and the environment were very welcoming to him. He was afraid that he wouldn't be the same in a new place after his family's deaths but he remembered that he couldn't have negative feelings all his life because that's not what they would have wanted for him. He also had to think about his aunt as well, he had to be as fine as he could be for her too. And that's what he was trying to do; he was trying to make the most out of everything.

Leiko, Damon, Aiko and Fred were great. He had only known them for a short while and yet he felt a connection to them. They all did their best to make him feel like he was a part of their group. He quickly realized that they always hanged out together whether it was during class time, lunch or recess. Tadashi was happy that he was a part of something. It had been a while since he felt that after he was only in a family of two rather than a family of five. It could be a little lonely sometimes especially when he did his best not to trouble his aunt. The group known as Table 6 was currently sitting in their spot and they were waiting for their teacher to give them their last assignment of the day along with the rest of the class.

"Okay class," Mr. Henney stated. "Since there is only an hour of class left I say that we do something fun."

At that the entire class of children cheered and some waved their hands in the air, Fred was one of those few much to Leiko's annoyance. Mr. Henney smiled at his students' enthusiasm. And he picked up a stack of vanilla colored paper.

"Alright then since we all agree the assignment will be a grade-free one, meaning that it will be not given any sort of grade and it is one that you can choose the subject," Mr. Henney explained. "The assignment will be that free drawing time; you can draw whatever you like. It can be something that makes you happy, it can be for your families or it can be for yourselves. Whatever you want since you can take this assignment home with you once it is done."

Big smiles appeared on the students faces, there was nothing they liked better than to have time like this. With that said Mr. Henney started to pass out the papers to his students and once he was done with that he went to the corner to pass out the buckets full of art supplies, there was a total of six buckets so there would be one for each table. Each bucket was a different color depending on what table was being represented and each was full of the same art supplies such as crayons, markers, child-safe scissors, some small pencils and erasers. He placed them on every table before standing back at the front of the class.

"Okay students you may begin and if anyone needs any help on what to draw then you may me or ask a friend at one of your tables," he said. "Begin."

The students didn't need to hear anymore as they started to reach into their buckets to find what they were looking for. However, the only ones who weren't going for the bucket yet was Table 6, they were thinking about what they wanted to draw first before choosing the supplies they wanted to work with. Another thing Tadashi noticed about the group was that they stood out from the rest. Sure they did the normal things children would do but they were different in regards to how to approach a matter. This was a perfect example of this; Tadashi saw that they had to think before deciding what they wanted. He had no problem with that since he was the same way at his previous school, he didn't really have too many friends back there because of this reason but it never bothered him. However, now it felt like he was surrounded by people who understood him. As always it was Fred who spoke first.

"I think I gonna draw a monster!" he exclaimed.

"Oh big surprise," Leiko commented.

"Again?" Aiko and Damon asked in unison.

"Fred did you really just think about drawing something you've drawn before?" Tadashi questioned.

"Leave it to Fred do something like that," Leiko added.

"Nuh-uh!" Fred argued. "I was thinking about how to draw the monster."

Fred looked proud of himself as if he had proven them wrong much to the amusement of his friends. They just smiled and shook their heads; they allowed Fred to have his moment. Once his idea was in his head he started to draw, he chose to use the markers since they stuck out more. That left the three other friends to decide what to do. Aiko was the next one to come up with her idea.

"I think I'm going to draw my mom's flower shop," she said. "I love going there with her."

"That sounds good Aiko," Damon replied. "You always have pretty flowers."

"Yeah your mom is a great flower keeper," Leiko said.

"I would like to see it sometime," Tadashi commented.

He had only heard of Aiko's mother, the woman apparently owned a flower shop not too far from where he and his aunt lived. He had yet to actually see it and he had yet to meet the parents of his friends but he wasn't ready for that, Because once he met their parents they would soon ask to see his. He couldn't imagine their reactions to him not having parents anymore. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost his friends as well. He had lost so much already. However, he couldn't make it obvious that's why he said that.

"Don't worry Tadashi once you meet my mom you'll get to see it," Aiko responded.

"Terrific," he said while trying to hide his fear. "Can't wait."

He had to put on a mask while he was in front of them; yes he liked being with them but at the same time he was afraid of them not liking him if they ever discovered his secret. He did the same while he was around his aunt but having friends made it easier since it had more happiness in his life now that they were there. He couldn't imagine losing them and then having it go back to the way it was before. Before he didn't have any friends but he had his family… but now that they were gone he only had his friends and one family member. He had someone at home and he had someone at school, it was enough to keep him going. If he lost them now it would just be him and his aunt again and the sadness would only grow.

"Well I better get started," Aiko said as she picked up a pink crayon.

She started to draw a box that would be the shop. That now left him, Damon and Leiko with their thoughts. As if on cue and idea came to Damon.

"I think I will draw my new pet fish," he said. "Mom and Pop promised to get me one this weekend."

"Oh that sounds cool," Fred replied. "My Mom and Dad said I can't have a pet until I'm bigger."

"Can you blame them?" Leiko questioned with a sly grin on her face. "That's good to hear Damon."

"Yeah what are you going to name it?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm thinking about Sushi," Damon stated. "Since Pop told me that's what sushi is."

"Aw how cute," Aiko replied. "Just don't eat it okay?"

Damon gave her a shocked expression and shook his head rapidly.

"No way, I would never do that," Damon said,

The friends shared a laugh together and Damon started to draw his new pet fish using a combination of orange and yellow crayons. That just left Leiko and Tadashi.

"I think I'll draw my dad's motorcycle," Leiko suggested. "It's got new colors on it since he fixed it."

"That would go well with your daredevil attitude," Tadashi replied. "I'm sure your dad would like that."

Leiko smiled at his comment and she patted his shoulder.

"What are you going to draw then Tadashi?" she asked.

"I think you should draw a monster or maybe a superhero," Fred said.

"And that's why I did not ask you Fred," Leiko replied.

The group smiled a little but Tadashi didn't really have an answer to that question. Honestly he didn't know what he was going to draw. Nothing really came to mind… nothing except for one thing. His teacher told me that they could draw something that made them happy. Well Tadashi cared more about other people's happiness than his own. He wanted to make other people happy because that's what made him happy. Ever since he made his promise to make his aunt happy there always one thing at the back of his mind that kept calling for his attention. His project, the thing that he wanted to create in the future. He made his decision.

Without saying anything to his friends he got to work. But when he went for one of the crayons he stopped in his tracks, he hadn't really thought about any specific colors for his project but that was when he remembered something he heard on television one time. He remembered his aunt had a habit of watching home decorating shows along with old monster movies but he wasn't focusing on those at the moment. He recalled that one of the home decorating shows said that the color white meant light, goodness and innocence. And he wanted his project to be all of that and more. So he picked up the white crayon and stared to draw what he drew not too long ago. He sketched out the smooth shape to the best of his ability using the white crayon. The others watched with interest over what Tadashi was drawing, they would draw on their own papers but then they would turn their attention back to Tadashi. The six year old was lost in thought as he continued to draw out the shapes and once he was done with that he picked up a black crayon to draw the little features that were on his creation. He drew the eyes and he drew the smaller details around its body such as the port. He then decided to add people, after all that's what creation was supposed to be involved in the future. His creation was going to help people in many ways and he would make sure that no one would have to suffer like he did. He would heal others pain even though he could never truly heal his own. After the usage of multiple crayons he was finally done. He smiled over his accomplishment and he held it up to get a better look at it. The other children stopped drawing to look at what Tadashi had created, they were interested it in especially when they had never seen anything like it before. They gathered around their friend with looks of curiosity on their faces.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Is it a monster?" Fred questioned. "Or a superhero?"

"It looks a like a marshmallow," Aiko commented.

"What are we looking at?" Leiko added.

Tadashi looked at his friends and then back to his picture.

"It's my future project," Tadashi stated proudly. "It's going to help so many people one day."

The friends stared in awe over what their friend created. They also heard Tadashi's explanation about it helping people in the future. They couldn't help but wonder how this strange looking object was going to help people. What would it do? How could it help people? And when would Tadashi make it? They were actually hoping that they would see it one day. There was so much they wanted to know about this creation even if it had yet to be built. They wondered what kind of things Tadashi would accomplish with it. One thing was for certain though; it was going to be an interesting project to work on.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stolen Brother Chapter 9**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **It's been a little over a year since this fanfic was created, I'm so happy to see that you all have stayed with it for this long. Thank you all so much for your comments, follows and favorites. Enjoy the new chapter! XD**

Callaghan held Hiro up high, the little baby giggled as the man did so. They were currently outside the country house and they were enjoying a nice sunny day. Callaghan and Hiro were sitting on a large blanket surrounded by the lush green grass. There was a nice and gentle breeze and all was quiet.

Callaghan always tried to do all that he could with Hiro; he did his best to give Hiro the life he deserved especially when he felt like he had made so many mistakes before. When Abigail was first born he didn't have too much time to spend with her because he was working at the time. She was always left in the care of her mother or a nanny. However, after his wife's death he devoted himself to her as much as he could while still supporting them with his career but even then he barely got to spend time with her in the early years of her life because of his travels, speaker events and his profession in general. Having the status and position he had now came with no easy price. However, as soon as he made a name for himself he was able to spend more time with Abigail.

Thankfully she was still young when he accomplished so much so he was able to be there for her during the important milestones of her life. The fact that he had to be both her father and mother didn't make it any easier either. Callaghan never remarried nor did he have any more children because no one could replace the love he had for Sarah and he wanted to devote all of his attention and care to Abigail. But he failed. He failed Abigail and his failed his wife. He couldn't protect his daughter and now she was gone. But he was determined not to make the same mistake again. He wouldn't let that happen to Hiro, Hiro was his second chance. It was an opportunity to redeem himself and to show that he was capable of being a good father. Which is why he was with Hiro every minute of the day, he didn't want to miss even one second with his son.

Hiro was now five months old and he was so full of life. He reminded Callaghan of Abigail so much because of this. He brought the little one closer to him and he nuzzled his face. Hiro giggled and placed his small hands onto his father's face.

"Who's a good boy?" Callaghan questioned in a playful tone.

Hiro cooed some more and he giggled too. Callaghan smiled and he placed a small kiss on Hiro's nose.

"That's right you are!' Callaghan said.

He then stood up from the grass and he held Hiro higher up than he did before. Hiro laughed some more and he waved his arms in the air. Callaghan started to twirl around so that it looked like Hiro was flying. Hiro laughed some more and Callaghan laughed along with his son. Callaghan loved to hear those laughs; they were pure sounds to listen to. They sounded so much like Abigail's and yet they were still unique enough to be Hiro's. He could hear both of his children as Hiro laughed. He saw his daughter and now he saw his son too. After several more minutes of playing around, Callaghan finally sat back down on the blanket with Hiro in his arms. He then laid down on the blanket and placed Hiro on his chest.

Hiro nuzzled into his father's warm chest and he found comfort in listening to Callaghan's heartbeat. It was beating a little faster due to the playing they had just done but it was still soothing to listen to. He felt his father start to pat his back as he laid on his chest. As Hiro listened to the heartbeat he couldn't help but wonder about the man who it belonged to. He remembered that not too long ago there were other people who used to hold him like this. He used to listen to their heartbeats as well. There were two big people like his father and there was a somewhat smaller person but still bigger than him who used to do it as well. He couldn't quite remember their faces though since he hadn't seen or heard from them in a long while. He wondered why that was. All he could remember was that there was a large bright flash of red, orange and yellow along with a loud sound. And then after that he never saw those people ever again and that was when his new father appeared. The current person who was holding him right now was the same person who took him into their arms after all of that craziness happened. Still though, he couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to those people after that. It had been so long that he even forgot what their names were.

"You know Hiro," Callaghan started.

Hiro stopped thinking as he heard his father speak. His big brown eyes stared at the man as more words came out of his mouth.

"A long time ago, I used to do this with someone else," Callaghan added. "She was a very special person and I cared about her very much."

Hiro listened with interest as Callaghan told Hiro about the first person who gave him his paternal love. Normally he didn't like to bring up Abigail in front of Hiro simply because it was not an easy subject to talk about and there was the fact that he didn't want Hiro to know about her. But that was why he was being very vague on purpose, he knew that Hiro wouldn't remember this but he still couldn't take any chances.

"She was smart, kind, playful and determined. From the moment I saw her I knew that she would accomplish great things, she had her whole life ahead of her," Callaghan explained. "But she was taken from this world too soon. She's gone now… and here I am. I'm still here and I still live with the pain."

Callaghan's blue eyes filled with sorrow and regret. No matter how hard he tried he could never truly forget about Abigail. As much as he loved Hiro and as much as he loved caring for him, there was always a small part of him that wandered back to Abigail. As much as he knew that it was unhealthy to hold onto the past at the same time he felt like he was betraying Abigail, he felt that by forgetting her he was acknowledging that she didn't exist in the first place. And he knew that was a lie. He could never forget Abigail because she was taken away from him too soon. He was determined to never let that happen to Hiro though. He held onto the small baby boy that laid on his chest.

Even though he was just a baby Hiro could hear the sadness in his father's tone. He had heard it before too. He remembered that there was sadness in Callaghan's voice as when he first came into his life. Little did Hiro know that the moment he was remembering was the same moment he lost his true parents and his other relatives such as his older brother and aunt. This made Hiro a little sad and he cooed at the man. Callaghan could hear Hiro's coos and he brought the baby close to his face. He was happy to see that there was now a smile on his father's face.

"I love you Hiro," Callaghan whispered. "I love you so much."

He then hugged the little baby. Hiro smiled and he felt the warmth of his father's embrace. He wrapped his small arms around his father's neck as Callaghan nuzzled his face into Hiro's soft black hair. As the father and son pair held onto each other a strange thing happened to Hiro. For some reason there was a certain word that came to him as Callaghan held him. It was word he was sure that he heard before but he couldn't quite remember where he heard it or who he heard it from. His small mouth opened and his squeaky voice spoke.

"Dadda," Hiro stated.

Callaghan's eyes widen, he felt like his heat skipped a beat. He thought what had just happened was a dream. He slowly pulled Hiro away and he looked Hiro straight in the eyes. His blue eyes meet Hiro's brown eyes.

"W-what did you say?" Callaghan questioned.

Hiro looked at Callaghan with a big smile on his face and he spoke once again. Hiro waved his arms a little as he did so.

"Dadda," Hiro repeated. "Dadda."

Hiro placed on his small hands on Callaghan's face, as it made contact Callaghan could feel tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. It had been a long time since he had been addressed by a title such as that. Father, Dad, Daddy, Dadda… he had heard it all before from Abigail. But now he was hearing one of those words from Hiro. However, that wasn't the only thing that surprised him. Hiro was only five months old and yet he was already speaking. That was certainly something amazing. Callaghan knew that babies normally didn't start saying words until they were at least six months old, his Abigail was one of those babies. But to hear Hiro speaking at only five months old just showed what a remarkable child he was. He knew that to be true because he knew that Tomeo and Maemi were remarkable people as well when it came to intelligence. And now to see that in their son… his son… was truly remarkable. His son was really something special. A big smile spread across his face as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Hiro," Callaghan addressed. "My smart son, you will accomplish great things in the future. I just know it."

"Dadda," Hiro replied.

He heard it again and it made his heart flutter. Happiness overwhelmed the sorrow he had just experienced. His Hiro was just like his Abigail and so he knew that this statement was true. This moment made him remember why he had to dedicate himself to Hiro. Hiro was now his number one priority now, he would make sure that Hiro would always have opportunities to grow. He would make sure that Hiro would want for nothing and he would give Hiro everything he needed in order to succeed. He promised this and so much more. He held Hiro close to his heart and he placed a kiss on his son's forehead. He then nuzzled his face into Hiro's hair once again. The smile never left his expression and the tears didn't stop flowing. For once in his life Callaghan wasn't crying tears of sadness but rather tears of joy. He wasn't sure the last time he had done that. Hiro brought out so much in him; he brought out the goodness that he thought had left him after his daughter's demise.

"I will always be there for you my son," Callaghan stated. "No matter what happens, no one will take you away from me. Not now, not ever."

Callaghan would make sure of this. He had lost so much already and he wasn't prepared to lose the one thing that gave his life meaning. In the future he would make sure that Hiro stayed away from the people who could cause him pain. Krei was one of those people; he wouldn't lose another child to that man. He couldn't and he wouldn't! He held the baby close and that was when he realized that it was about time for them to head back to the country house. He held Hiro in one arm as he picked up the blanket with the other. He then started to walk back to their home.

"I think when we get back to the house I'll prepare you a nice bottle of milk and put you down for a nap," Callaghan said.

Hiro looked at him with wide brown eyes and he cooed.

"Dadda," Hiro responded.

Callaghan smiled at his son.

"That's right Hiro, I'm Dadda," Callaghan stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

With that the father and son entered their home and went about their day. After he fed Hiro and put him to sleep he watched as the baby slept. He caressed his small head and held onto his small hand. He wanted to see Hiro grow up into a fine child and someday into a fine adult. He almost got to have that with his daughter but he was determined to have it with his son… only this time he wouldn't make any mistakes.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stolen Brother Chapter 10**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry that it's been a while since my last update, but I'm here to make it up to you all by giving you three new chapters! XD Enjoy!**

Tadashi hated it. He was most certainly not looking forward to today. Why, you may ask?

Today was Parents Day at his school. It was a day he had been dreading for a long while now, even before he started school he knew that it would happen eventually. But now it was reality and it was here. The big and tragic problem was that he had no parents to come with him for today. All he had was his aunt and despite his protests, she insisted that she come. She wanted to meet his teacher along with his friends. She had heard so much about them from Tadashi and she was very eager to see what they were like for herself. He couldn't deny her that request and he reluctantly allowed her to come with him.

And so, his aunt and him were walking up to the school right now. Her hand was on his shoulder as he led her to the classroom he was assigned to. As soon as he walked into the classroom he was greeted by the sight of many parents and their families. He could have sworn that he heard his heart break, or at least feel it. He took in a deep breath and he prepared himself for what was to come. As soon as he stepped inside he was greeted by the familiar sight of one of his friends.

"Tadashi!" Fred exclaimed as he ran to him.

"Hey Fred," Tadashi responded.

Fred hugged him and he hugged back and that was when he saw his other friends make their way to him as well. Leiko, Damon and Aiko all came running to him as well. They looked happy to see him and he was happy to see them as well.

"Hey man you made it" Leiko said.

"We've been waiting for you," Damon added.

"We thought you weren't going to make it," Aiko stated.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Tadashi replied.

He was lying of course, in reality he really wished that he wasn't here. He wasn't ashamed that his aunt was here in place of his parents but every time he thought about them he couldn't help but think about the pain too. The pain that still lingered in his heart and made him wish to forget about the past. That was when he introduced his aunt to his friends, he put on a smile for them as he did so.

"Guys, this is my aunt, Cass Hamada," Tadashi introduced.

The children lined up to meet the Hamada woman; they all had polite smiles on their faces as they greeted her. Cass smiled and cooed over how adorable they looked as they each took their turn to say hello to her.

"Nice to meet you," Fred said.

"Hello there," Aiko added.

"Good morning Miss Hamada," Damon stated.

"What's up?" Leiko asked.

"Well, it very nice to meet all of you too," Cass responded. "Thank you all for being friends with my nephew."

They all nodded their heads and that was when they looked around. They found it odd that they didn't see anyone else with the Hamada woman and boy. There were no parents; Tadashi's parents were nowhere to be seen. Why was his aunt here? Their childish curiosity was getting the best of them as they wondered where the Hamada couple was. But before they could say anything else their parents made their way to them. They stood by their child's side. Some of them chided their children for their quick actions.

"Children, please calm yourselves."

"Next time wait for us before running like that."

The children bowed their heads and apologized for not waiting.

Sorry," the group said in unison.

The parents nodded their heads and that was when they noticed the other adult, his aunt. Smiles spread across their faces and they took turned introducing themselves to Cass.

A Korean couple stepped forward. A man with jet black hair and brown eyes and glasses stood forward along with a woman with short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hwan Tanaka, nice to meet you," the man said.

"Areum Tanaka, I feel the same way," the woman stated.

Then another couple came forward. A man of Japanese descent stood beside a woman of Mexican descent. The man had black brown hair and hazel eyes while the woman had long wavy light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello I'm Isao Miyazaki," the man introduced.

"And I'm Maria Miyazaki," the woman added.

Once again another couple moved forward. A man and woman of African American descent came forward, the man had brown eyes and dark brown curly hair. The woman had dark down long hair tied in dreads along with hazel eyes.

"My name is Benjamin Payton," the man greeted.

"Ginger Payton is the name," the woman said.

Finally, the last couple took a step forward and spoke. The man sported glasses but Tadashi could see that he had blue eyes like his son. He had had dark brown hair with some gray streaks forming at the bottom. The woman had green eyes and curly light brown hair tied back in a bun.

"I'm Stanley Lee and this is my wife, Michelle," the man introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you all," the woman added.

The Hamada woman smiled at all of the couples and greeted them back

"I'm Cass Hamada," Cass stated.

Tadashi listened to all of the adults greetings and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. He was the only one who had one person to speak for him and she wasn't even his parent. It looked like his friends were noticing the same things but thankfully that was when Mr. Henney started class. He called for all the students to take their seats at their assigned tables; chairs had been placed for the adults too. The group of children made their way to Table 6 with their families. They sat down and Mr. Henney began with the introductions, he introduced himself and talked about the activities they had been doing in class lately. He also talked about what they were going to do today now that the families were here.

They began their first activity, the parents along with the child were meant to introduce themselves to the classroom. The parents had to talk about what they did for a living. This made Tadashi hate the day even more because now he was going to have to show everyone his family situation. Not even the children with single parents had it as bad as him.

Everyone had their turn as well as him and his aunt. On the bright side, Cass was more than happy to share her profession with the class. Everyone actually asked her for her phone number just so they could contact her for dessert ideas and cooking creations. Tadashi couldn't help but smile at his aunt's expression as she did so. At least she was happy, he trying hard to feel that too.

As every parent talked there was a longing in Tadashi's eyes as he watched the parents with their children. Smiles, laughter and chatter could be heard all throughout the classroom. And there he was, he was the odd man out. He was boy with his aunt, no parent or parents to be seen.

Cass could tell by the look on Tadashi's face that he was feeling left out, and she couldn't blame him. She recalled the memories she had when she was Tadashi's age. She remembered her school day where her parents came to visit with her teacher. Because she was the younger sister, her day was a little earlier than her older sister Maemi. She had never been so excited for a school day before in her life, she remembered the smiles and good time she had with her parents as they visited her at the school.

But now, she was sad to say that her nephew would never get that chance again. His parents, her sister and brother-in-law, were gone along with her other nephew. She knew that it wasn't an easy task for Tadashi and she understood that it was difficult for him to watch the other students with their parents, especially his friends. She remembered that before the meeting Tadashi had told her about his friends not knowing about his family. He never old them, she was fine with that because she knew that she shouldn't push the matter She knew that when Tadashi was ready, he would tell. She hoped that it would be soon because she hoped that Tadashi would have more people to talk to about it besides her.

But for now and forever, she would continue to stay by his side. She would give him all the love, care and support he needed. She looked at his friends and she gave them a hopeful look, she hoped that they would stay by Tadashi's side as well. She wanted that more than anything at this point. However, despite her worries and concerns she was happy to see that Tadashi had friends. And it did warm her heart to see them interacting.

After a while it and after many other activities, it was finally time for lunch. The parents would be joining their children along with their teacher for this time. Today's menu was spaghetti and meatballs with a small side of salad and a loaf of bread. Various flavors of milk were for the students while tea was served to the families. Tadashi and his friends all sat together and as a result the adults sat with them too. More conversations were spread amongst the table, Tadashi was happy to see their families getting along so well. At one point in the lunch his aunt leaned next to him and whispered one thing that made his heart flutter with joy.

"You have good friends my dear nephew," Cass whispered to him.

Tadashi smiled at her as he took a fork full of spaghetti and ate it.

"Yeah, I do," he responded.

He just hoped that it would last forever. He didn't want to lose any more people that he cared about; it was the main reason why he had been hesitant on making friends here. But he was glad he did and he was glad that it was with Leiko, Fred, Damon and Aiko. They made him happy; he continued to eat his lunch while the adults continued to talk and as he talked with his friends.

After lunch, the students all gathered around in their classroom for more interactive activities. They played games that required the parents to join in. Tadashi was amused with the idea of his aunt acting like a cat when they played charades with the class. His friends sure got a kick out of it as well, their parents also put on some funny and amusing performances as well. But despite the smile on his face, he was still having a hard time holding back his feelings. He didn't want to feel sad but he couldn't help it every time he watched his friends and their families. It was hard to not have feelings for the past especially when it hurt so much.

And so, Parents Day went by as quickly as it came. Tadashi felt relieved once it was finally all over. Tadashi now sat in the passenger side of his aunt's truck. They made their way home in silence; Tadashi gazed out the window as he watched the scenery of the city pass him by. He wasn't staring at anything in particular; it looked as if he was gazing off into space. Cass noticed this and after a few minutes decided to speak.

"Tadashi, are you alright?" Cass questioned.

That interrupted the silent daze he was in as his aunt's words came to him. He slowly turned to look at her and gave her a small yet sad smile.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

Despite the less than comforting answer, Cass gave him a small smile in return. She took one hand off the wheel and gently placed it on his shoulder, she rubbed it reassuringly.

"I know how you feel," she stated. "It hurts but we will have always each other, you will always have me and I'll always have you. We get through this together.

Tadashi continued to give her his smile and it took a lot to not cry at the moment. He had shed so many tears before; he didn't want to shed anymore. He had to remember and think about the lives his family had lived. He knew that they wouldn't have wanted him to spend his entire life grieving. Instead, they would want him to live his life to the fullest, along with his aunt. He nodded his head.

"I know and I am grateful for that at least," he replied.

"How about we have our dinner in the living room today?" she asked.

Her nephew gave her a surprised look. She had never suggested such an idea before; they always ate their dinner in the kitchen. It was an important family time for them especially after the fire. But now here his aunt was and she was suggesting that they change the routine a little. He didn't have an problem with it as his smile widen a little.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Sure, we'll watch old horror movies while we eat and for dessert we'll enjoy some ice cream sundaes," Cass suggested. "How's that sound?"

She was relieved when she got a laugh out of him, a real and genuine laugh. Tadashi laughed and for once that day he was truly happy.

"That sounds great!" he responded.

Cass laughed a little herself as she continued to drive them home. As soon as they reached the café and house they quickly did their daily routines before enjoying dinner. Cass didn't open the café today due to her obligation to intend Tadashi's school, so she didn't have to worry about customers or cleaning up the café. Instead, she cleaned up the house a little before taking a quick shower and getting ready to cook. Tadashi didn't have any homework today since it was Parents Day so that gave him time to relax before cleaning his room and taking a bath. Overall, they enjoyed their easy day before they actually ate their dinner. Tadashi even helped his aunt with the cooking preparations as she made her famous chicken wings for dinner along with a side of salad.

Just as she promised, they sat on the floor and beside the living room table. She turned on some old horror movies and they gasped and laughed as they ate and watch. Once that was done they enjoyed their dessert. They spent their night in tranquility and happiness, then it was time to go to bed.

They both performed their usual nightly routine before kissing each other goodnight and headed to bed. Tadashi walked to bed and got under the covers. As he rested against the pillow he contemplated his day at school and he also thought about his friends. He thought their families and how they all looked so happy together. He remembered how he used to have that with his parents, he missed those moments. But then his thoughts wandered to his friends once again, he wondered if they were questioning his family situation. They saw that his parents didn't attend the school, but he hoped that they didn't think anything of it. He wasn't ready for them to find out because he wasn't ready to explain.

Maybe one day he would tell them, when he was ready. But he wondered if he would ever be ready for that. How long would it take? He shook his head several times and he buried his face into the pillow. He also let out a small sigh.

He only hoped that they would understand and that they would still accept him. At this point, he didn't think he could take anyone else leaving him. With that in mind he closed his eyes and dreamed about the ones he had lost.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stolen Brother Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Here's part two of the updated chapters! Enjoy XD!**

Callaghan held his son's hands and he helped the baby move forward. There was a cute look of determination in Hiro's eyes as he did so.

"Come on Hiro, you can do it," Callaghan cooed.

"Dadda!" Hiro exclaimed. "Hiro!"

Callaghan smiled at his son, during the last few months the baby boy excelled in everything he did. He learned early on that Hiro was a fast learner; the boy had learned a few more words after his first. And that's not all Hiro was beginning to walk earlier than most babies his age as well. He took steps as Callaghan helped him and the man made sure to always catch Hiro if he stumbled or fell down. But so far the baby was doing great. He took one step forward and then another, he giggled with delight as he did so.

"Keep going Hiro," Callaghan stated.

Hiro took more wobbly steps as his father held him. Callaghan made sure to not let go as Hiro begin to step forward. He remembered doing this activity with Abigail when she was around the same age. He would hold her and laugh as she cooed and giggled. He never thought that he would have the chance to do it again, that is until Hiro came along. Now he was reliving all of those precious memories with another child. This time it was with his son.

Now it was time to move onto the next step of walking, Hiro had to learn on his own. And so Callaghan gently begun to let go, Hiro noticed this and whimpered a little.

"Okay Hiro, it's your turn to do it alone," Callaghan said.

Hiro whimpered some more and reached out to his father. Callaghan smiled and he brought Hiro into his arms. The man cooed and gently rubbed circles on his back, he soothed the distressed baby as he did so.

"Don't worry my little one," Callaghan stated. "Dadda will be here, Dadda isn't going anywhere. He just thinks that you're ready for the next step in walking. I know you can do it."

Hiro stared into his father's blue eyes and he saw the sincerity in them. That was when Callaghan gently placed Hiro on the ground. He then walked to the other side of the living room they were in. He sat down and motioned for Hiro to come to him. The little baby boy gave him a puzzled look.

"Come to Dadda Hiro," Callaghan stated with his arms out. "Come to Dadda."

The boy's big brown eyes widen and he finally understood what Callaghan was trying to say. Hiro cooed and he reached for the man but he was too small and short to do so. He knew that there was only one way to get to his father quickly, he had to walk. And so Hiro struggled to stand up on his wobbly legs. He used his arms to balance himself and she finally managed to stand on his legs. With that he remembered what his father had taught him as he took a step forward. He then placed another foot forward and repeated the pattern. However, he would sometimes fall to his knees. But instead of crying, it only made him more determined to reach his father. He was going to walk and he was going to give it his He wasn't going to give up, for some reason that feeling felt very familiar. He wondered if he heard someone else say something like that before. Maybe it was from the people he could barely remember at this point, he didn't dwell on it for long though as he took another step.

As Hiro walked, Callaghan couldn't help but think of newborn animals as Hiro carefully took his steps. Nevertheless, he found it endearing as well as adorable. He watched as his son didn't give up. He saw how he would get back up and start to walk again. His small legs slowly carried him to his father. Callaghan's eyes widen with pride as Hiro got closer and closer to him.

Flashbacks of Abigail came back to him, he thought about the day Abigail took her first steps. He was sure that he had the same look of pride on his face that day as well. Unfortunately, Sarah hadn't been there for that moment. She died when Abigail was still too young to even say a word. It broke his heart but at the same time he was happy to be witnessing such a moment in her place. Ever since his wife's death, Callaghan made sure not to take the memories and days he had with Abigail for granted. He treasured them all, and while he had to get rid of all reminders of the past at the same time he was never afraid of forgetting them. They were where they should be, and that was in his heart. Not even Krei himself could take that away from him.

That was when his memories were interrupted as Hiro finally reached him. Hiro entered into his father's arms and giggled loudly. The little baby looked so proud as he gazed at Callaghan. A big smile appeared on his father as he hugged his son closely and tightly. He even laughed; his laughter was filled with joy.

"My little genius!" Callaghan exclaimed. "I knew you could do it."

Hiro giggled and he nuzzled into his father's neck. Callaghan smiled and he felt his warm heart as Hiro did so. He couldn't believe how much his life changed for the better now that he had a child again. He remembered being happy with Abigail but this was different. This was healing, healing from the loss of that previous happiness.

But while on that subject, he had to think about what to do about Hiro's future. He couldn't keep him hidden from the world forever. He knew that if he did Hiro would start to get suspicious as he got older. But at the same time he couldn't risk anyone finding out the truth, it was the main reason why he moved to the country side. But he had to think about Hiro, he refused to keep the boy a prisoner in this home forever. He wanted the best for his son and that included giving him opportunities to succeed and grow. He actually had a way for Hiro to go into the outside world without causing any suspicions, but he would think about that for another day. That plan required a lot of planning as well as time. He needed Hiro to be a little older for it to happen, at least he had an idea on that part of the future.

However, he couldn't do it alone for the rest of his concerns. He had to have ways to get what he needed for both himself and Hiro. So far he had been relying on deliveries to his home for that, most of them were baby supplies for Hiro.

But he did see a potential answer to this problem and it concerned the people from the underworld of San Fransokyo. There were only a few people who knew about the truth. And those individuals were him and Yama's gang, the Fujitas figured out the truth and he was sure that they already reported it to their boss. If that was the case, then maybe he could use them to his advantage. He would be able to have resources open to him when he needed them. Their connections weren't just in the underworld; they were also in the overworld as well. He had been able to repay their favors very generously, why couldn't he do it again? He had plenty of money; he would never run out of it. The money might as well be put to good use, and that good use was Hiro.

He had been wanting to set up a doctor for Hiro, he didn't want to run into a situation where the boy suffered because he didn't have proper medical care. Hiro needed proper medicine and treatments if anything was wrong with him. So far, Hiro had proven to be a healthy baby but he still couldn't help but wonder and worry. He also wanted other professionals who could help Hiro in some way. That way he would always have people he could rely on and go to whenever Hiro needed something. It was also a good way to avoid the public eye. Yama and his gang could provide him with such professionals, along as he provided them with the right funds. Callaghan caressed Hiro's black hair and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Don't worry Hiro, I'm going to take care of you," Callaghan declared as he held this child tightly. "No matter what I have to do, I will do it."

After all, Hiro was his son and he was determined to provide for him. What father didn't want to do that for their child? Especially when he was determined to not make the same mistakes he did with his other child, the child that had been stolen from him. He wouldn't allow the same to happen with Hiro, he would never allow it and it didn't matter to him what he had to do in order to keep it that way.

That was when he stood up and held Hiro closely; Callaghan smiled as he stared at his son. Hiro gently patted his father's face and he continued to give him his babyish smile.

"Come on Hiro, let's practice some more," Callaghan stated. "I'll have to make a phone call after we're done though."

"Dadda!" Hiro responded with eagerness.

It was almost as if he understood what his father was saying as he clapped his hands. With that the father and son repeated their actions; Hiro continued to walk while Callaghan waited for him with open arms. Callaghan also remembered that it wasn't just Sarah's place he took; he also took the place of Hiro's parents as well. And to an extent, his older brother as well. Callaghan felt as if he had taken the places of many people in his lifetime, that was something he never imagined happening in his life either.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stolen Brother Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Here's part the final (third) part of the updated chapters! Enjoy XD!**

Callaghan had cleaned up his home and he prepared everything for the arrival of his guests. He couldn't believe that his life that come to this but the small baby in the bassinet made it worth it. Little Hiro was playing with his favorite stuffed robot toy. He giggled with delight as he hugged and squeezed it, Callaghan reached inside the bassinet and caressed his face.

"Be a good boy for our guests Hiro," Callaghan stated.

"Dadda!" Hiro giggled.

A month had passed since he made the call to Yama and his gang, he asked for their presence. The reason it took him so long was because he had to take the funds out without causing any suspicion. That as when he heard knocking on the door. That quickly caught his attention and he straightened his appearance before walking to the door. Immediately he was greeted by the sight Mr. Yama himself along with the Fujitas and other group of his gang… the Musukos.

The Musukos were once a small gang before joining forces with Yama and his people. Musukos was the Japanese translation of "sons." They were literally called "the sons." They all had the same stoic look on their faces, they all wore dark shades but each had a different hairstyle. They also wore the same might night blue suit with black ties. They were slightly taller than Yama and somewhat bigger than him when it came to body mass. Overall, they were scary people.

There were only six of them and they were all given their assigned name once they joined the Musukos. However, despite the names they had none of them were actually related. They had built a legacy of terror years before they became associated with Yama.

Ichiro, the first son.

Jiro, the second son.

Saburo, the third son.

Callaghan knew that the rest were most likely back at Yama's headquarters, Yama never like to leave his position unattended. Not to mention, he only trusted a handful of people to hold his post until he returned. The rest were also listed by their statuses.

Shiro, the fourth son.

Goro, the fifth son.

Rokuro, the sixth son.

They weren't here and for that Callaghan was grateful, he didn't think he could handle both the Fujitas and all the Musukos at the same time. They were all bad in their own ways. But nevertheless, he greeted them by bowing before them. Yama only tolerated and listened to those who were willing to show him their respect for him and his associates… as well as his business.

"Mr. Yama," Callaghan greeted. "Welcome to my home. Fujita sisters and Musuko men, you are also very welcomed."

"Well we couldn't turn down a visit to you," Yama stated. "Isn't that right girls and men?"

The Fujita sisters nodded their heads in unison; their expressions were filled with mischievousness. The Musuko men continued to hold their stoic expressions as they nodded too, Callaghan wasn't surprised by that. He was sure that they would hold those expressions even if there was an explosion. However, he knew that they were nothing to be trifled with. Despite their calm demeanors, he knew that they were capable of violence. They were just as deadly and lethal as the Fujitas. And that's why he had to take precautions.

That was when Callaghan motioned to the living room.

"Please take a seat, we have much to discuss," Callaghan stated.

Yama was the only one who sat down while the sisters and men surrounded him, it was like they were forming a protective barrier around their boss. Callaghan respected that as he sat on the couch opposite of Mr. Yama. There was a small coffee table between him and the gang. He was thankful for that because he didn't want these people anywhere near Hiro.

Speaking of Hiro, he stopped playing for a few seconds just so he could see the new strangers. The girls looked familiar but the others didn't. He wondered what they were doing here and he wondered why his father was talking to them. However, he soon lost interest and resumed playing with his favorite toy.

The interaction between the two men started.

"I've brought a celebration offering for us to enjoy," Yama said. "Ichiro, the wine. Jiro, the glasses."

The two men pulled out a bottle and two wine glasses. Jiro placed the glasses on the table without muttering a word. Callaghan knew that Yama always liked to enjoy a drink when he was making important decisions. He had done the ritual when he first met with up after Abigail's death. But Yama's attention averted from his men to the small figure in the bassinet beside Callaghan. He stood up a little in order to get a proper look at the boy before sitting back down.

"That baby," Yama started.

He then looked at Keiko, Akane and Emi. They all silently nodded, no words were spoken but Callaghan could see the communication happening between them. That was when an evil smirk appeared on Yama's face as he turned his attention back him.

"So that is the boy who survived the fire eh?" he asked.

Callaghan felt his body tense up once he said that, memories of the fire hit him like a train. His inability to save Tomeo, his failure to protect Maemi and his decision to take Hiro for himself. That was what happened that day, and it still hurt him just as much as his wife and daughter's deaths hurt him. He also thought about how he indirectly made another child an orphan, the older son named Tadashi Hamada. He wondered what the boy was doing with his life now that his main family was gone. Yama's words interrupted his thoughts though.

"Don't worry Callaghan," Yama stated. "None of us have any intention of ruining this happy world you created for yourself."

He motioned for one of the men to pour the wine. Ichiro pulled out the cork and slowly poured the red liquid into the two glasses. As soon as his glass was filled, Yama picked it up and took a drink.

"Refreshing," he mumbled.

He then turned his attention back to Callaghan.

"Besides, you already paid your dues to me a long while ago," Yama stated. "With interest."

Callaghan picked up his now filled glass and took a quick sip from it; he knew that Yama would have been happy over that fact. He knew that Yama wouldn't harm him because of that past action, especially when he saw an opportunity to gain more.

"Well I felt that you and your associates deserved it, after all the trouble you went through you deserved something extra," Callaghan replied.

He heard the Fujita sisters snicker a little as he said that.

"That's for sure," Emi commented.

"You're telling us," Akane added.

Yama laughed out loud and he took another drink of the wine.

"I like the way you think Callaghan," Yama stated. "You have earned my respect."

"Thank you," Callaghan said as he bowed his head a little.

"But we're not here to discuss the past are we?" Yama questioned. "We're here to talk about the future."

Callaghan nodded his head and he took a quick look at Hiro in his bassinet, the little boy was still playing with his stuffed robot. He didn't seem to care about the strangers in the room anymore as he giggled and played. He couldn't help but smile at Hiro's innocence, then he turned back to Yama.

"Yes indeed," Callaghan replied. "As you know Yama, children have needs. Hiro, as my son, has needs as well. And it's because of this that I have called you here."

Yama leaned back into the couch and he gazed at the man sitting before him. He looked both interested and amused by the calmness Callaghan was exhibiting.

"Go on," Yama stated.

"However, because of the past incident concerning the fire, it is somewhat difficult to go out in public,' Callaghan said. "Ever since the accident I sold my old home and moved here into my country home with my new son. We have been living here for quite some time now; it's only just him and me. There is no one in this area for miles. Because of this I have been taking care of him through personal deliveries, baby supplies and materials. But that doesn't make up for the fact that I still have limited resources, resources that Hiro needs such as medical connections."

Yama listened to Callaghan explanation and he nodded his head in agreement. He understood and realized what Callaghan was asking from him. As a mob boss Yama had connections in both high and low places. Even some of the cleanest looking people where actually connected to him somehow. It helped with the promotion and distribution of his business transactions.

In fact, Callaghan was a good example of that. He remembered the first time he met Robert Callaghan, he could tell just by appearance that the man was as clean as they come. At least he was until Yama heard about the fire that took the lives of two Krei Tech employees. As we as well as their son, supposedly. But who was Yama to judge people like this? They gave him their business and he was more than happy to take it. This was no exception. Yama finished his wine and he then looked at the man with a serious expression.

"I see," he said. "So you want me to provide you with some connections in order to avoid anyone from finding out about the boy."

Callaghan merely nodded his head in response. Yama closed his eyes and leaned forward to the man.

"That can be arraigned," Yama started. "For the right price that is."

Yama smiled when he said that, it was a serpent smile. All of his teeth were shown and there was no a look of honesty on his face. All Callaghan saw was greed, not that he was complaining. He knew how people like Yama worked; they listened to money more than they listened to people. He should know, he had the displeasure of working with someone like that. Alistair Krei was one of those people and because of his greed his daughter was now gone… forever. But he could use Yama's greed to his advantage; he would play his cards right and come out on top.

"Of course," Callaghan simply stated. "I wouldn't ask any of this for free."

That was when Callaghan reached beside the couch and pulled a large suitcase out, it was larger than the one he had given to the Fujitas some time back. As soon as the Yama gang saw this their eyes widen, all expect for the Musuko men. Callaghan placed the suitcase on the table separating them and slowly opened it. Stacks of large bills were all the eye could see inside the suitcase. Yama's grin widen and he reached out to touch the money, he flipped through the money and counted it silently. Once he was done he placed it back inside and closed the suitcase, he gave Callaghan and contented and satisfied look. He then snapped his fingers.

"Saburo, write down several business associates that can help our dear friend here with his son," Yama stated.

Saburo nodded his head and he pulled out a small notepad along with a pencil, he quickly wrote down some names along with their locations and private phone numbers. Once he was done he handed it to Yama, who handed it to Callaghan. Callaghan took the paper and looked at the words written on it. He was satisfied with the results as well.

"The people you see listed on here are private professionals, meaning that only elite people attend their businesses. You shouldn't have to worry about the public eye if you go to one of them," Keiko stated. "Just tell them that Yama referred you to them and no questions will be asked."

Callaghan nodded and he placed the list on the small table beside the couch he was sitting on. He then turned his attention back to the mob boss and his allies. He picked up his wine glass again and finished the drink. In all honesty, there was another thing he had to discuss with him. And that was the matter of making sure Hiro knew that he was his son. However, he also wanted Hiro to be his wife's son as well. Sarah already had a wonderful daughter, and now she deserved to have a remarkable son like Hiro.

"There is one more thing I need from you in the future," Callaghan stated.

That caught the Yama gang's attention. They had already received so much funds from him already and yet he still wanted more from them. Before he wouldn't have bothered to work with them as much, especially when he wanted only one thing from them in the beginning. But they noticed that all of these requests were directly related to the baby held in the bassinet. They were surprised that one baby had caused all of this. Nevertheless, they listened to him.

"Some of your people specialize in producing identification," Callaghan added. "As well as recreating images."

Callaghan chose his words carefully, he didn't say identification fraud. He didn't want to anger Yama or his gang. Thankfully Yama was still listening to him.

"When Hiro grows up I don't want him to get suspicious of his family, I want him to know that he did have a mother at one point in his life. However, I don't want to his real mother for his mother. I would like to have my late wife as his mother."

"Wow how interesting," Akane commented.

Callaghan ignored her and continued to talk.

"But that's not all; Hiro doesn't share any physical features with Hiro. So I want you to take Sarah's photos and recreate them to have Asian features, that way Hiro won't question who his mother is. She will have his hair color and eye color as well as his fair skin. Please do this for all the pictures I will give you," Callaghan stated. "In order for him to know that he is my son I would also want him to have records and proof of that such as a birth certificate with my name and Sarah's name on the listed parents."

Yama nodded his head as he listened and finally he spoke.

"I see, that would also include having an actual doctor to sign off on the birth certificate. We can have that arranged as well. The pictures will be an easy task too, my people are the best in the business," Yama declared. "I will help you with this predicament."

Callaghan bowed his head again.

"Thank you, I will contact you sometime in the future in order to give you the pictures and proper details. I will also give you your payment then," Callaghan said.

Yama nodded again.

"Well Robert Callaghan, I think that concludes our business for today. Unless if there's anything else you wanted to discuss before we take our leave?"

Callaghan looked at the mob boss and shook his head.

"No, I believe that is all for today. However, I might need your services in the future as well," Callaghan stated. "Please keep me in mind until that time comes."

Keiko spoke up and she turned to the man, a sly smirk was on her face.

"Oh don't worry Callaghan, we could never forget a customer like you," Keiko taunted. "Isn't that right sisters?"

Akane and Emi snickered some more and they nodded their heads in response. Yama gave the sisters an evil smile, he agreed with them.

"It's true," Yama said. "We'll never forget you Callaghan, and I expect funds every time you are in need of my services… unless you want to forfeit this happy life you have."

Callaghan stood his ground; he was not intimidated by the response. He nodded his head as he understood the mob boss's terms. With that Yama and his gang took the wine glasses and any other proof that they were there. After that they took their leave and they quickly made their way out of the country side of San Fransokyo.

Callaghan locked the door and he quickly walked back to his little baby boy. Hiro looked as if he was dozing off a little as he wasn't giggling as much as he played with his toy. Callaghan smiled at his son and he took him into his arms. Hiro seemed to awake a little at the sudden action and he brought his hand to his father's face. He gave out a tired giggle as he did so.

"Dadda."

"That's right Hiro, its Dadda," Callaghan replied. "How about we both lie down for a nap?"

Hiro let out another exhausted giggle and his father laughed in response.

"I thought so, let's go then."

With that Callaghan walked to the top floor and to his room. The boy had a crib in his own room as well as in his room. Sometimes Hiro would sleep in his room and other times he would sleep in his nursery. He sat down on the bed and began to rock the tired baby to sleep. Hiro nuzzled closer to his father and hugged his robot toy close to his chest. His big brown eyes began to close and his breathing evened out as Callaghan soothed him. Within minutes Hiro was fast asleep and Callaghan slowly and gently placed him into his crib. Hiro continued to hold onto his toy as he was laid down. Callaghan took the moment to gaze at Hiro. The boy looked so peaceful as he slept, he reached down and caressed the boy's hair.

"Have a good nap my son,"

He also placed a quick kiss to the boy's head before resting on his own bed. He got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He allowed sleep to take him. His mind and heart felt at ease with the world around him. Everything was where it should be.

He felt that he could finally rest now that he had all that he needed to take care of Hiro. He no longer had to worry about the public seeing him with the boy. It wouldn't have mattered either way though; he had no intention of letting Hiro go. How could he? Who would protect him? He made a promise to Tomeo to protect the boy and he intended to do so.

Hiro was his, he was his son. No one would take him away from him.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stolen Brother Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Three years. It was funny how time went by so fast. At least it felt like it had gone by so fast, to Tadashi it did. One day he was starting class at a new school and the next time he blinked he was now nine years old and in the fourth grade. He couldn't believe that it had been three years since the accident that took his family away from him, that too felt like it only happened not too long ago. The world really did go on despite his losses, he never believed that notion until he actually experienced it for himself.

So far everything stayed the same, Tadashi actually enjoyed going to school now. He remembered being so nervous about meeting new people, but that seemed to fade away quickly when he meet Leiko and the others. He enjoyed the company of his friends; they had fun whenever they were together. He couldn't deny that much.

During the last three years they had to change classes as they passed their grade levels. But that didn't stop them from seeing or being with each other. With a group like theirs they were lucky to be in one class together. One year he had Damon and Aiko, another year he had Leiko and Fred and this year he had Fred and Damon. Thankfully, their lunch and recess schedules collided with one another so they always saw each other during these times. At lunch they would sit next to each other and at recess they would play together. It was always a party when they were around, especially when Fred was there. For these three years he had been learning more about each friend, they helped him fill the void he had in his heart.

His aunt was happy for him too, she felt like her nephew was able to find his place in a new world. She encouraged Tadashi to spend as time as possible with the group since they seemed to be helping him open up more. This is why she never hesitated on having the group over for get togethers, if it helped her nephew then she was happy. Being a single relative with no children of her own, she knew that it could get lonely between the two. She was actually contemplating getting a new family member for them. A pet maybe. Something that was docile and needed to be taken care of, Tadashi needed to feel needed. That's what she knew Tadashi wanted. His parents had made him feel like this, Hiro did too. And now she had to make him feel like this, she was more than willing to do so.

As stated before, Tadashi was learning more and more about his group of friends. But he wasn't the only one. Cass was learning too, she was learning more about Leiko, Damon, Aiko and Fred.

Leiko, she was the muscle and though one of the group. She found that ironic since she was the shortest of the group. She had a love of sports that had wheels involved, such as biking, roller skating, and skateboarding. She proved to be tomboy since she didn't like wearing things such as skirts, dresses or having her hair up. She had the tendency to wear at least one feminine thing thanks to her mother. Tadashi personally thought she looked cute no matter what she wore, but he never said this in front of her because he knew better. He had told Cass that though, she found it adorable. Apparently, the whole school seemed to know better when it came to challenging Leiko, no one dared to pick a fight with her or pick on the people she knew. Cass couldn't believe she had such a reputation even though she was only six years old.

Damon, he was the gentle giant of their group. He was the tallest but he was known for his kind disposition. Cass saw that he was very organized out of all of them; he had things all nice and neat. From his clothes to his school supplies to his homework, he was organized in any and every area. Her nephew couldn't help but admire such characteristics. He also proved to be very smart when it came to tools and designing. Tadashi and him had sketchbooks full of designs they had created when they were together. He always seem to have a plan for everything even the most littlest of things.

Aiko, she was the perky and girly one of the group. She was pretty tall for being a girl; she was taller than him and the others with the expectation of Damon. She had a fondness for cute things and loved to collect stuffed animals along with other things that fell into this category. She was also very friendly, she could make friends with just about anyone even the people whom she just meet. She was the exact opposite of Leiko; it made Cass wonder how they got along so well. Everything about her was bright and colorful, she stood out like the sunshine.

And last but certainly not least Fred, the class clown and the jokester in their group. He was fun to be around since he had such a wild and active imagination. He could find the fun and wonder in just about anything and he could turn the most boring activity into a fun one. Fred was a big fan of comic books, superheroes, monsters, fiction and anything relating to them. His clothes proved that, he seemed to always have a shirt that had a monster or superhero on it. His backpack was littered with stuff such as this, he was the most disorganized of the group and the messiest. And he loved every minute of it.

Overall he had great friends, that's what she thought. And she could tell that he cared about each and every one of them. He trusted them, she knew that. But she also knew that there was something he hadn't told them yet. He never told them his secret. And she could see it in his eyes whenever he was with her, it was bothering him.

They always did comment on how he seemed so closed from the world. They said that he was different from the others. His friends always talked about their families but he never did. All he talked about was him and his aunt. What could he say? Did he want to tell them? Should he tell them? They were his friends but he was worried what would happen if he told them. Would they make fun of him? Would they think less of him?

It was all a secret.

He didn't know what to do. He felt like he should tell him since they were his friends but he had only known from for two months. Was it too soon? But he felt like he couldn't avoid the subject of family if they were going to be friends for a long time. Then there came the events that parents had to go to, they'll notice that they're not there but his aunt was. He brought the topic and question up with his aunt one time at breakfast.

Needless to say, that Cass was shocked that he did so. Not only that, but there was a different look in his eyes. They seemed more open. She listened to his idea and she gave her input, it was her honest opinion.

"Well…" she started. "They are your friends, if you think the time is right. You're right about how they're already noticing."

Tadashi nodded his head and he sighed.

"But what if they don't like me anymore if I tell them?"

Cass have her nephew a sincere smile and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If they are your friends then you have nothing to worry about Tadashi, I'm sure they'll understand. They're such nice kids after all."

"I'm just worried," he responded.

"I know you are dear but if you need to open up to someone other than me than your friends are a good place to start," she said. "Talk about it when you're ready Tadashi, don't let anyone pressure you."

Tadashi nodded his head again, with that he finished his breakfast and headed for school. He had made up his mind, he would do it. He had to tell them and he was going to. He just hoped that they would be accepting.

But there was more learning to be found.

The children fell into this category. During the last three years they knew the Hamada family, they couldn't help but notice some particular and interesting things. The first thing they noticed was that Tadashi's parents were nowhere in the picture, at least that's what they thought. They had never seen the Hamada couple, it was always just his aunt and him. Their families had noticed this as well, but they had specifically told their children not to make it a big deal out of politeness. And so, they didn't question it.

And then there came the second thing they noticed, they saw how Tadashi seemed to be very familiar with Alistair Krei. They may have been young kids but that didn't mean they didn't know a thing or two about the world. They recognized Krei from the commercials and events in the city. The man had a habit of visiting Tadashi at school sometimes or at home, but whatever they discussed it was always in private. Tadashi never told them about what was said during these times. But once again, out of politeness, they let it go.

Overall, Tadashi Hamada was a very interesting and secretive person. They couldn't help but want to be a part of his life. But most importantly, they wished that he would let them in more. They wanted him to share his secrets with them, not because they were nosey but because they cared. They had been waiting this entire time for Tadashi to open up, but so far there hadn't seem to be any progress. Whatever they would learn from him, it wouldn't affect how they felt about him. They still wanted to be his friends and they still wanted to be a part of his world.

Well little did they know that today was the day he was going to tell them. He was finally going to open up to them, they just didn't realize that yet.

And so after lunch, at recess, was the time he was going to say something. It came as quickly as school started. They were currently sitting in a small group. He didn't know what to expect. It was at In order to prove his case, he brought a picture to school of his parents and his little brother. It was a family picture they all took after Hiro was born; his aunt was in it as well. It was the Hamada family as a whole, what used to be. He took in a deep breath as he prepared himself. Here it goes.

"Guys," Tadashi addressed.

They all looked up at their friend.

"Yes Tadashi?" Aiko asked.

"Is something bothering you dude?" Fred added.

Tadashi let out a sigh and prepared to tell them. He fiddled with his thumbs as he continued to say more.

"You know… you know how I never talk about my family?" Tadashi said. "I mean besides my aunt."

That caught their attention, they immediately listened to what he had to say. They were finally going to get some answers.

"Yeah," Leiko said. "What about them?"

Tadashi looked at her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well… you see…," Tadashi started. "I don't exactly have them anymore.

This puzzled them.

"What? How can that be?" Damon asked.

Tadashi looked scared to continue, he started to shake. Leiko noticed this and she placed her hand over his. She gave him a serious look.

"Hey, we're here for you," she said.

The rest of the group followed her example and they paced their hands over his, they all gave him a serious look. They nodded their heads in unison. They wanted Tadashi to understand that. It was then that Tadashi smiled weakly and he took out the picture. The group saw it was a family picture and they could see that Tadashi was in it. He was standing next to a man who looked very similar to him; beside the man was a woman who looked like his aunt. And in that woman's arms was a small baby boy who looked like he was still a newborn. They also noticed that Tadashi's aunt was in the picture standing on the other side of the woman who looked like her. They had so many questions about the picture.

"The people in the middle are my parents," Tadashi said. "And the baby is my little brother Hiro."

"What?" Leiko gasped. "These are your parents?"

"You have a little brother?" Damon questioned.

"Dude you look just like your dad!" Fred exclaimed.

"And your mom has such a kind and loving face," Aiko added.

Tadashi let his friends observe the picture some more, they were making comments about it before he pulled it back to himself. He looked at the picture to remember what how happy his parents were that day, they were happy about the new member of their family. They wanted to document the moment with a family picture with him and his aunt. He loved that day; this was the first picture he took with Hiro. The sad expression appeared on his face again. The friends noticed this and they were afraid of what Tadashi was going to say next.

"You guys don't see them… because… because… they're gone," Tadashi said. "They died and so did Hiro… they died in a fire."

The group of friends' eyes widen, the shock on their faces were indescribable. There was also a mix of horror to them as well; they were too shocked to even gasp. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Their friend didn't have parents because they were dead and so was his little brother. They didn't even know he had a younger sibling until now. And the fact they dead in such a terrible way only made them even sadder for Tadashi. Suddenly everything made sense; this was the reason why they had never seen his parents and why his aunt was always the only adult around him. Everything made sense now. To think that their friend had been through so much heartache made their hearts ache.

But Tadashi was through yet, he made more to say. Once again, they listened.

"It was an accident," he said. "They were working late one night and couldn't find a babysitter for Hiro. They worked at Krei Industries, that's why you guys always see Mr. Krei around me. After my family's deaths, he offered to take care of any expenses my aunt and I have."

That too made sense now as well.

"It's been three years since that accident, I moved away from my old home and with my aunt. She's been taking care of me this entire time. That's why I came to this school when I was six. It hasn't been an easy road… and it still hurts sometimes. But you guys and my aunt help me in so many ways, you all being there is enough to work pass the pain."

There was a genuine smile on his face as he said that. He was being honest at that part, that's how Cass and his friends made him feel. Despite his losses, he was grateful to have them all in his life. He would never take them for granted, nor would he take his life for granted. That was why he wanted to help people, he never wanted anyone else to feel as helpless as he did and how he sometimes does nowadays. He waited for their reactions.

Leiko was never one to cry or to show her emotions but she couldn't help it right now. The boy she had met not too long ago was suffering quietly because he was afraid of what could happen. She realized that was the reason why she senses a sad atmosphere around him and his aunt when she first met him. Tears welled up in her eyes and she didn't hesitate or even try to wipe them. With open arms she tackled him in a hug; this was the first time that anyone in the group had seen her do such a thing. It was also the first time they had seen her cry. Leiko hugged Tadashi as tightly as she could; she was determined to let him to know that she was there for him. She was his friend… they all were. The others joined in on the hug; Tadashi was now on the ground as his friends were on top of him. They were hugging him as tightly as they could; the picture was still in the palm of his hand.

"Dummy!" she said. "You should have said something. We could have helped you sooner."

"Yeah you should have said something dude!" Fred added. "We understand."

"You're not alone Tadashi!" Damon stated. "Don't ever think that."

"You got us!" Aiko exclaimed. "You'll always have us as your friends."

Tadashi couldn't believe what he was hearing, they didn't hate him. None of them did, they weren't making fun of him and they still accepted him. All of his fear had been for nothing. They were still his friends and he felt like he wasn't alone, for the first time since his parents and brother died he didn't feel alone. Even though his aunt had always made him feel welcomed and accepted at the same time he didn't feel like this from anyone else. They were the first; these kids were truly his friends. He was so happy that tears started to leak out of his eyes. The small group of friends silently cried to themselves.

Everything was going to be okay, Tadashi knew that.

This moment reminded him of when he and his aunt cried together over their loved ones deaths. He clutched onto the picture and he smiled. He hugged his friends back to the best of his ability. They stayed like that until recess was over, they stayed together and they would always be together. They were friends and friends always stayed right by each other through good and bad. Whenever they would need each other they would be right there. They would help Tadashi get through this; they would also make sure that his aunt got through this. Even though they were still children they could do it. After all big things came in small packages; the smallest can be the biggest. They could make a difference, that was what Tadashi based his future on. He would help and he knew that they would help too. He couldn't wait to see what they would all accomplish… together.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stolen Brother Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

It was late at night; the sound of rain could be heard as it hit the country house. It was a light rain with the occasional thunder. With a cup of hot tea in hand Callaghan was looking through the new photo album he had been starting. Pictures of a baby Hiro occupied the first several pages. There were also pictures of Hiro and Callaghan together. It wasn't all he had though; he also had recordings of Hiro as well. He recorded some of Hiro's milestones and was proud to document them whenever he could. He didn't want to forget such moments with his son… much like his daughter. All he had left of Abigail was memories. Abigail herself was nothing but a memory but Hiro wasn't. That's what mattered to him, even though it hurt him. He took a sip of his tea before turning to the next page. The last few days he had found a way to make a mother for Hiro.

Yama and his people had come through for him, he now had a birth certificate for Hiro with his name on the father line. As for the mother… his wife's name was printed… Sara Takachiho. Hiro was of Japanese descent because of Tomeo and of Caucasian descent because of Maemi. Callaghan was Caucasian and therefore he had to make Hiro's mother the one of Japanese descent. Just in case if Hiro would get suspicious of his heritage in the future. He told Yama to use his wife's name because he wanted believe that if Hiro was his son then he might as well be Sarah's son too. But he wanted Sarah to be written differently. Sara was the Japanese equivalent of Sarah. Takachiho came from Tomeo ironically. He recalled a time where Tomeo had talked about his deceased parents. He mentioned that his mother's maiden name was Takachiho. Even if Hiro was his son he also felt like he should have something of his previous father and mother. However, this wasn't the only step he took.

Sarah's photos had been edited to the point where she had Hiro's physical features. He made sure to include the ones where she was pregnant with Abigail, along with her and baby Abigail. He put some of those pictures in the photo album as well. Thankfully when his wife was still alive she kept out of the public eye and preferred to keep a low profile even with her husband's status in the science community. Because of this Callaghan wasn't worried about Hiro finding out about her through the media. And even if he did, the two pictures were too different to be the same woman. Not to mention that the names were too different from each other.

The rain continued to pour as he took another sip of his tea. He let out a contented sigh, never in his life had he worked so hard to achieve something. The past successes were for a previous life, a life that he had long forgotten about. To him it was nothing but a former shadow of himself. But things were different now, he was dealing with dangerous forces and he knew that he was playing a high risk game. But he didn't care, he stopped caring for a long time now. He had lost too much to stop now, he wasn't about to lose the only salvation he had. He refused to go back to the person he was after Abigail's death. He never wanted to experience that kind of pain again, and that's why he worked hard to set up a new life for himself and his son.

As if on cue, the sound of thunder filled the room. And it was soon accompanied by the pitter patter of little feet. Callaghan smiled a little as recognized the last sounds, he put down his tea along with the album. He was soon greeted by a familiar sight at the door of the room he was in.

Standing there was a little three year old boy. Black hair parted in all directions, eyes as big as chocolate chips and skin as fair as the snow. And his most adorable feature, a little gap between his teeth. He was dressed in light blue pajamas with a white cloud on the shirt, in dark blue letters read "Sleepy Head" around it. He was also holding a big stuffed robot in his hands.

"Daddy?" he squeaked as he rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Hiro?" Callaghan asked.

Suddenly thunder filled the room again, the sound made Hiro jumped and run to his father. He buried his small face into Callaghan's pant leg. Callaghan smiled at the sign of affection as he patted Hiro's head. He understood what was going on.

"Oh," he said. "Is my little Hiro scared of the thunder?"

Hiro clutched tightly onto his father's leg and he shielded himself from the thunder. He shivered a little as well.

"Yes," he said cutely. "Bo-Bo's scared too."

Bo-Bo was the name of the robot, it was Hiro's favorite toy. He often slept with it, but that didn't mean that Hiro still didn't get scared. This was one of those times.

"Poor Bo-Bo," Callaghan remarked. "Would Bo-Bo and Hiro be happy if Daddy stayed with you for tonight?"

A big smile graced Hiro's face and he nodded his head, he also held up his hands for his father. Callaghan understood the gesture as he lifted Hiro from the ground and took him into his arms. Hiro hugged his neck tightly, Callaghan caressed his soft hair as he did so. But before they left the room Callaghan took his tea and finished it before placing it back on the table. He then walked with his son still in his arms, he headed for Hiro's room.

Once they reached their destination, Callaghan placed Hiro on the bed and laid down beside him, he then covered them with the large blanket. Hiro snuggled closer to his father while hugging his stuffed robot. He felt better now, he knew that as long as his father was with him that he would be okay. His father always protected him and made sure that he was healthy and happy. Although he would be lying if he said that he wouldn't have liked to have a mother as well. His father had showed him pictures of her when he was a baby.

She was a pretty lady, at least he thought so. She also looked nice, his father told him she was. But that's all he knew about her. Apparently she died when he was still a baby, she got sick and didn't get better. His father said that he was very sad that day, but he still had Hiro and therefore he was happy. But sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how his mother would have been if she were alive today. In all honesty, the thunder wasn't the only thing that scared him. He had a very scary and bad dream today.

"Daddy," he addressed.

"Yes Hiro?" Callaghan asked.

"I had a bad dream," he added.

"Oh really? What was it about little one?"

Hiro scooted closer to his father and buried his head into his chest. Bo-Bo was huddled next to him as he prepared to tell his father of his nightmare.

"I dreamt of Mommy," he said.

That surprised Callaghan, but thankfully Hiro couldn't see the look on his face. Hiro normally didn't talk about his mother, he figured it was because he missed her too much to do so. But then again, he was probably worried about upsetting him in some way. Nonetheless, it wasn't an easy topic to bring up. But Hiro was his son, so he would listen to him.

"Your mother?" he questioned.

Hiro nodded his head and tears started to form in his big brown eyes.

"Mommy was with me, she was holding me… and we were happy… but… but then…"

Hiro struggled with his words, his heart was starting to beat erratically too. Callaghan could practically hear it.

"And what my child?" Callaghan inquired.

Callaghan caressed his son's hair as he heard the little boy's words, he also patted his back. The comforting motions gave Hiro the strength he needed to say what he was thinking.

"There… there was a fire… and it got… Mommy."

In that very moment Callaghan felt as if the world had come crashing down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, that was another thing he had learned about Hiro over the past three years. The boy seemed to have a natural fear of fire. Ever since the boy was a year old he would cry and shield away from fire, even the smallest flame was enough to send him into a panic. Normally no one would think too much about the fear since it was only natural for young children to be afraid of stuff like that, but Callaghan knew better. He knew that this wasn't just a phase, there was a deeper meaning behind Hiro's fear. It wasn't just a fear, it was a phobia.

But this was the first time where he actually associated his mother with fire. Hiro was unconsciously putting Sarah in place of Maemi, and he didn't even realize it. It had been three years since that day, the day where Hiro became his son. And the day where Tomeo and Maemi Hamada were killed by a fire. It seemed like the event left more of an impact on Hiro than he originally thought, Hiro was practically a newborn baby when it happened and yet he still bore the mental scars.

"Oh my poor little boy," Callaghan cooed. "It was just a bad dream, you know that your mother was sick when she died."

"I know… but the fire was still scary. It was so hot and it tried to get me too… but Mommy saved me," he said.

That only confirmed Callaghan's suspicions, Maemi was protecting Hiro before and after the fire broke out. She made sure her child was safe before going back in to save her husband. In the end, Maemi spent the last minutes of her life saving her child. Callaghan was reminded of his wife when he thought about Maemi's actions. His Sarah would have done anything for their daughter, even if it meant the cost of her life. He would have done the same if given the chance, he loved Abigail and now he loved Hiro.

That was another reason why Callaghan tried to keep Hiro away from fire. He was afraid that Hiro might meet the same fate as his parents. And the last thing he wanted was for Hiro to be hurt.

"Fire can be a scary thing," Callaghan admitted. "That's why I don't want you to play with it or even try to handle it."

"I know Daddy, I don't like fire… it's big and mean and scary… it can hurt people," Hiro replied.

"Yes it can, but don't worry Hiro. I will never let anything hurt you, daddies protect their children and this daddy is going to do just that," Callaghan stated. "Daddy will always be there for you, no matter what. And I will love you enough for both a daddy and a mommy, because that's what your Mommy would have wanted."

Hiro finally looked up at his father, the tears were staining his cheeks. Callaghan wiped the stains away before placing a kiss on his cheek. Hiro smiled at the gesture and even laughed a little.

"I love you Daddy," Hiro said.

Callaghan smiled, he felt his heart beat faster at those words. They were simple words but they held a lot of meaning. That's what Callaghan had missed the most about his family, he missed being loved and giving love in return. He lost those chances with Sarah after she passed away and with Abigail when she was taken from him. But now he had the chance to give it to Hiro and for Hiro to give it to him. He placed another kiss on Hiro's forehead, he then held Hiro in a tight embrace. The little boy snuggled closer to his father and returned the embrace. His doe brown eyes fluttered closed as his breathing evened out. Before he fell asleep his father whispered his reply.

"I love you too Hiro. Sweet dreams."

And so father and son fell asleep, before he entered deep slumber Callaghan contemplated the future. He wondered if he was wrong to keep Hiro out here, even if he was away from the city, he still wasn't fully away from the memories. It seemed like it was just his past he to run away from, it was also Hiro's as well. He knew that it next to impossible for Hiro to remember the truth entirely but he still couldn't take that risk. They had to get away from her, as far away as they could… for a little while at least. Or for a long while. Besides raising a child alone out here in isolation wasn't the kind of life he wanted for Hiro. The little three year old deserved so much more than this.

His thoughts wandered to the times where Abigail and him took vacations, whenever they did so they always went outside the state. It was never in San Fransokyo. They visited other countries and traveled the world as much as they could. He recalled the looks of happiness on Abigail's face whenever she saw something new, she enjoyed every second of those trips. Why couldn't he do the same with Hiro?

After all he wanted give Hiro the life Abigail had, with a little bit more. He had enough money and time to do so. Why not? Who was stopping them? Of course he would have to call on Yama for another favor, he would have to get Hiro a passport for such travels along with the proper vaccines and documentation. This process would be easy though, after that was done Hiro and him could travel to as many places as they wanted for as long as they wanted. Plus, he didn't have to worry about Hiro's education, he was more than qualified to provide Hiro with a proper education. He could teach him as they traveled. The idea sounded too good to be true but it would soon be reality. Everyone would win in this situation.

He would bring up the idea to Hiro tomorrow morning, he knew that the little boy would jump at the chance of adventure. After all, what kind of a father doesn't know their own child?

Tomorrow morning soon came as quickly as the night ended. Callaghan woke up first and prepared breakfast for his son and himself. Waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon were prepared for today's morning meal. Callaghan took the liberty of making Hiro his special waffles, chocolate chip flavored. They were Hiro's favorite and were only cooked for special occasions. He also prepared orange juice and coffee for the beverages.

It wasn't long before the smell of the freshly cooked breakfast caught the little boy's attention. He was awoken by the smell and he wasted no time getting ready for it. He marched downstairs still in his pajamas and with Bo-Bo in his hands.

"Good morning Daddy!" he greeted happily. "Are those chocolate chip waffles?"

Callaghan made sure to turn off the stove as Hiro made his way to the kitchen. The last thing he wanted was for Hiro to get scared of the flames, especially after the nightmare he had last night. He smiled once he saw his son and he nodded his head as he placed the plates on the table.

"Nothing but the best for my little boy," Callaghan stated. "Go on a take a seat, I was just about to plate the waffles. There's also some scrambled eggs and bacon."

Hiro nodded his head and walked over to his chair, it had extra cushioning on it so he could reach the table top. He sat Bo-Bo by his side as he waited for his breakfast. Callaghan came over to his son and plopped a two small chocolate chip waffles on his plate, he also poured him some orange juice and gave him a portion of eggs and bacon. He then poured some syrup on the waffles. But before Hiro could eat anything, Callaghan made sure to tie his bib around his neck. Hiro laughed once he saw the bib had pictures of dogs on it.

"Make sure you don't make a mess Hiro, especially with the syrup," Callaghan said.

"I won't Daddy," Hiro replied. "It smells so good, you're a good cook Daddy."

Callaghan chuckled a little before he plated his own food and poured himself some coffee. He sat down beside Hiro and watched in delight as the little boy enjoyed his breakfast. All the while he would offer Bo-Bo some and pretend that the robot was eating it. His son was so adorable, he never got tired of watching him.

The two ate their meal in peace, during this time Callaghan thought about his plan. If Hiro agreed to it then they would finally be free of the hurtful past that haunted them both. Hiro's thoughts wouldn't wander and he wouldn't get curious, he would be too busy to see the world around him to do so. Callaghan didn't plan on them leaving forever, despite his intentions he didn't want to leave his home completely. After all, despite the pain and terrible memories this is still the place where he created happiness and good times as well. It was where he was born and raised, where he met his wife, where his daughter was born… and where his son was born. He could never forget those important things. And so Callaghan decided now was the best time to talk about it.

"Hiro," he addressed.

"Yes Daddy?" Hiro questioned as he ate a piece of bacon.

"You like it here right? This house?" he questioned.

"Uh huh," Hiro responded. "I like our house, it's so big and quiet."

"That's good," Callaghan remarked. "Well how would you feel about leaving it for a little while?"

That caught Hiro off guard, and his actions proved it. He stopped eating his food and gave his father a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

Callaghan put down his coffee and gave his full attention to his son. He knew that this would be somewhat hard to comprehend, especially when Hiro was still so young. But he had to show Hiro that this was a good opportunity for him to have fun while learning about new places. It would be the adventure of a lifetime.

"Hiro, when I was a young man I had dreams of big places," Callaghan started.

"Even bigger than the house?" Hiro questioned.

"Much bigger," Callaghan commented. "You see Hiro there's a whole new world outside of this house."

Hiro's eyes widen at the sound of that, Callaghan could tell that he was getting his interest on the matter. Hiro didn't get to go outside too much, and even when they did it was only in the backyard. Hiro had never been to the city, and he had never seen anyone else other than his father. Well, that was technically a lie, sometimes there were these strange people that came over at times. These big men or crazy ladies, they would talk to his father about things that didn't make sense to Hiro. That's when he had to go to his room, but sometimes the ladies would play with him. They would show him their strange looking devices, they called them weapons. Hiro didn't know what they were used for but they certainly caught his attention. But his father didn't like it whenever they did this. He seemed to try to keep Hiro away from them whenever they visited.

His father said that it was grown up business so he didn't really question it. But there was something off about them, all of them. Thankfully, they hadn't come around for a while. Whenever they did his father would be angry for a few minutes before returning to his former self.

"How big is the world Daddy?"

"It's so big that there are other places that have different names, we live in San Fransokyo. But there are other names too like Europe and South America, and there are smaller places in these places like France and Brazil."

Hiro listened with interest, he couldn't believe that there were other places besides their home. He wondered what they were like.

"Wow!" Hiro exclaimed. "Really? Is there more than that?"

"Much more," Callaghan responded. "And each place so many landmarks like Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Colosseum, Notre Dame and the Great Wall."

Hiro was on the edge of his seat as his father listed the many places there were in the world. He didn't know what they looked like but their names sounded so cool.

"Do people go there?' Hiro asked.

"All the time, people travel from all around the world just to see places like that," Callaghan said.

Hiro took a bite of his waffle as he contemplated his next question.

"Have you ever been to those places Daddy?"

Callaghan smiled and he ruffled his hair. In all honesty, he had done a little traveling in his lifetime. Before he got married it was strictly for business, but when he was raising Abigail he traveled for pleasure and excitement. He had been to some of those places before, but he didn't see all of them. But now he could see them with Hiro.

"To some of them," he admitted. "But I haven't seen all of them, but I would like to… with you of course."

"With me?" Hiro repeated. "I can see them?"

"If you want," Callaghan replied. "I've been thinking about this for a little while now Hiro, I was wondering if you would like to travel the world with me. We could see all of those places and so much more, I can teach you everything you need to know about them and about other things. We'll live place to place and do whatever you want to do."

Hiro's eyes were bigger than before, he liked the sound of that. He never been traveling before, and now he had the chance to do so. And he would be traveling with his father, so he wouldn't be alone. They would go to different places and see different things, that sounded fantastic! But then a sudden realization hit him. As much as he liked the idea, he couldn't help but think of the home he already had.

"What about our house?"

Callaghan admired and adored Hiro's simplicity, despite all of this his attention still went back to the home he had been raising him in. But he had already thought about that as well.

"This house will always belong to us Hiro," Callaghan said. "If we leave I'll have someone watch over it while we're gone, that way nothing gets stolen or taken. Do you remember those people who visit us every now and again?"

Hiro nodded his head, how could he forget about them? The ladies always seem to want to be around him while the men were always so silent, Hiro wasn't sure that they even talked.

"Well I they can keep an eye on things for us. That way we won't have to worry about anything."

But Hiro still had a lot of questions, most of them concerned his current home.

"Can we always come back?" Hiro asked.

Callaghan gave his son a sincere smile and he placed a hand over Hiro's. As stated before, Callaghan didn't intend for them to stay away forever, just until these memories didn't hurt as much as they did now. They would return one day.

"Anytime you want little one, just say the word and we can come back," Callaghan stated.

Hiro seemed satisfied with the answer as a small smile graced his face.

"When can we leave?" Hiro questioned.

"As soon as I get all the right papers for you and me, then we can broad the right plane and travel to the first place you want to go."

That's when Hiro's eyes wandered to his prized stuffed toy.

"Can Bo-Bo come too?"

Callaghan chuckled a little and he placed a gentle kiss on Hiro's forehead.

"Of course he can, we can even take some of your other stuffed animals if you want," Callaghan stated.

A big smile was now on Hiro's face and he jumped up and down on his seat. That's when his father got up from his seat and took Hiro into his arms. He spun the boy around in circles, the action made Hiro laugh. He then gently tossed Hiro into the air and caught him each time he did so. Hiro was so excited, he was going to see new places with his father. They were going to go traveling together!

Callaghan was also excited, he was finally going to correct all the mistakes he had done with Abigail. He was going to make sure that Hiro had nothing but the best childhood. He wouldn't tolerate anything less for his beloved child. He would have to call Yama today in order to get the right documentation, and he would make sure that the man was paid for his services. That's the only reason why his people came around here. Callaghan had set up a payment plan for them and he didn't feel comfortable leaving Hiro alone, so they came here instead. But he wasn't worried about the gangster or his allies, he had kept true to his promise in paying them for their silence and services. Money was no object to Callaghan, Hiro was. And that's all that mattered.

Within a few days Callaghan had what he needed and he made sure to alert Yama and his gang of his absence. The mob boss promised his silence and services once again as the father and son prepared for their long trip around the world. They packed what they needed and took what they could. Callaghan locked up the house as a taxi greeted them outside, it was sent by Yama. They hopped in and traveled to the airport. Hiro was in awe over the establishment. He had seen things like this only on T.V. but never in real life. He walked next to his father and held his hand as they walked to the right terminal. Their luggage was placed in the proper places and their passports were cleared for take-off. Within the hour they were ready to go.

And so the father and son boarded their first flight and they traveled to their first destination. All the while Hiro was unaware of the family he was unwillingly leaving behind.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stolen Brother Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 _ **Paris, France**_

Hiro gazed in awe over how tall the structure was, Notre Dame looked so much bigger in person. He had seen the building so much times on paper, but seeing it was truly something else. It had been a month since his father and him had left their home. Their first stop was France and they weren't planning to leave until the end of six months. So far they had visited the famous landmarks of Paris such as the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. Now it was time for them to see one of the most famous cathedrals in the world, Notre Dame.

And so Hiro held onto his father's hand as he stood among the group of tourists. It was common for people to visit this location so Callaghan made sure that his son stayed so close to him as possible. Ever since they had started traveling, Callaghan proved to be an overprotective father to Hiro. Especially when they weren't at their home anymore. But Hiro never left his side either way, the boy loved his father too much to be far away from him for too long.

"Are you excited Hiro?" Callaghan asked his son.

Hiro smiled at his father and nodded his head.

"Yes Daddy," he replied. "I've never been to a church before, I didn't think they were this big."

This was precisely the reason why Callaghan decided it would be good to get away from San Fransokyo for a while. He didn't want Hiro to be deprived of learning experiences, he didn't want him to be too sheltered. He knew that's what Tomeo and Maemi would have wanted as well, he recalled the times they used to discuss their family vacations with Callaghan. Apparently, they used to take their oldest son to extravagant locations whenever they were off from work. It was a way to make up for all the time they had to spend away from him.

Callaghan couldn't help but smile a little as he remembered the looks of joy on their faces whenever they talked about those moments. It made his heart ache once he realized that they were no longer here. But that wasn't entirely his fault! If Krei hadn't taken Abigail away from him, none of that would have happened. Tomeo and Maemi would still be alive along with his daughter… and Hiro would be with his real family!

"Daddy?" Hiro's voice asked.

That interrupted Callaghan from his negative thoughts as he looked down to see Hiro tugging on his pants.

"Are you okay?"

Callaghan realized his mistake as his face brightened, a gentle smile was now on his face as he leaned down next to his son. He patted his head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, the action made Hiro smile.

"I'm alright son, I'm just thinking about all the fun things we can do here," he said. "There's nothing to worry about."

Hiro nodded his head in response, he understood that his father only wanted the best for him. It was the whole reason why they were on this long trip to begin with. Personally, Hiro was looking forward to seeing all of these new locations with his father. He couldn't imagine spending it any other way. That's when the group started to move forward.

"Now remember Hiro, this is a sacred location, therefore you must be on your best behavior," Callaghan warned.

Hiro turned to his father with wide brown eyes.

"What's 'sacred' mean Daddy?" he asked.

"It means something with a religious or deeper purpose. It's a very important place to people, Notre Dame is where individuals come to worship their religion in a quiet and tranquil place," Callaghan explained. "They come here to pray and find peace."

"Do you do things like that Daddy?"

That's when a sad smile appeared on Callaghan's face as Hiro asked that question. Indeed, he did do things like that. After Sarah's death and Abigail's loss, he found himself trying to seek solstice by speaking to their spirits. There were times where he could have sworn that he heard them answer back.

"Yes, I have Hiro… sometimes I pray to your mother because it's the only way she can hear me now that she's gone," he answered. "I usually do it whenever I have something important to talk to her about."

Hiro heard that and a big look of wonder appeared on his face.

"Really? Can Mommy hear you when you pray?"

Callaghan chuckled at his son's innocence and he patted his head some more.

"Yes young one, I believe she can."

Hiro's eyes widen with joy and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Then I want to pray to her too," Hiro commented. "I want to talk to Mommy."

Maemi and Sarah, those two were Hiro's mothers. Maemi was his biological mother while Sarah was his "adoptive" mother. Callaghan knew which one Hiro would be praying to, but he couldn't help but wonder if Maemi would hear it as well.

"That sounds like a good idea Hiro," Callaghan said. "I'll pray alongside you, we can talk to her together."

"I'd like that Daddy," Hiro replied.

With that they were finally let in the church, but they were told by the tour guide that they were to be quiet and respectful. Hiro listened to the tour guide's rules as he whispered to his father as they entered the church's holy grounds. Immediately, Hiro's eyes filled with wonder as he gazed upon the beauty of the building. Glass windows lit up the rooms with bright colors as tall structures hung above them and Hiro could hear the soothing sounds of foreign music fill the air. It was so peaceful here at Notre Dame, that's when Hiro caught sight of the middle of it all. Several statues of holy figures stood before them, they were so tall and interesting. Hiro had never seen anything like them before and he motioned for his father to follow him to the area. Callaghan did so and within seconds they were now standing before the majestic sight.

"It's so pretty Daddy," Hiro commented in a quiet tone.

"Indeed it is," Callaghan remarked. "Here Hiro, let's pray before these statues. I'm sure your mother will hear us better if we did so."

Hiro nodded his head and Callaghan led them to the benches that stood all around the church. He found the closest one and kneeled down. Hiro followed his example as he sat by his father, the little boy could see other people were doing the same thing. He couldn't help but wonder what they were praying for and to whom. He watched as they kneeled and they put their hands together before closing their eyes, his father did the same.

And so Hiro bowed before the statues and put his little hands together, he closed his eyes and silently prayed. An image of his late mother appeared in his mind and he smiled a little as a result. Even though he didn't have memories of his mother, he could feel her love for him. For some reason he felt as if she was always protecting him, but from what he wasn't too sure. Maybe it was from the bad things in the world. Either way, he prayed to his mother and he hoped that she could hear him.

 _Hi Mommy, it's me Hiro. I know that I don't talk to you as much as I should and I'm sorry for that. But I didn't know how to talk to you since you're not here. Daddy said that he usually does this when he wants to talk to you so I will do the same. Anyway, this is Hiro and I just want you to know that I miss you Mommy. I've never met you before but Daddy shows me lots of pictures of you. You were a pretty lady and you looked nice too, I'm sad that I don't remember you._

Hiro's smile turned sad from that very thought of that. He wished he could remember his mother, but all he had was blurry fragments. That's when his hands tightened around each other, his prayed harder as he kept focus on his deceased mother. A warm feeling spread over him as she recalled the feelings he had for his late mother.

 _Daddy says that you love me though and I love you too, that's why I'm going to do this whenever I want to talk to you. I hope you hear me because I really want Daddy and me to be happy, even though you're not here with us. So please Mommy help us be happy, let us have fun on this trip._

His smile returned to being happy and he felt warm inside his heart. He felt at peace and his spirit was calm. He wondered if it was his mother's spirit making him feel this way.

 _Thank you and I love you, from your son Hiro._

He hoped his mother had heard him, he wasn't sure if she would answer but it couldn't hurt to try. Hiro finally looked up once he was done with his prayer, he stared at the statues. One of them was of a woman with a baby in her arms. Hiro smiled a little as he pictured his mother doing the same thing. He was sure she had done so, there were times where he could feel her warm embrace surrounding him. That same embrace would protect him in his dreams… or at least try to protect him. He shivered a little as he recalled those horrific nightmares where he was consumed by raging flames. They took his mother before coming to him. And that's when he would wake up and go to his father for comfort.

Despite being only three years old, Hiro tried figure out why he was scared of fire so much. He knew that it was dangerous but why the nightmares? Why did the very thought of it make him want to run away? Why was his mother always trying to protect him from them? That especially was strange because his mother had died of an illness not because of a fire. It didn't make sense. But he supposed he was overthinking things, his father joked that he had a tendency to do that. Whatever the case Hiro smiled at the gentleness of the statue, mother and son were forever captured in stone. And he knew that his mother's love was like that stone, it was unbreakable and strong. With that he was content and he felt as if his mother had just answered his prayer in a way.

That's when he looked to his father, he could see that his father was praying deeply for something. The look on his face proved that, Hiro didn't want to interrupt him so he kept quiet and waited for his father to finish.

Little did the little boy know that Callaghan was indeed to praying to his mother… both of them in fact. Callaghan was lost in thought as he contemplated the deceased Hamada couple and his late family.

 _Tomeo, Maemi… I know that this isn't the way you pictured things to turn out. I am aware that Hiro is your son and that you would want to be there for him. But unfortunately life doesn't always give us the things we want, if that were the case I would have my wife and daughter at my side right now. I know that's not an excuse for what I've done to you two, but know that I am taking good care of Hiro. I love him as if he were my own._

That's when a small smile appeared on his face as he prayed.

 _You know sometimes it really feels like he's my son instead of yours. I see so much of myself in him, including Sarah and Abigail. I don't know how that's possible but it feels like that. My hope is to see Hiro grow up into a fine man, I want him to succeed and have a good life. This is my chance to make things right, I didn't get to see them with Abigail... but now I get to with Hiro. So please watch over us and help me make the best decisions for him… for our son._

That's when he pictured Sarah and Abigail, his beautiful wife and his loving daughter.

 _Sarah, Abigail. I never expected to lose you two so soon. Had I know that my time with you both was limited, I would have made the most of it. There are so many things I regret not saying to you Sarah and not doing with you Abigail. I may be a man with vast intelligence, but that doesn't make up for the mistakes I had with you. And for that I am sorry… but I'm hoping to make it right. Hiro is my chance to correct the errors of the past and I hope you two will watch over me as I do so._

That's when Callaghan's grip on his hands loosened up a little, his face looked peaceful as he allowed his inner thoughts to roam free. It felt like he was releasing all of his hidden worries and concerns, it wasn't easy to live with burdens such as this. It made him even more determined to never allow Hiro to feel this way. And that's why he had to protect him from the dangers of this world, look what happened to his family and Tomeo and Maemi. Callaghan finished his prayer with one final thought.

 _Please guide me and protect Hiro._

With that Callaghan opened his eyes and looked to his son, the little boy was fiddling with the fabric of his shirt as he waited for his father to be done. Callaghan smiled at how innocent Hiro looked as he patted his head.

"You ready to look around Notre Dame some more kiddo?"

Hiro smiled and nodded his head in excitement, that's when the father and son duo made their way to the other portions of Notre Dame. They saw the gargoyle galleries and learned the history of the statues, Hiro hid behind Callaghan every time he came across one that scared him. But the famous gargoyle, Stryge, got his attention. He admired how strong the figure looked as it watched over the city. It was almost like he was protecting it from the bad things, Hiro was allowed to take a picture next to the statue. He was making a funny face that resembled a gargoyle. Needless to say that Callaghan found it very amusing.

Then they were allowed to explore the heart of the church, the bells. Hiro couldn't believe how big they were, he was sure that they were loud too. He wondered if he could hear them from the other side of the world. They were beautiful as well, the architecture was so simple yet admirable. Hiro wondered if he could create something like that, maybe one day he would have the skills to make something important and useful to people. But he was still too little to accomplish something like that, besides he still had a lot to learn as well.

Callaghan captured every single moment of their visit to Notre Dame. Hiro's smiles and laughs were very contagious, Callaghan couldn't help but bask in them. He lived for moments like this, it showed him that he had a second chance to be a better man. He had made mistakes in the past, but now was his chance to succeed. And he didn't plan on failing anyone this time, especially not Hiro.

Finally, they were finished sightseeing, it was time for the father and son duo to return to their hotel. As soon as they were inside their room Hiro laid down on his bed and fell asleep, all of that walking and fun had tired him out. Callaghan smiled at how adorable he looked as he cuddled his favorite stuffed robot, Bo-Bo. Callaghan took one last picture before deciding to take a nap beside his son.

This was only the beginning of their long journey ahead.

* * *

 _ **St. Petersburg, Russia**_

A five year old named Hiro Hamada stood in front of the large place known as the Winter Palace. He shivered from both the excitement and the cold weather. Little snowflakes fell all around him as the snow covered his boots. Hiro had only seen snow back in San Fransokyo, but never in another place. This was his first time seeing so much of it though, it was so thick and heavy. But it was fun to play in, his father and him had been taking advantage of the weather here. They already made so many snowmen and snow angels, their moments had been captured on film and video.

Right beside him was his father, Callaghan held onto his shoulder as they prepared to make their way into the grand palace. But before they entered, Callaghan made sure to take pictures of Hiro standing by the statues outside the building. Hiro looked so small compared to the structures, it was so endearing.

"Ready to go in kiddo?" Callaghan asked as he snapped the last picture.

"Yes Daddy!" Hiro cheered.

Hiro grabbed onto his father's hands as they made their way into the Winter Palace, other visitors joined them as they did so. Hiro's eyes widen at the sight of the gorgeous scenery, the ceilings were so high and the hallways were so long. It was so beautiful! Hiro admired the architecture and the details, it looked like a lot of hard work went into this palace. The little boy also noticed that there were many portraits hanging on the walls. They looked like important people because they were dressed nicely and they had regal expressions on their faces.

There were many rooms, each with its own theme and color scheme. Hiro had never seen such a thing before in his life, the building seemed to match the needs of its past owners. Everything was set up so perfectly down to the tiniest detail. Around each room were antiques that belonged to the previous owners as well. Most were heavily guarded by glass or rope. Hiro liked how old they looked, it always amazed him how a simple object could have so much history. The continued their tour of the rooms until the very last one.

There were many objects in the room but one portrait in particular caught his eye, he quickly headed over to the wall with his father in tow. He now stood before the portrait with wide eyes an eager face. It was a picture of a family, a royal family it looked like. There was a man and a woman, three four girls and a young boy. They were all gathered around each other, almost like they were protecting one another from the dangers of the outside world. They looked so perfect and beautiful together. Hiro couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. That's when he turned around to face his father.

"Who are these people Daddy?" Hiro questioned.

Callaghan looked to where his son was pointing to, and his eyes widen a little once he realized who the people were. A sad smile appeared on his face as she recalled being taught about them during his years in school. And now it looks like his son had taken an interest in them. He patted his son's head and brought him close to himself.

"This is the Romanov family Hiro. The man is Tsar Nicholas II and the woman is his wife, Tsarina Alexandra. The four girls are their daughters Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia and the boy is their son, Alexei," Callaghan explained. "They were a royal family that was overthrown many years ago."

Hiro gave his father a questioning look before looking back at the portrait. The young boy couldn't understand why anyone would want to overthrow these people, they didn't look bad or anything of the sort.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"It's complicated Hiro," Callaghan stated. "But their deaths are considered to be one of the worst tragedies in history. A family that grew up together ended up dying together as well, it's a very sad and long story."

A sad gleam appeared in Callaghan's eyes and Hiro noticed this. Hiro wondered if he was thinking about his mother, his mother had been taken from them too soon… just like the Romanov family. Hiro knew that there was more to the story than just their deaths, but that didn't lessen the pain of knowing that an entire family had been wiped out. That's when Callaghan placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"It's getting late Hiro," he said. "What do you say we head home?"

They had seen all that could be seen here at the Winter Palace, and the doors would soon be closing anyway. Hiro nodded his head and held his arms out to his father, Callaghan understood the gesture as he took Hiro into his arms and carried him out of the building.

As they walked back, Hiro couldn't get the portrait of the Romanovs out of his head. Despite having neutral looks on their faces, they looked happy to be together. A family had come together to be captured on picture, it looked so natural and perfect. And yet despite that, they were taken away from each other when they died. They were taken from this world and their legacy had ended with them.

It made Hiro's heart break to think of such things. Being a small child, he never really contemplated life and death. But there were those rare moments where he found himself thinking about it. This was one of those times, his mother was a key example of death like his father was his example of life. Both had been separated and lived in two different worlds, and he was a part of the world of the living too. But what if that were to change? What if something happened to him as well? What would happen to his father if that was the case?

Callaghan had nobody but him. If he left this world, his father would be all alone. And that thought made him sad.

"Daddy?" Hiro addressed.

"Yes son?" Callaghan asked.

Hiro was hesitant to ask such a question, but he was a curious child and he wanted to know the answer.

"If something happened to me," Hiro started. "Would you be sad Daddy?"

Callaghan stopped walking once he heard that, his grip on Hiro tightened a little as well. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, his young son was asking him such a heavy question. But that wasn't the only reason he had stopped. Hiro's question was so similar to one Abigail had asked him when they were talking about her mother's death.

" _Daddy," Abigail addressed. "You were sad when Mommy died right?"_

" _Yes, of course I was Abigail. I was a broken man after her passing, it hurt knowing that I had lost her when we were just starting our family together."_

" _Then if something happened to me Daddy, would you be sad too?"_

It hurt Callaghan's heart to hear those words again… and from his second child of all people. But at the same time he could understand why Hiro asked such a question. And so, much like he did with Abigail, he gave him his honest answer. It was the very same one he gave to Abigail all those years ago.

"Very sad Hiro," Callaghan replied. "I couldn't imagine life without you. I don't think I could go on if you weren't around… especially when your mother is gone too."

Hiro's grip on his father's coat tightened, he nuzzled his face into Callaghan's neck. Despite it being so cold, he felt so warm with his father. He couldn't imagine life without Callaghan either, he would be so lonely if he were to disappear. He had lost his mother at an early age and he had no siblings… all he had was his father. And that's when Hiro realized that he had to protect Callaghan just as much as he protected him.

A feeling of exhaustion spread over him as he heard the soothing sounds of his father's heartbeat. The warmth also made it hard for him to keep his eyes opened. And so, Hiro's brown eyes fluttered closed as he held onto Callaghan.

"I love you Daddy," Hiro whispered.

The sincerity of that statement made Callaghan's heart skip a beat. He recalled the previous times when someone else had told him that, his Abigail had been like his Hiro at one point. But the difference between the two was that she was gone and Hiro was still here. He was here in his arms. He held tightly onto Hiro as the pair made their way through the snowy city.

"I love you too Hiro," Callaghan stated. "And that's why we'll always be together."

Hiro hummed in approval as he fell asleep in his father's arms. And so the father and son duo returned to their hotel room, and they waited for the next day of their stay here in Russia.

* * *

 _ **Rome, Italy**_

Hiro hummed happily as the man pushed the gondola, he was singing some Italian tune he had heard during the flight here. They had been in Italy for only a week now, but Hiro had learned that the Italians had catchy songs to sing and hum. The seven year old held his hand in the water as the small boat traveled down the watery ways. All the while his father sat beside him reading a book on the landmarks of Italy. There was a contented smile on the man's face as he watched his son quietly sing to himself.

Ever since they arrived here in Italy, Callaghan had been circling locations for them to visit. They would be staying there for about six more months until their next stop. So they would enjoy it while they could, and so Callaghan flipped to another page. That's when he looked to his child.

"Hiro, son," Callaghan addressed. "Where do you want to go to first?"

Hiro perked up once he heard his name and he turned to his father. Big smile graced his face as he slowly made his way over to his father. For as long as he would remember, his father had always let Hiro pick where they could go. Hiro climbed in his father's lap and began to look after the pages. That's when he found his target as he pointed to the picture. It was a photograph of a fountain with many statues around it. It was such a grand piece of architecture.

"Let's go to the Trevi Fountain first Dad," Hiro stated. "I hear that people make wishes there by tossing a coin into the water, I want to do that."

Callaghan smiled at his son's innocence as he ruffled his hair.

"Okay then to the Trevi Fountain it is," Callaghan responded.

Then Callaghan turned to the man pushing their boat, he spoke using an Italian tongue. Over the years Callaghan had learned many languages due to his business ventures.

"Alla Fontana di Trevi, signore," he stated.

The man nodded his head as he began to push forward.

"Si signore," the man replied.

And so the father and son traveled by gondola until they were at the end of the pathway. The gondolier couldn;t take them to the exact location so they would have to continue with th rest of the jounrey on foot. Callaghan tipped the gondolier as they made their exit. Hand in hand the two walked toward their destination, but before they could take a step furthur something caught Hiro's attention. He saw some of the locals using motor scooters to get from place to place, the very idea of it made Hiro's eyes widen. With those same wide eyes he turned to his father, a big smile was on his face as well.

"Dad can we?" Hiro questioned.

How could he say no to those eyes? Callaghan chukcled a little while patting Hiro's back.

"Alrgiht Hiro, but you have to hold onto tightly. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"I will Dad, don't worry," Hiro argeed.

Callagahn went over to the closest rental store and rented one motor scooter for him and his son, along with two helmets. Within the hour they had want Hiro wanted, Callagahn secured Hiro in his helmet before putting his on. That's when they hopped on the motor scooter and started to head to their destination. Hiro let out a series of laughs as his hair blew with the wind. He resisted the urge to hold his hands high in the air.

Instead, Hiro held onto his father as the pair drove all throughout the city. Along the way Hiro admired the beautiful sights, everything in Italy was so tranquil and calm. The people went about their everyday lives with no care in the world. Hiro could hear the relaxing sounds of nature while listening to the soothing tunes of the water surrounding them. In many ways the nature here reminded Hiro of his old home. The country house was a nice place to live in, it was far away from the city and it was isolated from any sort of noise or annoyances. The young boy had spent the first years of his life there, and it's a place he wanted to go back to one day.

That's right, despite all of this traveling and the many good memories he was creating, he still wanted to go back to San Fransokyo one day. But he couldn't deny that he liked traveling, he liked seeing and learning about new places.

And that's why he didn't want this wonderful dream to end just yet… but one day it would have to.

Father and son traveled for several minutes until they finally reached their destination. The Trevi Fountain stood before them in all of its grand glory. And not surprisingly there were many people gathered around it, they were all hoping to make a wish of their own. Hiro and Callaghan hopped off their scooter before making their way to the fountain. As soon as they were close Callaghan reached into his bag and pulled out shiny penny. He handed the coin to his son with a sincere smile on his face.

"Make a wish Hiro," Callaghan said.

Hiro smiled and he placed the penny over his heart. He closed his eyes and recited his wish in his head: he wanted to make more memories with his father. That was his wish and he hoped that he would continue to come true. And so with the coin filled with Hiro's wish, he tossed it into the fountain. It made a small slashing sound as he floated downward. Hiro's smile grew a little, and that's when he remembered something important.

"What about you Dad?" Hiro asked. "Don't you want to make a wish too?"

Callaghan looked surprised, he wasn't expecting his son to ask such a thing from him.

"Come one Dad," Hiro added. "We're in Italy, we might as well follow their traditions while we're here. And that includes making a wish at the Trevi Fountain."

Callaghan chuckled a little at Hiro's explanation, the boy seemed to have an answer for everything. And he was not one to argue with his son, he nodded his head.

"Alright I'll make one too then," Callaghan responded.

He looked through his bag and found another penny, he repeated Hiro's actions as he closed his eyes and held the coin over his heart. A small smile appeared on his face as he recited his wish to the coin, that's when he tossed it into the fountain's water. The coin sank until it landed beside the other coins that had been tossed in over the last few days.

"What was your wish Dad?"

Callaghan turned toward his son, a gentle smile was on his face as he did so. Callaghan placed a hand on the side of Hiro's face and caressed his cheek.

"That your wish comes true."

With that Hiro have his father a big smile and hugged him tightly. Ever since he was born, his father had always put him before himself. His selflessness knew no bounds when it came to him, he was truly blessed to have a parent and father like him.

"You're the best father ever Dad," he commented.

Callaghan could feel his heart warm at the sound of that statement, Abigail had told him things like that time and time again… but now he was hearing it from another person. First it was his daughter and now it was his son. His two children… he meant that much to them.

And that gave him a reason to live.

* * *

 _ **Maui, Hawaii**_

Nine year old Hiro sipped happily on his watermelon juice while Callaghan slowly drank his pineapple one. The father and son duo were enjoying a sunny day at one of the beaches located on Maui. They were sitting under a shady stand and rejoicing in their refreshments. A local juice bar at the location was famous for making juices using fresh fruits and placing them inside the actual fruit itself. Hiro asked for the watermelon and was given a somewhat small one due to his size. His father on the other hand received the pineapple one.

Hiro continued to drink his juice before taking small bites of the remaining watermelon. His face was somewhat red and sticky from the fruit. He licked his lips before letting out a contented moan.

"Ah it's so good."

Callaghan smiled at his son's endearing demeanor before wiping the bits of watermelon off his face. Hiro playfully struggled with the action but Callaghan continued to do so until the watermelon was off his face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Hiro, nothing but the best for my son," Callaghan remarked.

Hiro smiled at his father before staring out into the water, the ocean looked so much bigger up close. There were a few people already in the water, each of them looked like they were having fun.

"Okay Hiro, take this off and I'll put some sunscreen on you," Callaghan instructed. "We don't need you to get sunburned."

"No sunburn," Hiro replied. "That hurts."

Callaghan chuckled a little at Hiro's response before removing his shirt. That's when Callaghan started to spray some of the sunscreen onto his arms and legs. He also covered his back and shoulders along with his face and chest. Once that was done Hiro rubbed the lotion into his skin. With that completed, Hiro was ready for the water. Callaghan sprayed some on himself as well as he joined his son.

Father and son entered into the cool waves of the ocean, Hiro immediately bowed deeper into the water so that his entire body was covered by it. Some of the water even sprayed him in his face as he did so, Hiro laughed in response

"It's like being in a big bath," Hiro commented. "But it doesn't taste like one. The ocean is so salty Dad."

Callaghan smiled as he leaned close to his son and patted his head.

"Of course it is after all nobody waves back to it," Callaghan joked.

Hiro rolled his eyes at his father's corny joke but laughed anyway, that was the kind of person Callaghan was. And that's what Hiro loved about him.

"Dad you're so cheesy," Hiro commented.

Callaghan playfully ruffled his hair as he let out a small chuckle. Then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"Is that so, well Hiro Callaghan how's this for cheesy?"

That's when Callaghan grabbed Hiro and playfully yet carefully dipped him into the water. Hiro squealed a little as he entered into the cool water before he was brought back up again. He was now drenched with the salty ocean as he waved his hands in the air and hugged his father. Callaghan chuckled a little as he brought his son close to him.

"Again, again Dad!" Hiro cheered.

Callaghan placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before obeying his son's command.

"Alright Hiro," Callaghan replied. "Here we go!"

And so Callaghan dipped Hiro into the water again before bringing him back up. Hiro laughed some more before splashing his father with the water. Father and son continued to play their game as the waves rushed to them time and time again. They stayed in the water for another hour or so before getting out to relax on the beach. Hiro played with the made and made robot like figures like Callaghan watched and took pictures. Hiro's smiles were forever captured on picture yet again and Callaghan couldn't wait to add them to the family album.

Over the years Callaghan made collected many pictures and videos of Hiro as they traveled all throughout the world. He had been able to make many photo albums as a result, they were labeled according to the location they had visited at the time. It warmed Callaghan's heart to look through him. He had the honor of watching Hiro grow up and he could see that he was doing a great job at raising the boy. Hiro never had a look of misery on his face and he never asked to be left alone. Hiro relied on him just as much as he relied on Hiro for happiness.

They needed each other to be happy.

The sun was starting the set and the sky darkened with shades of pink and purple. That's when Callaghan knew that it was time for them to start heading back, it was time for them to eat. Callaghan led Hiro to one of the guest huts where people could change and get clean. He wrapped a towel around Hiro and dried him off before helping him change in clean clothes. Once Hiro was done, Callaghan told Hiro to wait outside while he got changed himself. Within minutes the father and son duo were reunited.

"Now that we're done here, how about we get some dinner?" Callaghan asked. "I hear Maui has a lot of delicious restaurants to dine at."

Hiro could feel his stomach grumble as Callaghan said that. He nodded his head in agreement and grabbed onto his father's hand. Despite being nine years old already, Hiro enjoyed holding hands with his father. It reminded him that he wasn't alone in this world, he would always have somebody waiting for him.

And that somebody was Robert Callaghan, his father.

* * *

 _ **London, England**_

A Tech Expo.

It sounded innocent enough, Hiro had never been to one before and it seemed like a good idea for him to visit one now. After all, the boy had shown such an interest in technology, his home schooling certainly proved that. And so, Callaghan had promised his son that if he finished all of his assignments on time, they could go. Needless to say that Hiro reached his goal and was looking forward to the expo.

The ten year old boy counted down the days until it finally came. He gazed outside the window of his hotel room to see the building where the expo was being set up. Hiro smiled over the thought of attending it. There were promotions of the expo being aired on television and flyers being passed out around the city. That's how Hiro found out about the expo, his father and him were walking from one of the tourist attractions when they came across the flyer.

"I can't wait," he said.

That's when a familiar voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Can't wait for what Hiro?"

That's when he turned to see his father. The man was wiping his hands with a dish rag and his apron was covered with food bits.

"For the expo tonight Dad," Hiro replied. "I'm so excited, I can't believe they actually dedicate an event to something like technology."

Callaghan chuckled at his son's excitement as he ruffled his hair a little.

"Yes indeed, I'm sorry that I couldn't take you to one before but we were never in the right place at the right time," Callaghan answered. "Until now that is."

"That's okay Dad, besides I didn't know too much about technology when I was little. But now that I'm older I can understand what they'll be presenting there. I wonder what kind of new gadgets and gizmos will be there," Hiro said. "Of course I'm sure they're nothing compared to the work you've done Dad, I still can't believe how much technology you've contributed to."

Over the years Callaghan had made Hiro aware of his past profession and work, he honestly had no choice in the matter since he knew that as time went on Hiro would become curious of where his income came from. And so, he told Hiro as much as he could without giving away the details relating to the horrific tragedy that befell him so many years ago. Needless to say that Hiro found it fascinating, to the point where he wanted to be just like his father when he grew up. This made Callaghan feel honored and scared at the same time. He wanted Hiro to succeed in life, but he didn't want him to turn like him in the future. Instead, he wanted Hiro to become better than him. What parent didn't want that for their child?

"I'm sure one day you'll create something too Hiro," Callaghan replied and then a playful expression appeared on his face. "After all, many of your 'gadgets and gizmos' have been causing a ruckus around here."

A bright blush broke on Hiro's face as he let out a sheepish smile, he rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little.

"How was I supposed to know that the rocket boots would cause so much damage?" Hiro questioned.

The father rolled his eyes a little before patting his son on the back.

"Come on kiddo, it's time for dinner," he said.

Hiro nodded his head and the two made their way to the kitchen table, Hiro could see the meal hot and ready for them. Today's dinner was bangers and mash, Hiro took a seat and tucked a napkin in his collar. He quickly started to eat his meal as his father stared at him with the same sincere smile he was known for. He watched his son eat for several seconds before choosing to start his own meal. As he picked up his spoon Callaghan caught a glimpse of his reflection in the silverware.

It may have been a small reflection but it said a lot about him. Over the last few years his appearance had changed. His hair was completely gray now, with both dark and light strands. Several wrinkles appeared on his face, they made him look like an old man. He was sure that people would question if Hiro was his son because of that.

Ten years… Callaghan couldn't believe it had been that long since the Hamada couple's deaths. And since Hiro became his son. If you were to tell him ten years ago that he would've had another child, he wouldn't have believed it. Despite all of this time, it was still so surreal. But he was grateful that it was real, he honestly couldn't imagine his life without Hiro. He pictured that he would still be wallowing in his misery, sorrow and hatred.

But he didn't have to worry about such things when Hiro was around, he kept him sane. That's when Hiro's voice interrupted Callaghan's thoughts.

"Oh Dad, I've been meaning to talk to you about the latest robot I've been working on," Hiro commented.

This caught Callaghan by surprise and he stared at his son, then a proud smile graced his face.

"Really? A new robot already? You're a fast worker Hiro," Callaghan replied. "I just hoped that this one doesn't spit flames too."

Hiro pouted a little at his father's comment and he shook his head.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea," Hiro argued. "But no, this time I'm focusing on a bot that can put itself together."

"That sounds interesting," Callaghan remarked. "And how do you intent to accomplish that?"

"Well my idea is that the robot will be able to split apart into separate smaller pieces. Then, when necessary, it came come back together. I want its design to be deceptive."

Callaghan chuckled at the seriousness of Hiro's tone, he remembered being enthusiastic about robots back when he was a young man. He was just like Hiro a long time ago… and Abigail was like Hiro too. He couldn't believe how much the two were alike.

Maybe it came from the two being raised by him. Or maybe it was fate.

"I see, well then I have something special for you after dinner," Callaghan stated.

That caught Hiro's attention as his eyes lit up with joy and excitement. He even jumped a little in his seat, he was very eager to find out what it was.

"What is it, what is it?" Hiro asked.

"Not until you finish your dinner Hiro," Callaghan replied with a light chuckle.

With that Hiro quickly ate his meal and drank his drink before finally finishing. By that time Callaghan was done with his own dinner. That's when Callaghan put away the dishes and brought out his surprise, Hiro's eyes widen once again as he saw what it was.

"Flan?" Hiro questioned.

Callaghan nodded as he pushed the dessert in front of him.

"Your favorite," he replied.

Hiro smiled as he picked up a spoon and took the first bite. He moaned a little once the caramel and milk flavors filled his mouth.

"You know me so well," Hiro commented.

"I'm your father, it's my job to anyone everything about you Hiro."

Father and son enjoyed their dessert before it was time to head out to the expo. Callaghan and Hiro entered the premised with no problem and that's when Hiro's mind was blown. All around him were all kinds of inventions, he was literally witnessing the beginning of a new age of technology. He couldn't contain his excitement as he literally bounced up and down. Callaghan smiled at Hiro before they started to walk around the building. Callaghan and Hiro would observe the inventions before making comments about them. It was during this time that Callaghan tested Hiro's knowledge on the subjects. The boy was a genius, he knew that for a fact. In fact, he was sure that he would be completely done with his schooling within a few years.

Hiro would finish at a much younger age than most, that alone proved what kind of intelligence he possessed. And so, the two continued to walk around. They continued to do so until an hour passed by. That's when Hiro became eager to look on his own, and so he turned to his father with determined eyes.

"Dad," he addressed. "Can I get a better look at the inventions here? Please, please, please?"

Callaghan was a little hesitant to let Hiro go on his own, and Hiro knew this all too well. For as long as he could remember, his father had been overprotective of him. He never allowed Hiro to venture too far away from him. Hiro had a feeling that it had something to do with his mother's passing, but he was sure that there was more to it than just that. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. But that didn't stop him from trying to gain his father's trust.

The father looked at his son, he could see that Hiro really wanted to do this. Abigail had been the same, she was very eager to do new things. And sometimes he wondered it was right to allow her to have that demeanor. But he couldn't say no to a face like that, especially when it was his son doing so. With a sigh he nodded his head.

"Alright Hiro, but you're only allowed to see the booths inside the building, not outside. And I'm giving you only fifteen minutes of alone time before I come looking for you," Callaghan stated. "We'll meet at the front desk, is that clear?"

It was better than nothing, he nodded his head and crossed his heart.

"I understand Dad, cross my heart," he responded.

Callaghan gave him a firm nod before reaching into his pocket, he handed the contents to Hiro. It was some money, British currency to be precise.

"Here's some money, just in case you find something you like."

Hiro smiled at his father and hugged him tightly, Callaghan accepted the embrace and returned it fully. Despite his worries, he smiled at his son. That's when Hiro took off in the opposite direction, he waved at his father as he did so.

"Thanks Dad!" Hiro exclaimed. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes!"

Callaghan waved back and decided to take a look around as well. Little did he know, that there was a figure from his past at the expo as well.

Hiro ran all throughout the expo and he looked at the various booths. He stopped at as many as he could, he analyzed the inventions and listened to their creator's speeches. He listened to have these people were able to turn their simple ideas into reality, and he wondered if he would be able to accomplish something like that someday. He created some things here and there, but nothing like this. As he continued to look around, he noticed that these inventor booths weren't then only entertainment there. There were also vendors selling small knick-knacks.

One of them caught his attention, it was a mask vendor. Various masks hung around a cart, each of them were painted differently than the other. They seemed to have Japanese motifs. Hiro had been told that his mother was Japanese, and that's where his physical traits came from. He had also seen her picture, so he knew that it had to have been true. As a way to be closer to his mother, he read books on Japanese culture. He had read that masks such as these were sold during festivals or special events, they usually looked like beings called yokai. Others looked like cartoon characters or kabuki's. Either way, he wanted to get a better look.

He wandered over to the vendor and started to look around the cart. All of the masks looked so cool, Hiro could picture himself wearing one of them. That's when he found the perfect one, it was purple in color with black and red designs on it. A big grin appeared on his face as he hugged the mask, he found something he wanted. That's when he caught the vendor's attention.

"Hell there young lad," the man stated. "You find something interesting?"

Hiro nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes sir, I like this mask. It looks like a kabuki one

"You've got a good eye kid," the man replied. "Not many people know what these masks are supposed to be."

Hiro giggled a little.

"Well I'm half-Japanese through my mom, so I've learned a little about the culture," he commented. "I'll take this one sir."

"No problem, that will be seven pounds kid."

Hiro handed the man the money and received his change, he quickly put the mask on the side of his side before realizing something strange about this vendor.

"You know, I've never been to an expo like this before, but didn't think they would have items like this," he commented. "Especially when we're in England."

The vendor laughed a little before speaking.

"I can see why you think that, it is a little strange but this expo is being sponsored by Krei Tech from San Fransokyo. A city well known for its Japanese theme, that's why I decided to sell these goods here."

"Sponsored by Krei Tech?" Hiro questioned. "What's that?"

The mask vendor looked at him like he was crazy before explaining it to him.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Krei Tech kid," he remarked. "The CEO of Krei Tech, Alistair Krei, usually attends expos like this. His company is responsible for sponsoring and funding many projects that will advance our technology. He's always on the lookout for the next genius. The headquarters is located is San Fransokyo."

That caught Hiro's attention as he looked to the man.

"Really?" he asked. "That's where I'm originally from, my dad and I are doing some traveling at the moment, that's why I've never heard of him before now."

"Oh I get it," the man said. "But if you ever return to the city, I would hop on down and get a look at it for myself. It's not every day that you meet a man like him."

Hiro listened to the vendor's statement, and he couldn't help but think of his original home. He hadn't been to San Fransokyo in over eight years now. But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't interested in returning someday. And honestly, he was hoping that day would be sooner than later. As much as he loved traveling, he was beginning to get a little homesick. He missed his first home and its wide open spaces, plus now that he was older he could get a good look at the city itself. He had only been three years old when his father and him had left, he had never left the house during that time. But now was his chance to do so.

Maybe he could see Krei Tech, along with other things. Maybe he could be one of those geniuses that caught his attention. Maybe he could make it big in San Fransokyo.

"I think I'll do that someday," Hiro said. "But anyway, thank you for the mask sir."

"No problem kid, have a good day."

With that Hiro put on the mask and began to prance around the expo. Along the way he spotted many other inventions and took mental notes of them inside his head. However, what he didn't realize was that a group of people were taking a picture in front of him. His attention was elsewhere as he accidently clashed into the leg of one of the men. Hiro let out a surprise gasp as he fell backward, the mask fell off a little revealing a small portion of his face. He rubbed the front of his face as the man leaned closed to him.

"Oh my!" the man gasped.

That's when he felt hands gently grab onto his hold and hoisted him up, he rubbed his face for several more seconds before finally looking the man in the eye. In front of him was a tall man with dark blond hair with a few gray accents and blue eyes. He was dressed very professionally too, he looked like a business man of some sort.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Are you alright young man?"

"Yes," Hiro responded. "I'm fine, I'm sorry sir I wasn't looking where I was going."

Despite the situation, the man merely smiled before patting his back.

"No harm done child," he replied.

"Although we'll have to retake the picture now sir," the woman next to him commented.

Hiro felt guilty in that moment and he bowed before the two.

"I'm sorry, I should have paid more attention… it's just that I've never been to an expo like this before. I guess I got caught up in all the excitement."

"Oh, are you an aspiring inventor?" he asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that, but I would like to make something like one of these inventions one day," Hiro commented. "I've built some small things over the years, but never anything like this. I'm a little jealous honestly."

The man chuckled a little before patting his head.

"I see, and how old are you young man?"

"Ten."

"Wow, that's pretty young. And you say that you've built stuff before?"

Hiro nodded his head.

"I've been thinking about creating more things too, my latest idea involves a robot that can put itself together," Hiro said. "But nothing's official yet."

The man looked intrigued as he nodded his head.

"Interesting, I've seen many inventions throughout my life but never anything like that. If you are interested in building more things like that, you should learn more about robotics. I have a website dedicated to information like that. Here."

The man took out a small notepad and pen and wrote down some details before handing it Hiro. Hiro took the small paper and read what it said.

 _Krei Tech Robotics: The Path to the Future_

 _krei_path_to_the__

Hiro gasped a little once he read the name, he looked at the man.

"You work for Krei Tech?" he asked.

"In a matter of speaking," the man said. "I am the CEO of Krei Tech, Alistair Krei."

Hiro gasped again.

"You're Alistair Krei?" Hiro questioned. "Wow I never thought I would meet you face to face here."

Krei couldn't help but find the young man endearing, he acted so innocent and naïve. It really must have been his first time here, the fact that he didn't recognize him proved that. But for all of that, there was something familiar about this child. Krei couldn't put his finger on it, he was sure that he had never met him before and even he admitted that this was his first expo. This puzzled Krei, those eyes and that face… he had seen them somewhere before. But where?

Callaghan was looking around for Hiro, the young boy failed to meet him at the front desk. Deep down, he knew that he should have expected something like that. But he didn't have time to be mad as he looked for him. He would scold him later, just as soon as he knew that he was safe. With luck, he spotted Hiro from a faraway distance. He recognized Hiro's clothes, the boy seemed to have a mask one as well. He was about to call out to the boy when something stopped him.

Or rather someone.

Callaghan felt like something had stabbed him through the heart, a shiver ran down his spine as he broke out in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, standing away from him was none other than Alistair Krei. The very same man that destroyed his life.

And he was talking to Hiro! His son!

He had already lost one child to this man, he was not about to lose another. And so he ran toward the two with quick speed. A look of pure anger and hatred was on his face as he reached the two, he immediately swatted Krei's hand away from Hiro and grabbed Hiro's hand.

"Get away from him!" he exclaimed.

Hiro had been enjoyed a nice talk with Krei himself, when his father came out of nowhere. He shocked him as he slapped Krei's hands away before grabbing onto him. He let out a small gasp at the sudden action, he gave his father a puzzled look. And he felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he saw the expression on Callaghan's face. Never in his life had he seen his father so angry, and it scared him.

Krei had managed to recover from the sudden action when he finally realized who was responsible for it. His eyes widen with shock as a look of horror spread across his face. He couldn't believe who it was. It had been so long since he had last seen him, and their last encounter wasn't a pleasant one either. And now he was standing right in front of him. The same look of anger was on his face.

"Robert?" he questioned. "Is that you?"

Callaghan didn't back down despite the fact that they were in public. But he wasn't in the mood to socialize with Krei, especially when Hiro was here. He couldn't let Krei know about his secret about Hiro. He had to leave, the sooner the better. He had to get Hiro away from this man. He just had to. And so without another word needing to be said, Callaghan led Hiro away from Krei.

"Come along kiddo," Callaghan "He's a bad influence."

Hiro allowed himself to be dragged away from the scene, not that he had any choice in the matter though. That's when he looked himself to look back at Alistair Krei and his group. He saw the look of shock and horror on his face, it contrasted the look on his father's face. Hiro couldn't understand what had just happened between the two. But his father didn't seem to be in the mood to answer any of his questions.

And so father and son left the Tech Expo.

Meanwhile, Krei was left thinking about what had just happened. After all these years what were the odds of running to Robert Callaghan here? He obviously hadn't forgotten about their troubled history, but he found it very strange that he wasn't alone. That boy… he seemed to be familiar with Callaghan and Callaghan seemed to know him as well. But how?

"Who could that young boy be?" Krei asked.

He didn't have time to contemplate it anymore though as his attention wandered back to his group. They retook the picture, but he asked for the first one not to be deleted. He didn't know why, but he couldn't let this moment go. Something had to have happened to Robert Callaghan during these last ten years. And it seemed to concern that boy. He would have to investigate the matter later, but in the meantime he went back to his visit.

Father and son walked in silence as they exited the expo, they were now on London's dark streets. No words were spoken between the two as Callaghan tried to put as much distance between them and Krei as possible. After a few minutes, Callaghan stopped walking and stood still. He was still holding Hiro but he didn't say a word. Hiro stood there, silent and somewhat scared. His father was normally a gentle and kind person, but this was a side he had never seen before. He didn't dare say anything, he didn't want that anger to be directed toward him. And so, he waited for an answer or something like that.

Within a minute, Hiro could feel the grip on his hand loosening. His father turned around and looked at him directly in the eye. The look of anger was no longer there, instead it was his usual soft expression. Callaghan placed a gentle hand on Hiro's face and caressed it, Hiro leaned into his touch. He had missed it. That's when he hugged the young boy, Hiro gasped a little but returned the sign of affection.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Hiro," Callaghan stated. "I wasn't angry at you son, please believe me when I say that."

Hiro believed him, the tone of his voice proved that. There was so much sincerity in it.

"It's okay Dad," Hiro replied. "I shouldn't have talked to him, he was a stranger after all."

Callaghan's grip on his son tightened, before he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Let's go somewhere else Hiro," Callaghan suggested. "How about London's Eye? I hear the Ferris wheel has a nice view at the top."

Hiro smiled, it looked like his father had returned to normal. He nodded his head, and that's when they continued to walk. They reached their destination within minutes, they stood in line until it was finally their turn. They slowly rode to the top, all the while the two quietly talked to each other. That's when Callaghan finally noticed the mask Hiro was wearing, he smiled a little.

"I see you got yourself something Hiro," Callaghan commented. "It's nice."

Hiro smiled and nodded.

"I got it because it's a part of Mom's culture," Hiro stated. "I wanted to have a piece of it… especially when we're not in San Fransokyo anymore."

Callaghan understood, Hiro knew Sarah Callaghan as Sara Takachiho. He had made Hiro aware of his Japanese heritage, he wanted him to know that at least. That's when Hiro decided to bring up what had happened earlier.

"Dad," he addressed.

"Yes Hiro?" he asked.

"That man… Alistair Krei… do you know him?"

Callaghan went silent for a few minutes, maybe he should make Hiro aware of who Alistair Krei was. After all, he thought he knew who he was until Abigail's death. Had he known sooner maybe he could've prevented her demise. Maybe he could prevent Hiro from getting hurt by telling him more about him. At least, he would stay away from him if that was the case. And so, with a heavy heart and a deep breath he spoke to his son.

"He's the head of Krei Tech Industries, before you were born I used to do some work for him years ago. Your mother also knew him before she passed away. We weren't friends but we were acquaintances."

Hiro listened to his father and he painted a picture of it inside his head. But that still didn't answer all of his questions.

"Why do you hate him so much then?"

"Because…"

He had to tell him without telling him, Callaghan knew that much. Abigail, Tomeo and Maemi… they were all victims of Krei as far as he was concerned. He couldn't mention them, and so he had to sum it up.

"He betrayed me," Callaghan finished. "He did something very bad to me a long time ago my son. I thought he could be trusted but he ended up hurting me… and he hurt those that I loved."

Hiro didn't know about Abigail or the others, so he assumed that he was talking about his mother.

"Even Mom?"

Maemi's image appeared in his mind as Hiro said that. She was a victim.

"Especially your mother," Callaghan said. "And that's why I didn't want him anywhere near you."

Hiro finally understood why his reacted the way he did, and he couldn't blame him. If that man hurt his parents, then he was no idol. He was nothing but scum, he remembered the paper he had given up and quickly ripped it up into pieces. He didn't need that man's approval, not after what he had done to his family.

"Then I hate him," Hiro said. "I'm sorry Dad, I should've known better."

Callaghan placed a reassuring hand on his son's knee.

"No Hiro, you couldn't have known. I should have told you sooner. It's just that I've done everything in my power to protect you from people like that… and yet I stilled failed to keep him away from you."

Now he understood why his father was so protective of him, it all made sense. Krei was the reason why his father was afraid to lose him. He couldn't believe that one man was responsible for causing so much pain.

"It's not your fault Dad," Hiro said. "You've been a good father to me over the last ten years, I couldn't ask for a better parent."

Callaghan smiled and he ruffled his son's hair.

"That means a lot coming from you son."

Hiro smiled back, and that's when he remembered there was another thing he wanted to talk to his father about.

"Dad, I know this may seem random but a long time ago you said that we could return to San Fransokyo at any time right?"

Callaghan did indeed make that promise and he nodded his head, he had a feeling he knew where Hiro was going with this conversation.

"And that offer still stands," he responded.

"Well I think now's that time," Hiro stated. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately Dad, and I really miss it. I miss our home and now that I'm older I want to see the city for myself. After all, I was born there and yet I know little to nothing about it. But there's another reason I want to go back, I think I can find my calling there."

He looked at his father with serious eyes.

"I'm not going to neglect my schooling, I'll finish my studies there and then I'll see where it takes me. All I know is that San Fransokyo is the place where I want to grow. I want to succeed there," Hiro said. "And I want you by my side. I want to make you proud of me."

Callaghan smiled and resisted the urge to cry. It looked like his son knew what he wanted in life and was determined to chase after it. That's what he had wanted for Hiro.

"From the moment you were born, I have always been proud of you Hiro, you could never disappoint me," he reassured. "Don't forget that my son."

That's when he took Hiro's hands into his own.

"We'll head back to San Fransokyo as soon as I get the tickets. We'll go back to our house and we'll start anew there. We're heading home Hiro."

Hiro smiled and he hugged his father tightly. Callaghan returned the embrace. Father and son held onto each other as the Ferris wheel slowly kept turning. Hiro gazed outside the cart and he watched the beautiful lights of the city as he felt the warmth of his father's arms.

After seven years on the run, it looked like they were finally returning to the place where it all started. They were heading home… to San Fransokyo!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the city of San Fransokyo, there was young sixteen year old boy working on his latest project. Lately he had been thinking of ideas that would benefit the future of mankind. When he was younger had he promised to help people. And now he had to chance to do so… at least he was hoping to.

The young man's name was Tadashi Hamada and recently he had submitted an application to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He, along with his friends had done so together. Who knew that their little group would be a part of the genius category? Every single one of them graduated early, in the same year and the same special class. As soon as they graduated they submitted applications to the institute and they were waiting to hear back. So far his friends has received responses, they had been accepted. But he had yet to hear anything.

It should be any day now though.

For now, he would take the summer off until it was time for him to register. Either way, it was a perfect time for him to help out with his aunt's café. They weren't too worried about the expenses of college, Krei had guaranteed them financial security for the rest of their lives. And speaking of Krei, Tadashi made a mental note to contact him sometime later in order to inform him about the status of his graduation and college applications.

But for now he waited. That is until his aunt received the mail of today. She quickly headed up his room with quick pace, all the while she screamed his name. Along the way she frightened the kitten they had adopted a few weeks ago, his name was Mochi and he was a newest addition to their family. But she ignored it as she continued forward.

"Tadashi!" she exclaimed.

This immediately caught his attention as he heard his aunt's footsteps coming up the stairs. She was out of breath by the time she reached him. In her hands was a formal letter.

"It's… it's here!" she panted. "Your letter!"

Tadashi's eyes widen as heard her statement. It was finally here, the fate of his future was here. He was handed the small piece of paper. He observed the school's seal along with his name printed on the cover. He caressed it a little before reaching for the fold, he looked at his aunt. She simply smiled at her nephew and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She nodded.

"Go on Tadashi," she said. "Let's see what it says."

Tadashi nodded and slowly opened the envelope. He pulled out its contents and read the paper, seconds went by before a big grin broke out on Tadashi's face. He started to bounced up and down as he let out a cheer.

"I did it!" he stated.

Cass's eyes widen as tears filled them, she was so proud of his nephew. She hugged her nephew and kissed his temple.

"Congratulations Tadashi!" she replied. "I knew you could do it!"

They jumped up and down together until they stopped to take a break. Tadashi did it, he had made his family proud. He could finally start his journey to help people, his hands could finally create something for the good of humanity. He had finally done what he had set out to do. He hoped his parents and little brother were smiling down on him. He knew they were because he could feel their love. That's when his aunt hugged him again.

"We'll have your favorite dinner tonight as celebration!" Cass exclaimed. "Along with your favorite dessert. Hot wings and flan!"

Tadashi smiled as he hugged his aunt back, that's when their pet kitten came over to greet them. Tadashi petted the cat until it purred before looking back to his aunt.

"I look forward to it," Tadashi said. "And I know what I want to work on first when I go to the institute."

He looked at a childish drawing pinned to his headboard. It was one he had made so many years ago, but he still kept it after all this time. The drawing was located next to a picture of his former family, both motivated him to continue moving forward after his family's tragedy. With a proud smile on his face he stated his project because it finally had a name after all those years.

"Project Baymax."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stolen Brother Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro smiled as the city of San Fransokyo came into view. He couldn't help but stare out the plane's window as he got closer and closer. It been seven years since he had last seen the place of his birth. He had been away for so long, and now he was returning home. Back to where it all started. The ten year old could feel the excitement running through his entire body.

And he wasn't the only one looking forward to it, there was also his father as well. Callaghan was seated right next to his young son as the plane headed downward. A book was in hands as he gazed over at his son. He couldn't help but find Hiro's enthusiasm and excitement endearing. Truthfully, he had his worries about returning to the city, especially after the Krei incident in England. But as long as Hiro was happy, then he was happy.

Besides, he would be lying if he said that the past years abroad hadn't made him a little homesick. As much as the city held painful memories for him, it was also a place of new beginnings as well. Plus, he could see Hiro accomplishing great things here. The boy was practically finished with his studies, and he was starting to show an interest in robotics. Callaghan was sure that Hiro's brilliant mind would take him to far places.

His eyes narrowed a little as he recalled another person he used to say the same things about.

Abigail.

His beloved daughter. She had so much potential, she could've accomplished such great things. But that was taken from her when she was stolen from him. Krei took her away and now he would never get to see the fruits of her brilliance and labor. Oh how his hatred for the man only seemed to grow ever since their encounter, but he had to keep his composure. Hiro was here, and he wouldn't allow for him to see him in such a state.

He had to remind himself of how he had been given a second chance with Hiro. His son had a bright future ahead of him. He wouldn't allow someone like Krei to take that away from him. And speaking of Krei, he had to make sure that the man stayed as ignorant as the rest of the world when it came to Hiro. The man had seen his son, he had spoken to him! Krei knew Hiro was associated with him in some way, but he couldn't allow for him to know anything beyond that.

He had to keep Krei in line… somehow.

But before he could think about it anymore, the plane finally landed and everyone was starting to get off. Hiro unbuckled his belt and gave his father an eager look.

"Come on Dad," he whined. "Let's go."

Callaghan realized that he had been lost in thought, his expression melted into an amused one as he stared at his son.

"Alright, alright Hiro," he answered. "I'm going."

He quickly unfastened his seat belt and stood up. He stretched a little before ruffling his son's soft hair.

"Ready son?" he asked.

Hiro nodded his head, that's when the two of them made their way out the airplane. All the while, Callaghan made sure that Hiro never left his side. They quickly gathered their luggage and made their way to the car that was waiting for them. Before the trip back to San Fransokyo, Callaghan took the liberty of calling Yama. Over the years, he had kept in contact with the mob boss. Most of the time it concerned the country house. He had been told that it had been well maintained by him and his followers, so Callaghan had no fear about it looking any different than when they first left. And now he requested for a car to await their arrival. Much like the previous times in the past, Yama didn't disappoint.

Hiro and him were now in the car and a driver took them to their destination. Hiro hummed happily along the way while Callaghan was lost in thought once again. Despite trying to forget, he just couldn't let this matter go. Krei had seen too much, even if he didn't know too much. It was enough for him to start to question things. A part of him knew that maybe he was being paranoid, but he wasn't about to take a chance with his son. He had worked too hard over the years to ensure his happiness… _their_ happiness. He wouldn't allow Krei to steal that from him again.

He couldn't handle the loss of another child. And he wouldn't! He refused to let his happiness be stolen again! He had to keep an eye on Krei!

And that's when it hit him.

He realized that he had a certain ally on his side. The city's most powerful and influential mob boss was a connection of his. Yama would certainly be able to pull off such a task. He could keep eyes on Krei, and see what he knew. That way, he would be several steps ahead of him. He would have the advantage. If anything were to happen, he would be able to react quickly. Especially if it concerned Hiro.

It was perfect.

He would have to make a call to Yama once again. And he would have to have payment ready as well. After hours of driving, the Callaghan father and son finally reached their destination. Hiro was the first to exit the vehicle as he ran towards his childhood home. A big smile was on his face as he laughed for joy. A gentle smile was on his face as he watched his son. He got out of the car as the driver helped unload their luggage and into their house. Callaghan thanked him before he took his leave. Now it was just Hiro and him. The boy had been too busy running around the country home to see that it was opened.

After several more laps around the house, Hiro ran to his father with open arms. He tackled the man into a deep hug, Callaghan almost lost his balance as he did so. But he managed to keep himself on his feet as he wrapped Hiro in a returning embrace. His son looked at him with the same big smile on his face.

"We're home!" Hiro exclaimed.

Callaghan gave him a gentle smile. He stroked a piece of hair away from his eyes and as he did so, Callaghan couldn't help but admire his son's features. Over the past seven years, Hiro had grown so much. His black hair was longer and softer, and it was as disarrayed as always. Not to mention that he possessed eyes as big as a doe's. Their color was as brown as the sweetest of chocolates. And his smile was the purest of things to behold. The gap in his teeth and his round face certainly helped with that. Overall, Hiro hadn't lost that look of innocence, curiosity and wonder throughout the years. And for that, he was grateful.

"We're home," Callaghan agreed.

And with that, the father and son entered the house for the first time in seven years.

* * *

"Botfighting?" Hiro questioned.

Hiro was just doodling in his journal when the youngest Fujita sister came over to him. He was sketching out some ideas for robot designs and creations. He still had interest in crafting something that could assemble itself. And with his father's encouragement he got to work as soon as they got settled in their home. But now his thought process was interrupted by the woman named Emi Fujita.

She was one of his father's guests. Callaghan said he was going to have a business meeting with several people, and apparently she was one of said people. But he couldn't think of a reason why she was here at the moment. She was supposed to be in the living room. Not to mention that his father made it clear that he didn't want him out of his room during his business meeting. He assumed the same rule applied to the guests as well. And there was the fact that she was talking to him so easily. So far nothing was making sense to Hiro.

"Yeah," Emi stated. "You've never heard of it?"

Hiro shook his head and stared at the young woman in confusion. Apparently she caught sight of his drawings and that's when she started to talk to him. The subject she chose was this botfighting thing. Hiro hadn't been in the city for a long while, so he wasn't aware of the trends here. But it sounded like it had something to do with robots and fighting. At least, that's what he assumed.

"Well I suppose that's to be expected," the woman said casually. "After all, you haven't been home in a long while haven't you young one?"

Once again, Hiro shook his head.

"No," he replied.

He didn't like where this conversation was going. Despite having a smile on her face, Hiro could feel that something was off about her. She didn't seem normal. It was almost like she was hiding something. But that didn't stop her from talking as she leaned closer to him and his journal. A long and polished finger gestured to the sketches.

"It's this," she whispered. "Fighters from all over the city come together to showcase their robots in a battle of wits. The victor gets the spoils of each fighter."

That caught Hiro's attention, his assumption had been correct then. But it was still crazy. People actually fought using robots nowadays? He supposed he couldn't be too surprised. After all, San Fransokyo was considered to be the city of technology.

"So," he started. "These fighters create their robots?"

A big grin spread across Emi's face, she nodded her head and took a step backward.

"Of course. That's the fun in the sport. Everyone has their own strengths and weakness, it's a time for them to prove that they're not only the strongest in the room, but the smartest as well," Emi said. "It's a sport of both brawn and brain."

Hiro's eyes widen with fascination. He had never heard of such a sport before. They usually fell into one category, not both. And it included something that he held a deep interest in, robots. But before Emi could say anything else on the matter, he heard frantic footsteps heading towards his room. His door was thrown open and his father's figure appeared. And he didn't look too happy either."

"Emi!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?"

This startled Hiro a little. His father rarely got angry, if at all. But this was something else, and he was grateful not to be at the receiving end of said anger. However, what surprised Hiro even more was that the one whom it was directed at, didn't seem to care. Emi just stood there, hand on hip with an unamused look on her face.

"Oh please Callaghan," she said with an eye roll. "I wasn't doing anything bad."

That's when she leaned close to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. A crooked grin was on her face as she did so.

"I was just socializing with the little lad here," she added. "He's an excellent conversation partner."

But his father didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer as he made his way over to them. He grabbed Hiro and took him into his embrace, shielding him from any more of Emi's advances. Hiro gasped a little in response, but before he could say anything, more footsteps made their way to his room. Suddenly, two more young women, a large man, and three even larger men now stood at his doorway. This was certainly the most guests Hiro ever had in his entire ten years of living.

And if there was one word Hiro could use to describe his "guests," it would be intimidating. Hiro actually recognized some of the faces from his childhood, he especially recalled the large man coming over to his home several times before in the past. After all, how could he forget a face like that? That's when said man spoke.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

His father's grip on his tightened as he turned him the other face, he was now facing the wall of his bedroom. But despite that, he could still hear the conversation that was occurring between the adults.

"Emi was in my son's room," Callaghan stated. "You know how I about that Yama, I don't want Hiro involved in any of our business."

Yama looked at his client and then to his youngest follower.

"Is this true Emi?" he asked.

Emi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe," she teased. "I didn't see any harm in it. I was interested in what the boy was doing and he was interested in what I had to say."

That's when Hiro heard the voices of the two other women.

"What was he doing?" the first one questioned.

"And what did you have to say sister?" the second one added.

That caught Hiro's attention. Sister? These women were sisters? Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro finally saw all three of the women together. And that's when he noticed the resemblance between them. They truly were sisters. The oldest, the middle and the youngest. Hiro felt a strange sense of déjà vu wash over him. It was as if he had felt that feeling before, sibling interaction. Or something akin to that.

But he quickly brushed that aside as the younger women spoke to answer her sisters.

"He was sketching some robot designs," she said. "I was impressed. He has true talent, especially for a ten year old. So much so that they reminded me of the botfights we hold."

The youngest Fujita sister then turned her attention back to the father and son duo.

"That's what I was telling him about Callaghan, I thought he was be interested to know that such a sport exists."

Callaghan's eyes widen at the very mention of that sport. It was something he had come to learn about because he was the one who invented it. His law of robotics created the path for the future of machines and sport. However, that didn't mean that there weren't any risks involved. Botfighting was a sport, but it did have its share of legal trouble. It was not illegal, but betting on botfighting was. And that was a common trend amongst the criminal underground.

But that's not the only meaning it held for him. His own daughter, Abigail, had taken an interest in the sport when she was young. He remembered the times where she would take up late just so she could work on her robots. She would sketch, calculate and practice with her fighters before she used them in battles. Needless to say that Abigail was one of the best botfighters around, she managed to wipe the floor with whoever challenged her. There were times where she would sneak out of the house just so she could watch the matches between other fighters, or allow herself to become a part of the game.

Callaghan remembered the times where he would get after her for her reckless behavior. They would yell and say things they didn't mean. However, they always made up at the end of the night. He could never stay mad at her for long, especially not when she used her smarts as her main weapon rather than her fists. And so, he allowed for her to continue with her pastime. She eventually grew out of it, but she always made sure to hold onto the robots she created for the sport.

And even now those robots laid hidden in the deeps part of the attic. They were with the rest of the remnants of Abigail Callaghan. But before he could think about it anymore, he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down to see his son staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is that true Dad?" he asked. "Is there such a thing as botfighting?"

Callaghan felt as if something had just stabbed him through the heart. He found himself reliving the moments he had with Abigail about the matter. Those big brown eyes matched Abigail's blue ones, they were filled with wonder and curiosity. It's what lead her to pursue her interests, and now the same seemed to apply to Hiro as well.

Both of his children were interested in a sport he had a hand in creating. And both of them were geniuses on the subject of robotics and science. What were the odds? Sometimes it felt as if the universe was both mocking and rewarding him. Mocking, because his second child resembled his first so much. And rewarding, because he had a chance to correct his mistakes with his second one.

Was this one of those times? His son was still waiting for an answer.

"Yes Hiro," he stated. "It is a rather popular sport. Mr. Yama and his associates are key players in the game."

Hiro's eyes widen with fascination, and then he turned to the other people in his room. Despite appearing threatening, he couldn't help but be curious about the matter. Especially when it combined something he was interested in.

"Really? You guys are botfighters?"

The gang of mobsters found Hiro's disposition amusing. This child was completely unaware of who they were and what they did, and yet he talked to them so easily. Yama gave the child a smug smirk before walking closer to him. Callaghan gripped Hiro tighter as a result, but that didn't dissuade him. He leaned close to the young boy and looked him straight in the eyes.

"In a matter of speaking," he answered. "I prefer to watch botfights, but I do participate when I can."

That's when he gestured to the group of young women.

"My girls on the other hand, they're pros at botfighting. Akane and Emi are two of our top fighters. And Keiko there is the ringleader of our matches. She handles the money and compensation."

This caught Hiro's attention, he titled his head in confusion.

"Money?" Hiro questioned.

As if on cue, the eldest Fujita sister walked forward and she leaned close to her boss and the boy. A devious, yet prideful look was on her face as she did so. Hiro was amazed that she could convey so much emotion through one eye.

"That's right. You pay to play kid," she said. "Two bots enter, and one bot leaves. Those are the only rules of the sport. And like my sister said, the winner gets the spoils. Meaning money."

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. People could actually make money off a sport like that? It sounded more like a job than a hobby. With the right robot, someone could win big time. He wondered just how much people were able to walk away with. And then he thought about the robot he set his eyes on designing.

A robot that could assemble itself.

And to hear that all these creators came together to test their inventions, made the adrenaline in his blood rush. He would get to see them first hand. He had a chance to experience something all inventors wanted to! He could learn from these people, he could use that knowledge to further his own creations! He wanted to go to one of these fights.

And it looked like the people could see his excitement because the women started to speak again. This time, it was the middle on doing the talking.

"Say," Akane commented. "I bet you would like to see one wouldn't you?"

Hiro nodded his head eagerly. Her grin only increased.

"Well then," she started. "We wouldn't mind chaperoning you to these junctions. What do you think Mr. Yama?"

Callaghan felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the very suggestion. Once again, the memories of the past flooded his mind. His Abigail… his Hiro. Both were the same… and yet different. He both feared and adored the idea. But before he could say anything, the mob boss beat him to it.

"I don't see why not," Yama replied. "Your father has been a good associate over the years, it would be an honor to have his son attend one of my 'get togethers.'"

That's when he looked straight at Callaghan, still frozen in his thoughts and fears.

"That is, if your father doesn't mind," Yama added.

The little boy now had his attention on his father, he held his hands together and gave him his best pleading look.

"Can I go Dad?" Hiro asked. "Can I, can I? Please?"

That's when the youngest Fujita sister placed her hands on Hiro's shoulders and gave Callaghan the same pleading look as Hiro.

"Yeah Dad," Emi mocked. "Can he?"

Callaghan may have been lost in his thoughts, but he heard the request. His son wanted to be like his daughter, he wanted to be a botfighters. As stated before, he was both afraid and happy that his second child was like his first. But he didn't know if he wanted Hiro to go down that route. Abigail had avoided getting in trouble with the law during her rebellious phase, but that didn't mean she left those events unscathed. He was always a careful child, she knew her limits.

But he would be lying if he said that the botfighting tournaments didn't teach her some things. It was somewhat of a positive experience because she learned new skills, and she used those skills to improve her creations. Not to mention, that there was always a look of glee and happiness on Abigail's face whenever she returned home. The sport clearly gave her some joy. And he could never take that away from his daughter.

The same could be said for Hiro. In his ten years of living, he had done everything in his power to make Hiro happy. That was the whole reason why he wasn't afraid to try something new. He had done things with Hiro that he never did with Abigail, mostly because he didn't have as much position and influence as he did today.

Was this one of those opportunities to correct the past? He had always felt guilty for not being able to provide Abigail with the life he gave Hiro. He felt like he didn't give her enough freedom as a child, and maybe that's what led her to her demise. She didn't have it as a child, and so she pursued it as an adult. He was determined to never let that happen to Hiro.

Besides, if Hiro truly was like Abigail, then he would take what he learned and expand upon it. This was a good opportunity for Hiro to pursue his interest in robotics. Yes it was a dangerous sport but he could always rely on Yama's protection if Hiro ever got himself into a sticky situation. Yama would protect his son because of Hiro's importance to him. He wanted money, and he was more than happy to give it to him if it meant Hiro was safe.

With that, he made his decision.

"Well… I suppose it's okay," he whispered.

That made Hiro's day, he jumped up and down before embracing his father in a tight hug. He nuzzled his face into Callaghan's side as he did so, his adorable gap shining through as he smiled.

"Thank you Dad!" Hiro shouted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Despite the situation, Callaghan couldn't help but smile. He placed a hand on Hiro's head and ruffled the unkempt hair.

"Splendid," Yama said.

That's when Hiro turned his attention back to the mob boss, his eyes still full of excitement.

"When do we start?" he asked.

Yama and the others looked at each other before looking back at Hiro. A wide grin appeared on Yama's face as he leaned toward the young boy.

"Why not this weekend?"

* * *

Hiro was napping, the boy's nonstop work and excitement made his drowsy enough to warrant one. That's when Yama and his associates decided to leave, but not before Callaghan said some words to him about the matter of botfighting and Hiro.

"I trust my son's care in your hands Yama, and that includes your followers as well," Callaghan stated. "Despite my agreement, I don't want anything bad happening to Hiro at your competitions."

Yama turned toward his client and nodded.

"There's no need to worry Callaghan, after all he may not be a customer but he is the son of one," Keiko said.

"One of our biggest," Akane commented.

"But definitely the most interesting," Emi stated.

All of the young women nodded their heads in unison to such a statement.

"You should be honored and proud Callaghan, your son will be learning from the best. He'll be watching the best fighters, and have a chance to invent his own. I'm sure you can at least appreciate that."

Callaghan crossed his arms and stood in thought as he contemplated Yama's words. Lately, Hiro had gotten more active in his inventing. He started to sketch more and build more. His mind seemed to be an endless stream of possibilities. He never stopped thinking and he never stopped dreaming. That was something Callaghan wanted to nourish as he got older, especially when his homeschooling was almost reaching its end. He wanted Hiro to continue to succeed even after all this.

He wanted his child to leave his mark on the world… it was the same thing he wished for Abigail as well.

"Whatever Hiro decides to do, I will support him," Callaghan firmly stated. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to take any chances with his safety. That, above all things, is important to me."

"Of course," Yama said. "If you like, you may accompany Hiro as he's transported to the arena. After that, one of my men and Emi will take it from there. They'll be his personal bodyguards throughout the night. And even after that. They'll make sure that young Hiro is safe from harm."

He motioned for his men to start the car, The Fujita sisters followed their lead. It was now just the mob boss and the father.

"Your son will be looked after with much regard. Trust me Callaghan, everyone knows better than to deal with someone I deem important," he stated.

Callaghan gave a firm nod, he liked the terms. He knew no one would mess with Hiro once they saw how closely associated he was to Yama. And so, he didn't have anything to fear in that regard. He only hoped that he was making the right choice when it came to Hiro's future.

"See that you do," he said. "And please, whatever you do, keep Hiro away from fire. He's deathly afraid of it."

That caught the mob boss's attention. He was well aware of how Callaghan had obtained his son, and he knew about the Hamada couple's deaths. To hear that their son, Callaghan's son, was afraid of fire proved to be ironic and interesting.

"Really?" Yama questioned.

"It's been like that ever since he was little," Callaghan said. "So please avoid anything of the sort."

"Of course," he responded.

That's when Yama took his leave, and now it was just Callaghan. He watched as the car drove away, and then he made his way back inside the country house. Once he was inside, he locked the doors and went upstairs, to Hiro's room. He spotted the young boy snoozing on his bed, his head was tucked into a pillow as a blanket was loosely draped over his body. Callaghan couldn't help but smile over how adorable Hiro looked, he walked over to him and sat down beside the sleeping boy.

He noticed a part of the blanket drifting away from the boy. He carefully lifted the portion and properly placed it over Hiro. Hiro looked so content at the moment, he stroked the boy's hair away from his face as he contemplated Hiro's future. He leaned closer to his son and wrapped him in a gentle embrace.

"You're going to accomplish great things son," he whispered. "I just know it. I want nothing but the best for you, especially when it comes to your happiness. I love you son."

He placed a small kiss on Hiro's head and gave him another hug before leaving his son to rest. Despite his worry, he couldn't wait to see what Hiro would create. Knowing him, it could be anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of San Fransokyo, a young genius was busy dealing with his own dilemma. Tadashi Hamada had succeeded in getting accepted into San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and so far he was excelling in all of his courses. His aunt bragged that he possessed the brilliance of the Hamada brains, and it was something that he was proud to have inherited from both of his parents.

He was sure that his beloved little brother would have inherited it as well. If he had lived that is.

Tadashi shook his head at the thought of such painful memories. He couldn't focus on that right now, he was on the verge of a breakthrough. At least, it felt that way. It had taken a little for him to build the carbon fiber skeleton, but the vinyl had been the easiest thing to set up. Now, he just had to worry about the system itself. So far, nothing had been working.

Tadashi let out a frustrated groan as he ran a hand through his hat covered hair. He had been losing sleep over this matter for some time now. It got to the point where even in his dreams, he was testing his invention. Only they usually had more disastrous results than they did in real life, sometimes even more humorous ones as well.

But despite that, Tadashi Hamada finally understood the dilemma all inventors went through. The feeling of failure flooded his very being with each passing test. However, he also knew that said inventors went through hundreds of tests before finally getting it right. And Tadashi wondered which number would be his success. He had always considered himself to be a patient person, but he was growing restless.

Tadashi sighed and placed his head on his desk. He was so tired that it felt like he couldn't even sleep. That wasn't a good sign. Maybe he needed some time off. Maybe he would forget about this project for now. Maybe he should focus on something else. There were so many maybes, and yet he didn't have the heart to go through with any of them. This was just too important to let go.

That's when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Other than his hat, it was his most prized possession. It was a photograph of his family, his entire family. Actually, it was really two photographs. A big one and a smaller one. The big one contained his parents, brother, aunt and himself. The smaller one was just of his aunt, himself and their new pet cat Mochi.

Mochi had been a gift from his aunt. She adopted the poor kitten from an animal shelter, and Tadashi knew all too well that it mostly meant for him than her. He knew his aunt all too well, she did this so he could feel needed. And sure enough, it was working. Mochi was such a delight to have around. The cat adored his new owners and already seemed to have a personality despite being so young. They took that picture not too long after his adoption.

And he had taken the two photographs and placed them inside the respective frame. Now that frame stood proudly in his assigned lab area. When he first moved in, that was the first thing he unpacked. It was to give him motivation, and it made him remember who he was doing this for. He had promised his family that he would help people in the future, and that's why he had to stick with this project.

He would stick with it until the very end.

And so, with a new sense of determination he got back to work. He stared to work at the wiring before finally turning it back on. He had taken the liberty of recording his progress, each and every one of them. It was the only way he learned from his mistakes, and that's how he knew what he could improve upon. He started the camera again and wrote down the test number on the black slab.

"Tadashi Hamada again, and this is the 33rd test of my robotics project."

He was about to push the starter when a circuit broke loose and caused the entire area around him to blackout. He was now surrounded with darkness, out of all the tests this one proved to be the most memorable.

The first time he tested it, there had been a sound high enough to pierce his ears.

The seventh time he tested it, it ended up using him as a punching bag.

And now there was this. He just couldn't seem to catch a break, but he wouldn't give up. He reached for his flashlight and turned it on to look at the project before him.

"I'm not giving up on you," he stated.

Flashes of his family's faces flooded his mind as he stared at his invention.

"You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So let's get back to work."

And so, the young genius continued to work on the project he had devoted his life to. He couldn't, and wouldn't, give up so easily. Especially when he had the guidance of his family.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


End file.
